DDT1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Fic nº1 da 4ª Temporada by Lady K & TowandaBR. O que cada um irá fazer agora que o tempo está normalizado? Leia Depois da tempestade antes desta, por favor depois não diga que está boiando. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR!
1. Capítulo 1

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**SPOILERS:** Vários episódios de todas as temporadas, especialmente HOTS e, claro, minha fic "Depois da tempestade" (DDT), já que esta aqui é uma continuação.

**COMMENTS:** Para todos que gostaram de "Depois da tempestade", aí vai a continuação. Esta será a fic n° 1 da 4ª temporada by Lady K. Espero q gostem e deixem muitas reviews!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Marguerite acordou com os sons vindos da cozinha: uma torneira sendo ligada, despejando água em alguma panela e, depois, uma colher raspando o fundo do recipiente. E aquele perfume inconfundível: café.

Levantou-se, vestiu seu roupão rapidamente, para ver quem fazia o café, como se aquilo fosse uma visão prestes a se desfazer no ar a qualquer instante. Caminhou a passos largos, mas silenciosos, encontrando quem ela já esperava que fosse: Ned fazendo sua bebida preferida.

"Agora é quando você deixa a carta e vai embora?" perguntou sorrindo, mas sem ter certeza se ele realmente não pretendia fugir novamente.

Ned sorriu, enquanto experimentava o café com uma xícara, observando o líquido no bule absorvendo o açúcar, ainda no fogo. "Eu nunca deveria ter ido embora naquele dia... quero dizer, por um lado, eu precisava daqueles momentos comigo mesmo e agora posso dizer que amadureci muito nesses meses. Claro, eu não tinha como saber que iriam acontecer tantas coisas aqui e se soubesse, não teria partido. Por isso prefiro pensar que recebemos uma chance de consertar algumas coisas, mudar de atitude."

"Mudar de atitude?" a herdeira perguntou sorridente e franzindo a testa, como quando queria provocar, só que desta vez a provocação era amigável. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo, o jornalista se antecipou.

"Mudar de atitude com Verônica, é isso mesmo, Marguerite. E acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo!" ele disse, servindo a ela uma xícara de café e sentando-se à mesa para acompanhá-la, fazendo-lhe sinal para brindarem e piscando todo sorridente.

Marguerite, óbvio, começou a se fazer de embaraçada e de quem não estava entendendo. "Ned! Se por acaso você está falando do Roxton..."

"Será que ouvi o meu santo nome ser pronunciado em vão? O que os dois tanto cochicham?" era Roxton que acabara de chegar.

"Não sabia que você tinha o hábito de ouvir as conversas alheias, lord Roxton!" Marguerite, tentando reverter a conversa, se fez de surpresa.

Ele parou atrás da cadeira dela, colocou as mãos no encosto e disse perto de sua orelha: "Só as conversas que me interessam, minha cara..."

Ned os observava sorrindo. Estava claro que as coisas haviam melhorado muito entre os dois desde que os vira pela última vez e agora lamentava-se por ter partido. Se tivesse ficado, talvez ele e Verônica estivessem em uma situação como a de seus amigos, ou até melhor. Mas quem poderia saber? Para ficar e continuar com a mesma atitude, não iria adiantar nada.

Agora tudo o que queria era saber o que Verônica havia feito nos últimos meses e, principalmente, descobrir seu paradeiro. Challenger havia dito que a moça nunca disse exatamente onde ficava aldeia que a abrigou e nem quem eram exatamente, mas eram amigos e cuidaram de Verônica. Isso era tudo.

Não demorou para Challenger juntar-se ao grupo. Parecia abatido depois de todos os estranhos acontecimentos e Ned se perguntava se não seria pela confusão e perigo a que ele, sem intenção, havia exposto não apenas seus amigos e o plateau, mas toda a humanidade. E ainda havia Finn, a tal garota do futuro a qual ainda não tivera tempo suficiente para escrever algo em seu diário. E pensando bem, seria fascinante!

Sentia-se muito mais à vontade com Marguerite que com Roxton ou Challenger e se ela continuasse de bom humor, seria quem responderia suas perguntas sobre Verônica e talvez até arriscasse pedir alguns conselhos, dentro do que permitem as regras de boas maneiras rs...

* * *

Verônica sentia-se confusa e insegura à bordo do balão, indo rumo a um aglomerado de nuvens relampejantes onde já se notava uma forte tempestade. Havia salvado o plateau? Parecia que sim, mas sabia que passaria pelo mesmo pesadelo naquele balão. Pelo menos, agora já sabia o que a esperava.

Apertou junto a si a sacola onde estava o diário de seus pais e constatou o mesmo de antes: o balão estava muito danificado e a válvula de controle de gás estava emperrada, o que faria com que o gás fosse liberado muito lentamente, tardando sua descida e levando-a para cada vez mais longe.

Não tardou muito para que ela se visse envolta pela tempestade violenta e extremamente gelada. Verônica batia o queixo tamanho era o frio que sentia; seus dedos, que ela sentia como se estivessem congelados, estavam fortemente agarrados às cordas, endurecidos já pela baixa temperatura. O vento era forte e a jovem sabia que se não se segurasse bem, poderia cair, já que o balão não era mais seguro, avariado como estava.

Verônica permaneceu por cerca de uma hora, andando em círculos no meio da tempestade, até que sua inconveniente condução foi expulsa para o que parecia ser um outro mundo: o céu limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem, e o sol tão forte a ponto de irritar a pele de Verônica.

O balão continuava perdendo altitude, mas ainda não o suficiente para que ela pudesse pular e tudo que lhe restava era continuar nele, segurando-se como pudesse. Tudo de novo. Mas agora já sabia o que a esperava, apenas se perguntando se realmente era para estar segura quanto a seu destino, se realmente conhecer o futuro lhe desse alguma vantagem.

Já começava a escurecer quando o balão finalmente perdeu altitude, enroscando-se em uma árvore. A jovem da selva não teve dúvidas e saltou imediatamente, sem largar por um minuto da bolsa onde estava o diário de seus pais.

Sentia-se tonta, com dor de cabeça, enjoada e sua pele ardia como se tivesse sido raspada. Não era para menos: havia passado quase a tarde toda exposta ao sol, logo após ter estado em uma temperatura baixíssima e toda molhada. O choque térmico aliado à insolação poderia ser fatal a Verônica se não recebesse ajuda logo.

E agora tinha medo. E se as pessoas que a salvaram antes, por algum motivo, não estivessem ali? Se ela tinha a opção de mudar seu destino por já conhecê-lo, eles também não a teriam? Começou a andar, lembrando-se que antes, fez o mesmo, até cair esgotada, desmaiar e depois já estava a salvo na tribo dos Kadiwéus. Acreditava e queria acreditar que, se fizesse tudo como se lembrava que fez da última vez, seria igual novamente.

Andando cambaleante, confusa e febril, já não tinha a menor idéia para onde ia ou de onde vinha. Só sabia que estava muito longe de casa.

Um galho rompendo-se e folhas se agitando a alertaram de que alguém se aproximava.

"Graças a Deus, são eles" pensou. Porém, estava enganada: estava sendo observada por olhos famintos de carne e sangue – um grupo de três raptors a cercava e preparava-se para atacar a presa fácil em que havia se transformado.

CONTINUA!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**SPOILERS:** Vários episódios de todas as temporadas, especialmente HOTS e, claro, minha fic "Depois da tempestade" (DDT), já que esta aqui é uma continuação.

**COMMENTS:** Para todos que gostaram de "Depois da tempestade", aí vai a continuação. Esta será a fic n° 1 da 4ª temporada by Lady K. Espero q gostem e deixem muitas reviews!!!

**Rosa:** Quem é vivo sempre aparece hein??? Mas vc sabe pq eu pego no seu pé... pq vc é uma das primeiras leitoras das minhas fics, q eu adoro seus reviews, respeito vc, te adoro e q sua opinião é importante para mim!!!! Vê se cuida do pc pra num sumir mais, ok?

**Maga Patalógica: **Estou numa época mto corrida, mas prometo ler sua fic e, claro deixar review né? rs...

**Di Roxton: **Eu sou 100 R&M então vc pode esperar mtas surpresas sobre este casal!!! Eu acho q jah deveriam ter ficado junto há mmmmmto tempo, mas eu tbem preciso enrolar, afinal, essa é a fic 1 de 21!!!! Aguarde...

**Jess Nobre: **Mtas perguntas, perereca falante (se eu sou o Grilo Falante da Si, vc é a pereça falante lol). Sobre o casal... umas cenas apimentadas eu garanto!!!! rs... Continue lendo!!!

**Rafinha: **Emoções fortes agora, prepare-se!!!

**Cris primucha: **Sorte sua q eu num usei o NTN pq agora ele é seu!!! Vou me esforçar pra fazer uma segunda versão bem legal de Witch's calling e mais alguns episódios, nas próximas fics (apesar de a Si dizer qqr coisa tah bom pq WC é horrível rs...). Pelo menos to fazendo mtas peskisas, espero q o pessoal num ache mto brixesco ;-)

**Nessa Reinehr: **Fã e ídala!!! É sempre uma honra receber seus reviews. Eu mão de vaca???? Jamais lol

**Kakau: **O mais garantido é vc digitar o review no word e depois colar aki, eu jah cansei de perder reviews pq digitava, enviava e travava e num dava pra recuperar... Sobre as suas perguntas... num posso responder né? Mas continua lendo e deixando reviews!!!

**Taiza: **Q incompetência hein??? É claro q vc num intendeu, vc num leu "Depois da tempestade" né vakinha???? lol lol lol Vai lá ler e depois volta aki. Aliás, q milagre vc aki, vc só deixa review pros outros, nenhuma pra mim sua traíra ;-(

**Claudia: **Agora sem crise de identidade, vc penetrou na fic hein? Continua acompanhando q vc vai gostar ;-)

**Towanda: **Alguém sempre tem q estar na pior né? Adorei a msg no grupo, valeuzão!!! Será q essa fic eu termino na sua casa? ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Os reflexos de Verônica estavam tão lentos que demorou até que pudesse dar-se conta do perigo a seu redor. Lembrava-se de ter uma faca na bolsa, mas para que? Uma faca contra três raptors era ridículo, até mesmo para alguém com as habilidades da garota criada na selva. E agora estava tão cansada... tudo que desejava era fechar os olhos e cair num sono profundo. Andou cambaleante, devagar, procurando afastar-se dos animais, que estavam cada vez mais próximos. Nem notou um tronco caído atrás de si e tropeçou, caindo de costas no chão.

"Oh céus, como estou cansada" pensou, exausta demais até para sentir que dos animais acabara de morder-lhe a perna, rasgando-lhe a panturrilha.

Antes que seu predador pudesse fazer uma segunda investida, caiu morto em menos de alguns segundos ferido por uma lança e o mesmo destino tiveram seus companheiros.

Guerreiros de pele avermelhada, cabelos negros e lisos e de pele pintada com símbolos em tinta vermelha e negra a cercaram. Verônica já estava desmaiada e o ferimento de sua perna, apesar de não ser profundo, poderia infeccionar se não fosse tratado em tempo.

O que parecia ser o líder do grupo falou algo em uma língua indígena e imediatamente dois homens começaram a limpar o ferimento com água e, em seguida, colocaram um emplasto sobre ele.

Possuíam uma espécie de rede, a qual costumavam carregar sempre entre seus pertences para o caso de terem que carregar algum ferido durante as caçadas ou batalhas.

Ajeitaram Verônica na rede junto a sua bolsa, a que continha o diário de seus pais, e partiram procurando caminhar suavemente para que a moça não sofresse os impactos da viagem, porém rapidamente para que sua vida pudesse ser salva.

É claro que eles sabiam perfeitamente a responsabilidade que tinham nas mãos: estavam carregando a próxima protetora e perde-la seria considerado uma catástrofe sem igual para o equilíbrio da vida no plateau.

* * *

O silêncio reinava absoluto na casa da árvore. Todos em seus quartos dormiam tranqüilamente, já era tarde. Todos menos Marguerite que, agitada, rolava de um lado para o outro, tendo algum tipo de pesadelo.

"Morrighan! É você?" Marguerite perguntou incerta, o vento batia forte em seu rosto, abaixando assustadoramente a temperatura, além de uma neblina que não lhe permitia ver quase nada. Mal podia divisar o vulto de uma mulher de longos cabelos.

"Tenha cuidado! O tempo está estabilizado, mas alguns acontecimentos foram assentados em lugares diferentes. Você e seus amigos poderão ter surpresas não muito agradáveis. Tenha cuidado."

A voz de Morrighan era inconfundível. Mas ainda não conseguia vê-la.

"E o que nós devemos fazer, se é que podemos?"

"Apenas tenha cuidado e confie em si mesma. Aos poucos seus poderes serão despertados, não se assuste, tenha fé."

"E Summerlee e Verônica? Onde eles estão?"

Silêncio. O vento começou a bater mais forte. A herdeira fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços para proteger-se do frio e depois, nada... o frio e o vento haviam acabado e agora estava em um castelo.

Teve uma sensação desagradável ao ver Lady Alice entrar, porém parecia que Marguerite não existia e a bruxa não notou sua presença, começando seu ritual, olhando para a majestosa lua que brilhava como um sol: (TRANSCRIÇÃO DO EPISÓDIO WITCH'S CALLING)

_Lady Alice cumprimenta os cachorros._

_"Mais dois dias até que seja a lua certa, meus meninos! "_

_Então ela vira e levanta uma vara de madeira trançada em direção a uma abertura._

_"Eu chamo os poderes do sobrenatural! " grita. "Entre em meu corpo. Me encha de sua visão e magia! " _

_Cai um raio e ouve-se um trovão._

_"Eu sou a bruxa da escuridão." A vara assobia com um pouco energia. Nada de mais acontece. Ela olha para a abertura. "Você ainda está ai fora! " ela estala. "Bem, não por muito tempo. Ela vira. "Narina, Brywik, onde estão vocês? "_

_Duas jovens mulheres se apressam na escada. Um ruiva, Brywik, com um vestido rubro e a outra bem loira, Narina, vestída de púrpura._

_"Nós estamos aqui, Lady Alice", dizem elas "Esperando por seu chamado."_

_"Hoje à noite sua paciência será recompensada. Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Este será o teste final de sua iniciação."_

_As duas mulheres jovens apertam ansiosas as mãos. "O que vc quer que façamos?" pergunta Brywik._

_Narina assegura "Qualquer coisa. Estamos prontas."_

_Lady Alice contempla as moças. "Eu acredito que sim, Narina. Você também, Brywik."_

_Ela olha para o centro do pentagrama onde há uma luz e diz, "Existe um feiticeiro que mora em uma casa nas árvores." Uma visão de Challenger aparece na luz, enquanto trabalha em seu laboratório. "Ele é um mágico das trevas que inventou uma maquina que ameaça o sobrenatural. Ele deve ser destruído!"_

_"Mas o que nós podemos fazer contra um homem assim?" Pergunta Narina nervosamente._

_"Você pode fazer um acordo. Ele é protegido por dois guardas... " Malone e Roxton aparecem na janela mágica. "Eu quero que vocês os tragam aqui para se juntarem na celebração de sua iniciação. Eu mesma derrotarei o feiticeiro e a pessoa que está com ele." Marguerite aparece ao lado de Challenger._

_"Não mais que uma criada, como meus cachorros, eu estou certa disso", ela zomba. "Daqui a duas noites, quando a lua estiver cheia, vocês ganharão a habilidade para voar, mudar a forma para a de qualquer ser humano, curar ou destruir. Se vocês tiverem sucesso em suas tarefas, então ganharão o poder da bruxa."_

_"É uma grande responsabilidade!" Brywik lamenta e Narina bate em seu braço._

_"Onde vamos achar esta casa nas árvores", Narina pergunta avidamente._

_"Vá para o norte até alcançar a floresta das arvores antigas. Eu acompanharei seu progresso da pedra."_

_"Nós não fracassaremos, Lady Alice", Narina promete fervorosamente. Elas se apressam para beijar as mãos de Lady Alice e saem apressadas._

_Lady Alice olha para os cachorros que rosnam._

_"Em dois dias, estará terminado seu jejum. Os dois guardas morrerão, e vocês jantarão a carne deles. Ela contempla a visão de Challenger. "Assim será para você, feiticeiro, desfrute o pouco tempo que lhe resta!" Os cachorros rosnam avidamente. (FIM DA TRANSCRIÇÃO)_

"Challenger! Ah não, ninguém merece essa bruxa de meia tigela de novo..."

Uma mão gelada segurou Marguerite pelo ombro, fazendo-a assustar-se.

"Cuidado!" a voz de Morrighan sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a despertar do sonho.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor para certificar-se de que estava em seu quarto mesmo. A sensação de estar sendo observada era sufocante, assustadora!

"Droga Marguerite, não tem ninguém aqui! Foi só um sonho ruim, deixe de tolices" tentava acalmar-se, mas a sensação persistia. Procurava esquecer-se disso e concentrar-se no sonho. Morrighan. A bruxa. Eventos assentados em horas diferentes. Seria realidade ou estava impressionada com os últimos acontecimentos?

Levantou-se da cama e já ia ao cabideiro pegar seu hobe, mas se deteve. Fazia tanto calor! E a essa hora estavam todos dormindo mesmo. Saiu do quarto vestindo apenas sua camisola branca, pegou um copo d'água na cozinha e foi até a sacada.

Ficou ali com os cotovelos apoiados na proteção, bebendo sua água. Estava tudo tão tranqüilo... A sensação de estar sendo vigiada já havia desaparecido. Porém só até ela olhar para o céu. Estranha coincidência? A lua estava da mesma forma como havia visto no sonho, idêntica, sem nenhum detalhe a menos. Novamente, sentia-se incomodada.

* * *

"Mãe? O que eu devo fazer? O que significa ser a protetora do plateau?" Verônica perguntava, em vão, a sua mãe enquanto a luz amarela invadia a casa da árvore e seu pingente ardia em suas mãos como se fosse de fogo.

"Você terá as respostas em breve, minha filha. Você nunca esteve sozinha, nem nunca estará..." uma voz lhe respondeu. Verônica buscava a pessoa que lhe havia respondido, porém, continuava sozinha na casa da árvore enquanto a tempestade se aproximava...

"Mãe, é você? Por que não posso vê-la? Por quê você não me ajuda? Me diga o que eu devo fazer, por favor!" chorava sentindo sua mão arder.

"Ainda não posso! A sua hora vai chegar e todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas!"

"Mãe! Não vá!" Verônica gritou, despertando do sonho que estava tendo. Sentou-se na cama, passando a mão no rosto para secar o suor que escorria. Havia sido apenas um sonho, ou um pesadelo.

Estava em uma espécie de cabana de palha, toda cheia de estantes cobertas de plantas medicinais. Agora lembrava-se: a cabana do curandeiro.

Em sua memória tinha perfeitamente a lembrança da aldeia: grandes cabanas de palha (as ocas) onde viviam diversas famílias, juntas. Apenas as pessoas de alto status tinham o privilégio de terem uma cabana pessoal. O curandeiro ou xamã era uma dessas pessoas.

Ia levantar-se quando sentiu dor na perna. A mordida de raptor, agora lembrava! O que a surpreendia era que esses raptors não estavam lá quando fora encontrada pelos kadiwéus. Saber isso lhe dava uma sensação estranha: era como se, mesmo sabendo o que estava previsto para acontecer, não pudesse controlar o porvir por uma causa extremamente simples. Todos têm o livre arbítrio, o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas, fossem essas boas ou ruins. Apenas temia tomar as decisões erradas.

Como que atendendo a um chamado telepático, o xamã entrou na barraca.

"Sente-se melhor? Faz três dias que você estava dormindo."

"Três dias? Como eu dormi tanto?"

"Preferimos deixa-la drogada por saber que sua perna iria doer muito. Raptors podem ter uma mordida fatal se não for tratada a tempo, é extremamente infectante."

Verônica ficou em silêncio.

"Estranho isso não ter acontecido da outra vez, não é?" o xamã perguntou muito tranqüilamente.

"Então todos sabem?" ela agora estava sem entender nada; pensava até então que apenas ela havia se dado conta de que o tempo havia retrocedido.

Como que adivinhando os pensamentos de Verônica, ele respondeu: "As pessoas não sabem do que aconteceu. Mas esse tipo de 'detalhe' não passa despercebido por um homem que se entrega aos deuses. Apenas deixemos as coisas seguirem seu rumo."

Verônica refletia sobre as palavras do sábio homem e então lembrou-se do diário de seus pais. A bolsa estava no chão, ao lado das cama, ao alcance de suas mãos. Tirou o diário da sacola, mas que estranho... parecia haver mais uma coisa dentro... Não poderia ficar mais espantada quando suas mãos retiraram um outro diário, muito parecido com o que já tinha, Só que mais novo.

CONTINUA!!!!

Que mistério!!! Novo material de leitura para a Vê... q será q tem nesse diário!!! Deixe review q vc vai saber lol


	3. Chapter 3

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**SPOILERS:** Vários episódios de todas as temporadas, especialmente HOTS e, claro, minha fic "Depois da tempestade" (DDT), já que esta aqui é uma continuação.

**COMMENTS:** Este capítulo está sendo relançado. A princípio vai parecer que está igual à versão anterior, mas tenham paciência! Vocês perceberão várias mudanças na história, além de que a **TowandaBR** passa a ser minha companheira nesta fic. Leiam, com certeza vocês irão adorar.

Ficamos inconformadas com aquele finalzinho podre que os autores quiseram dizer que dariam à nossa série. Pois bem, a revolta foi tanta que decidimos escrever como nós gostaríamos ou achamos que esse final poderia ser. Deixem seus comentários para ver se estamos no caminho certo!

**Di Roxton: **Mulher, vc é 100 R&M, como eu! Espero corresponder às expectativas rs...

**Camila Geisa:** Com o tempo q demorei pra escrever esse cap, acho q deu tempo de vc ler tds as fics de TLW do ff lol

**Nessa Reinehr: **Esse episódio das bruxas não é láaaaaaa akelas coisas (num tem R&M lol) mas tem umas deixas q se salvam hehehehe Espero q continue acompanhando, ok?

**Rafinha: **Vc ainda tah aí? rs...

**Rosa: **É difícil superar um episódio pq ele conta com a imagem, e uma imagem vale mais q mil palavras. Mas continuo na esperança de oferecer uma versão melhorada de Witch's calling q realmente é um pé no saco. E bem lembrado Quality of Mercy, q pra mim não tem salvação, nem refazendo rs...

**Kakau: **Adoro qdo tenho review seu pois vc é uma das leitoras q devora cada palavra! Uma FD profissional hehehehe

**Aline: **A Vê tah segura pq a cicratiz nem vai ser vista: lembra q ela usa botas de cano alto? hehehehe

**Towanda:** Esse vai especialmente para vc e para todas da EASI. Vc sabe como foi difícil a gestação dese cap né? lol

**Claudia: **Não pretendo agir como as Assassinas por natureza. Talvez alguns raptors sejam feridos na história, mas é td com sangue de mentira pois odeio tortura contra animais rs...

**Crisinha: **Vc acha q demorei mto? imagina né? lol Agora falta pouco pra chegar na parte emocionante (a q eu tenho medo, ai! sorte sua não ter medo ao ler algo assustador rs...)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Roxton despertara sobressaltado com os sons vindos da cozinha. Mesmo na proteção da casa da árvore, o caçador jamais perdera o hábito de sentir-se responsável pela segurança de seus amigos e manter-se alerta, mesmo enquanto dormia.

Tirou suavemente o lençol que o cobria e caminhou sem fazer um único ruído. Parou ao ver Marguerite na sacada. Ela estava maravilhosa! O brilho do luar lhe conferia uma beleza extraordinária, como se o brilho fosse da própria mulher, refletido na camisola branca que movimentava-se com a suave brisa. Os ombros e braços expostos adquiram uma alvura como o mais fino mármore. Naqueles instantes de admiração, Roxton chegou a lembrar-se da estátua de Miquelângelo, La pietá, e agora temia aproximar-se e descobrir que era uma visão. Mas não foi assim! Marguerite pressentiu sua presença e virou-se.

Então pôde agora observar quem antes fazia o mesmo com ela: vestido apenas com suas ceroulas, sem camisa, Roxton era o perfeito retrato da masculinidade, do homem que toda mulher guarda em seu subconsciente. Parecia que todo o corpo do caçador ardia em chamas enquanto aquele olhar o percorria. Poderia facilmente ceder a seus desejos, se ela assim o permitisse. Entretanto, sabia que, mesmo após as últimas declarações e segredos revelados, ainda faltava algo para que finalmente os dois pudessem falar sobre um futuro juntos.

"Ouvi um barulho e vim verificar, nunca se sabe!" ele disse aproximando-se. Não sentia nenhum constrangimento ao estar próximo a Marguerite em tão poucos trajes. A intimidade que tinham ainda não era como a que um homem e uma mulher verdadeiramente apaixonados têm, mas depois de tudo, ambos permitiam-se esse tipo de "regalia" um com o outro. (Veja: Fire in the sky, The knife)

Marguerite virou-se novamente para continuar olhando a mata e não respondeu.

"Você está apenas com insônia ou tem algo mais?"

A morena apenas suspirou.

"Quer conversar?"

Mais um suspiro. "De que adianta nós conversarmos? Nem eu mesma entendo o que está acontecendo; então, sem ofensas, Roxton, duvido que você possa me ajudar."

Ele engoliu seco. Odiava sentir-se impotente para ajudar seus amigos e principalmente a mulher que aprendera a conhecer, respeitar e amar durante os últimos três anos.

"Nem sempre temos as respostas para tudo, Marguerite. Mas desabafar com alguém pode ser um alívio para a alma. Quando você vai parar de querer guardar todos os problemas para si mesma e se deixar ser ajudada?"

As palavras haviam penetrado o coração de Marguerite e ela refletiu alguns segundos sobre o que ouvira.

"É que eu... Eu sempre achei que fosse uma pessoa, a pessoa que me tornei graças a tudo que vivi e aprendi! E aqui neste lugar eu estou descobrindo que cada vez sei menos de onde eu vim e sobre quem sou! Será que você imagina isso? Não saber de onde você veio, quem é você... E ainda tem a Morrighan! De onde ela saiu? Ela prometeu ajudar! E tudo que tenho são uns sonhos idiotas com malditas bruxas! Não me reconheço mais se penso em mim há 3 anos atrás."

"Ei, ei, ei! Devagar! Você disse 'bruxas'? O que sua ancestral tem a ver?"

"Eu já disse que não sei! Sonhei que ela me dava um aviso sei lá do que, algo sobre os eventos terem se assentado aleatoriamente e que aquela tal Lady Alice voltaria a aparecer. Depois vi a bruxa falando que iria acabar com o Challenger e aí acordei!" nem comentou sobre a impressão de estar sendo observada, já achou que isso seria admitir loucura.

"Você não deveria se preocupar tanto" disse Roxton em tom tranqüilizante. "Se for um aviso, em breve saberemos. Mas se for só um sonho, não tem com o que se preocupar!"

Marguerite sorriu querendo acreditar que seus pressentimentos não eram nada mais que coisas criadas por ela mesma, talvez pelas últimas emoções por que haviam passado.

"É" respondeu.

Roxton a pegou pela mão e a levou para seu quarto. Ao chegarem à porta, ele a olhou bem nos olhos, afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. A princípio, Marguerite procurou recuar; porém, em seguida, entregou-se a esse beijo, deixando-se levar por todas as emoções e desejos do momento.

Roxton, no fundo, sabia muito bem qual era o problema: Marguerite não queria falar de um futuro com ele, fosse esse dentro ou fora do platô, sem antes descobrir algumas coisas sobre si mesma. Durante muito tempo tinha dúvidas se ela realmente estava interessada nele ou se tudo era apenas um jogo de gato e rato. A revelação o surpreendeu de verdade: a morena temia não estar à altura de um lord devido à vários motivos. De certa forma, descobrir que seu ancestral havia sido um "pirata" diminuiu a distância entre os dois. Isso por um lado, por outro, Roxton compreendia que Marguerite nunca seria totalmente feliz enquanto não desvendasse os mistérios de seu passado. E ele faria tudo para ajudá-la nessa busca.

Subitamente, Marguerite se afasta. "Boa noite, Roxton" disse sorridente.

"Boa? Só se eu a passasse acompanhado de uma certa dama!" respondeu à altura.

Ela deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e entrou em seu quarto. Sentia-se agora mais confiante, mas por que a sensação estranha ainda a perseguia?

* * *

Verônica passava os dedos sobre a capa de couro do diário, onde se liam as iniciais "A.L.", como se fosse um pequeno tesouro prestes a romper-se em suas mãos, virando pó e desaparecendo sem revelar seus segredos... Um diário de sua mãe: A.L. Abigail Layton. Claro que a jovem nunca perderia sua maneira de ser, sempre confiando desconfiando, e cedo ou tarde iria querer saber como recebera o diário e por que havia ido parar de volta no balão. Porém, isso tudo era o de menos, apenas uma parte insignificante perto do que poderia descobrir agora...

Abriu delicadamente as folhas amareladas. Havia uma dedicatória: "Com amor e carinho". Na página seguinte, começavam as anotações:

_Minha filha, é muito difícil expressar nestas folhas tudo que realmente preciso lhe dizer. Temo que talvez minhas palavras percam os sentimentos ocultos nelas e que você, talvez, não as entenda._

_Como eu queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Que eu nunca tivesse que ser obrigada a deixá-la e muito menos expor seu pai, o único homem que amei, a tantos riscos. Sei que sua cabecinha está cheia de dúvidas e minhas palavras parecem confusas agora, mas em breve você entenderá o que precisa saber._

_Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo..._

_Eu tinha alguns anos a menos que você quando comecei a me questionar sobre o que seria de mim e da minha vida algum dia. Eu queria conhecer o mundo que via nos livros, me divertir, sair e por que não, viver um amor verdadeiro? Mas meu destino já estava traçado: ser a protetora do platô. O que isso significava, eu não entendia. Via minha vó e minha mãe sempre ocupadas, com muitas preocupações. Acho que nunca as conheci realmente e nem tivemos a chance de sermos amigas._

"_Então, um dia resolvi que, se eu seria a protetora do platô, antes disso eu viveria minha vida como deve ser a de qualquer jovem da minha idade. Descobriria outros lugares, viveria novas emoções, ultrapassaria os muros e a proteção de Avalon. Assim como alguns de meus ancestrais fizeram antes de mim, eu queria conhecer o mundo sobre o qual sempre li e imaginei. Esse era o meu sonho e o presente que minha avó me deu, como atual protetora, foi permitir que eu o realizasse. Então, junto a um grupo de arqueólogos de passagem pelo platô, a quem foi-lhes oferecido o caminho de volta (nenhum deles o conhecia e, sem mim, talvez nunca deixassem o mundo perdido) e sob proteção de avatares designados por minha avó fui conduzida ao mundo exterior._

Verônica estava atônita. Tão pouco se lembrava de sua mãe e agora também acreditava que não sabia praticamente nada sobre a mulher Abigail Layton.

_Preste bem atenção agora, minha filha. A história começa no mundo lá de fora, bem longe daqui. Era uma vez..._

_

* * *

_

Quando o navio estava se aproximando do porto de Londres, Abigail, a princípio, temeu que suas expectativas sobre a cidade fossem infundadas: a conhecia apenas por livros, que lhe passavam imagens glamurosas. Agora via um céu nublado, cinzento e a velha Londres envolta em uma neblina que lhe permitia ver apenas alguns contornos das construções. Fazia um pouco de frio e ela teve que vestir sua capa de lã.

Entretanto, Abigail teve que ser sincera ao chegar à terra: as imagens dos livros não faziam jus à beleza de Londres, que era muito melhor ao vivo e à cores! Nunca havia visto tantas pessoas em um espaço tão pequeno! Iam e vinham homens bem trajados, com seus ternos elegantes, pendendo de seus braços distintas damas, com seus melhores vestidos e chapéus, algumas acenando para os passageiros que desciam da embarcação onde ela estava. E ainda havia os carregadores, empurrando carrinhos lotados de baús e caixas. Por algumas moedas, era muito fácil conseguir o serviço.

"Está gostando do que vê?" indagou Lady Anne Mayfair, esposa do líder do grupo de exploradores que havia trazido Abigail (que agora seria recebida como sua hóspede).

"É maravilhoso! Sinto que aprenderei muito com Londres; tenho tantos planos a realizar que até tenho medo de me perder" sorriu em resposta.

"Não se preocupe, Abi, no que depender de mim você terá todo o apoio necessário! Vou fazer questão de que fique em minha casa, além de apresentá-la a toda a sociedade, leva-las às festas e eventos! Será magnifique, mon cherie!"

"Anne, não pretendo me tornar uma hóspede permanente em sua casa. Você e seu marido têm suas coisas a fazer e não quero ser inconveniente e nem posso esperar que vocês se acostumem a ter uma pessoa praticamente desconhecida em sua casa" seu tom agora se tornara sério.

"Não será inconveniente de forma alguma! Por outro lado, entendo que você queira explorar o mundo com suas próprias pernas, querida. Façamos o seguinte: fique em minha casa por algum tempo, deixe que cuidemos de você por enquanto e, depois, siga o caminho que lhe parecer apropriado, está bem?"

Abigail sorriu aliviada. Compreendia perfeitamente que Anne temia que a sociedade a visse como uma mulher de moral duvidosa, afinal, que mulher descente seria capaz de morar sozinha, não sendo viúva? Entretanto, esses valores pouco ou nada significavam no mundo de Abi, que era, enfim, tão diferente das condutas morais impostas pela aristocracia inglesa. "Se eles soubessem de tudo, na certa ficariam escandalizados" pensou consigo mesma.

Não tardou muito para que o coche chegasse em frente à propriedade dos Mayfair. Um grande portão de grades de aço se abriu e Abi pôde ver, na parte mais alta, o nome Mayfair em letras estilizadas, seguido da insígnia da família: o símbolo celta com duas serpentes, invertidas, representando o sol e a lua.

Antes de chegar à mansão, havia uma espécie de estrada de paralepípedos cercada por belas e frondosas árvores de ambos os lados. A carruagem chegou a um jardim, lamentavelmente sem flores, devido à estação do ano. O coche atravessou a alameda cercada de vegetação rasteira que ladeava o caminho pavimentado com pedras, muito bem conservada. Ao fundo se via, imponente, a Mansão Mayfair.

Abigail ficou impressionada com a construção de três andares, com um alicerce alto em pedra, cujas escadas, no mesmo material, davam acesso à entrada principal. Construída em madeira e pintada de branco neve, era rodeada por uma varanda única que cercava o andar superior. As amplas janelas e portas envidraçadas permitiam que os moradores usufruíssem da luz do sol.

Abigail examinava a construção de forma a não deixar escapar nenhum detalhe. Era uma propriedade magnífica! Sua estrutura não negava que já possuía pelo menos mais de um século, entretanto, tão bem cuidada, não deixava nada a desejar.

Quando a jovem adentrou a casa, teve que parar. Seus olhos não conseguiam deixar de passear do chão em madeira, encerado com esmero, no piano de calda que aparecia na outra sala, até o enorme candelabro de cristal sobre a imensa escada recoberta com passadeira vermelha em lã, cuidadosamente fixada para evitar acidentes, e o maravilhoso corrimão.

Em cima da lareira, Abigail notou um lindo retrato de família: Lord e Lady Mayfair acompanhados de uma garotinha de não mais que dois anos, com grandes olhos azuis e negros cabelos ondulados.

"Não me disse que tem uma filha, Anne! Onde ela está?"

Uma súbita tensão tomou conta do ambiente. Lord Leon Mayfair pigarreou e pediu licença, alegando cansaço.

"Oh Abi, eu deveria ter contado antes que isso acontecesse!" começou um tanto embaraçada. "Essa é nossa filha, mas desconhecemos seu paradeiro porque ela foi... raptada há alguns anos atrás."

Abi agora sentia profunda piedade da mulher que a tratara, desde o platô, como uma amiga muito querida. Até se arrependeu por ter sido tão indiscreta, mas quem poderia saber?

"É uma longa história, chérie. Certamente irei compartilhá-la com você, mas não agora, deixarei que se acomode e mais tarde falaremos, está bem?

Abigail foi conduzida pelos corredores cobertos de obras de artistas clássicos, chegando ao local onde seriam seus aposentos por algum tempo. Abi pôde experimentar a grande cama com dossel e lençóis de seda; a escrivaninha em madeira de lei cuja janela próxima tinha vista para o campo de eucaliptos; o armário, ainda vazio, mas com a promessa de que em breve teria seu espaço completamente preenchido, após a visita da mais famosa modista da região.

* * *

Ned levantou-se mais cedo, hoje era sua vez de preparar o café da manhã. Estranhou ao constatar que o café já havia sido preparado, apesar de restar apenas um pouco. A luz do laboratório estava acesa.

"Challenger! Qual foi a descoberta desta vez?" Pensou.

"Challenger?" deu uma pequena batida na porta. O cientista estava concentradíssimo em seus diários, anotando algo. O laboratório estava totalmente desordenado, ao que parecia, Challenger estava procurando algo. "Algum problema?"

"Oh já amanheceu? Acho que perdi a noção do tempo" respondeu esfregando os olhos e esticando as costas.

"Você não dormiu?"

"Oh sim, algumas horas depois do jantar. Mas então acordei sem sono e vim para cá quando notei algumas coisas que mereciam minha atenção. Fiquei pensando sobre os eventos dos últimos dias e essa nossa volta no tempo e percebi que algumas coisas simplesmente não fazem sentido em tudo isso."

Marguerite e Roxton também já se levantavam e, ao ouvirem as vozes de seus companheiros, foram ao laboratório.

"Que coisas não fazem sentido?" Roxton quis saber.

"Muitas!" o cientista respondeu. "Eu acreditava que havíamos voltado no tempo e que tudo ocorreria tal e qual da primeira vez, o que nos garantia, provavelmente, o conhecimento do que aconteceria a cada instante. Mas reparei que meu laboratório não está como deveria na época em que estamos. Alguns experimentos desapareceram, ou melhor, nunca foram inventados. Acredito que quando Roxton e Marguerite explodiram as cavernas, tudo que se relacionava a elas, coisas que fizemos por lá, o tempo que gastei estudando-as, todos esses momentos deixaram de existir e portanto causaram alterações neste segundo presente em que nos encontramos. Ou, ainda tenho uma outra teoria: o tempo, uma estrutura linear, foi partida em diversos pedacinhos. E esses pedaços podem ter se encaixado de maneira irregular. De modo que eventos de meses atrás ainda têm probabilidade de ocorrerem ou, eventos futuros poderão não ocorrer. E tudo isso sem contar os novos eventos que podem se formar!"

Malone observava Challenger detidamente. Que história fantástica! Ah se pudesse escrever e publicar tudo no jornal... O mundo precisava conhecer Challenger da maneira como ele e seus amigos o conheciam. O homem era brilhante, sem dúvida. Considerado excêntrico, extravagante e até mesmo violento, tal como ele o havia comprovado ao visitá-lo em sua residência em Londres, tentando conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva. A pura verdade é que Challenger estava muito à frente de seu tempo e nenhuma das mentes brilhantes da época chegava aos pés do cientista, então o consideravam um sonhador e não o compreendiam.

Marguerite lembrava-se do sonho. As palavras de Morrighan começavam a fazer sentido... havia sido mais do que um sonho, era um aviso!

**CONTINUA!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & Towanda BR**

**SPOILERS:** Vários episódios de todas as temporadas, especialmente HOTS e, claro, minha fic "Depois da tempestade" (DDT), já que esta aqui é uma continuação.

**COMMENTS: **Primeiramente, gostaria de deixar um obrigada mto especial para as pessoas que já haviam deixado review na primeira versão do capítulo 3, que foi substituído: TowandaBR, Claudia, Raffinha, Cris primucha, Kakau, Maga, Nessa, Crys Richard e Rosa.

E a vocês, que deixaram na nova versão, aí vão algumas respostas:

**Cris: **Estamos procurando ser bem fiéis aos episódios (diferente das idéias toscas dos escritores de TLW, né?). Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, grandes surpresas e revelações. Prepare a pipoca e o refri!

**Nirce: **Se já é difícil para você ler sobre o santo, imagina para mim, ao escrever a cena? Hahaha só se for com o ventilador na velocidade mais alta e bem em cima de mim! Eu também não perderia minha chance com o Rox, ai ai ai rs...

**Di Roxton: **Temos discutido muito antes de escrever os capítulos porque planejamos grandes surpresas e revelações, tanto que até temos medo de nos perdermos entre tanta imaginação fértil rs... Aproveite o novo capítulo!

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

O sol começava a iluminar as janelas do quarto, tendo sua luz refletida em todo ambiente pelo vidro entalhado de formas geométricas. Ao longe, cães latiam. Iniciava-se um novo dia na Mansão Mayfair.

Abigail abiu os olhos suavemente, espreguiçando-se, totalmente descansada. Levantou-se, abriu a janela e sentiu-se renovada com a brisa da manhã. Ainda fazia um pouco de frio, mas mesmo assim, aquele prometia ser um dia adorável. Seu primeiro dia no velho mundo. Havia muito a explorar!

Deu uma expiada no guarda-roupa, ainda com tão poucas opções, já que nem tivera tempo de realizar suas primeiras compras. Por enquanto, possuía apenas alguns vestidos, saias e blusas que Anne, tão amavelmente, lhe cedera.

Fez sua higiene pessoal e, após prender os cabelos em um coque, pegou a roupa que havia escolhido anteriormente: optou por uma blusa creme toda bordada com gola alta e fechada no pescoço por um vistoso broche. A saia, muito simples e escura, cujo tecido moldava delicadamente sua cintura e quadris, chegava até o chão. Escolheu uma bota Oxford, de salto fino e baixo, que ia até os tornozelos e era presa com três botões.

Descendo as escadas, novamente teve que deter-se diante das belas obras de arte que decoravam as paredes da mansão. "Primorosos!" pensou consigo mesma. A mansão Mayfair possuía objetos de várias partes do mundo, indicando que seus moradores muito viajavam, entretanto, tudo era arrumado de tal forma que o resultado era harmonioso.

"Senhorita, Lady Mayfair a espera para o café. Queira fazer o favor de me acompanhar" a criada a interrompeu.

Lady Anne Mayfair. Abigail não conseguia deixar de se surpreender a cada momento com ela! Definitivamente, era uma mulher bastante à frente de sua época. Possuía conhecimentos de geologia, arqueologia, história, botânica, literatura e, como se não bastasse, possuía um gosto altamente requintado, conferindo-lhe grande classe. Além disso, era belíssima! Acompanhava o marido em quase todas as suas viagens, conhecendo praticamente o mundo todo e, mesmo assim, aventura nenhuma lhe prejudicara a beleza. Os cabelos negros, levemente ondulados, estavam sempre brilhantes e perfumados. Os grandes olhos cor de mel eram discretamente realçados por maquiagem.

"Teve uma noite agradável, Abi?" perguntou assim que viu sua nova amiga aproximar-se da mesa onde estava servido o café da manhã.

"Maravilhosa, obrigada! Me sinto renovada e pronta para dar meus primeiros passeios. Quero fazer algumas compras e ir à universidade hoje. Se o tempo nos permitir, também pretendo conhecer as pensões, um lugar para que eu possa me acomodar."

"Sabe que sempre terá um lugar para você nesta casa, não é? Mas quero se sinta à vontade para realizar seus planos e que saiba que pode contar comigo no que for preciso."

Abigail agradeceu a gentileza e começaram a comer.

* * *

Ned observava o pôr do sol da varanda da casa da árvore. Era em momentos como esse que gostava de sentar-se ali junto a Verônica e... conversar. Agora percebia como havia conversado de mais, e agido de menos.

"Esteve quieto o dia todo, Malone, em que está pensando?" Roxton notara o jornalista distante e calado a maior parte do dia, depois do que conversaram com Challenger durante a manhã.

Ned pareceu nem saber por onde começar.

"Estou pensando em sair amanhã cedo para procurar Verônica. Nós apenas achamos que ela está na tribo para onde o balão a levou da outra vez. Mas se o próprio Challenger acredita que não devemos ter tanta segurança de que tudo vai acontecer como da outra vez, então não podemos ficar aqui sentados enquanto Verônica está lá fora, sabe-se lá onde! Talvez esteja ferida, sozinha e desprotegida. E depois de tudo, acho que devo isso a ela."

Challenger havia acabado de chegar onde seus amigos estavam e escutou a fala de Malone.

"Com licença, rapazes, não pude deixar de ouvi-lo, Ned. Passei o dia pensando sobre o mesmo que você e acredito que seja uma boa idéia montarmos uma equipe de busca para trazer Verônica de volta."

Ned agora se sentia mais aliviado, afinal, não era o único a pensar assim.

"Ótimo, vamos arrumar as armas, suprimentos e tudo mais para sairmos amanhã bem cedo" Roxton já ia se levantando.

"Roxton, eu prefiro que você fique com Marguerite. Caso Verônica retorne sem que a encontremos, será bom que alguém esteja na casa da árvore para esperá-la." Challenger intercedeu. "Irei com Malone e creio que podemos nos sair bem, o máximo que pode nos acontecer é sermos comidos por um t-rex, mas do estômago dele não passaremos."

O caçador, apesar do tempo já passado no platô, nunca perdia seu espírito aventureiro; continuava a adorar a vida ao ar livre, acampar, caçar, sentir o sangue correr pelas veias na emoção de uma aventura como quando ainda era um jovenzinho. Por outro lado, os argumentos de Challenger eram lógicos e ficar a sós com Marguerite não seria nada ruim. É, as aventuras que o esperassem.

* * *

Verônica estava com cabeça confusa com tantas novas informações. Apesar de ainda doer bastante, a perna já não lhe incomodava tanto, pois passava seus dias absorta na leitura do diário de sua mãe.

Naquela tarde os nativos trouxeram o balão para a aldeia. Muito avariado, precisaria de semanas de reparo. Neste momento, a última coisa que Verônica queria saber era do balão ou de qualquer coisa que a distraísse de sua leitura. Entretanto, a partir de agora teria que ocupar seus dias com o balão e as noites, com o diário.

O curandeiro lhe dissera que aquela era a época em que a tribo estaria indo visitar uma aldeia amiga que seria cicerone da festividade mais importante de todas. Todos os anos nativos de uma tribo convidavam as tribos amigas para evocarem, juntas, em uma cerimônia que durava alguns dias, as almas dos mortos ilustres.

Como a jovem não poderia se deslocar para tão longe, a deixaria com meia dúzia de guerreiros com dupla função: protegê-la e seguir suas orientações para consertar o balão. Dessa forma, ela passaria o dia mostrando aos homens o que fazer e, à noite, se dedicando à leitura.

A volta para casa não a afligia; sabia que ainda tardaria muito, já que os materiais necessários para os reparos estavam, em sua maioria, em locais opostos da mata, o que renderia grande trabalho aos nativos.

À luz de uma lamparina artesanal, Verônica novamente abria o diário de sua mãe, perguntando-se que novas surpresas lhe estariam reservadas...

* * *

"Graças a Deusa você não é do nosso mundo, Abi! A verdadeira história de minha família, aos olhos públicos, não é a metade do que vou lhe contar agora" Anne e Abigail agora começavam a falar sobre o rapto da filha daquela, há alguns anos.

"Certa vez houve uma grande sacerdotisa druida chamada Morrighan. Ela profetizou que um dia reencarnaria em uma de suas descendentes. _'A senda da vida está formada com as marcas dos cascos do cavalo da morte'_ foram as palavras deixadas. Desde então, nossa família tem esperado por essa reencarnação, há séculos. Já passamos por muitos países, fugimos da inquisição, pois até de bruxos já fomos chamados devido a nossos rituais. Felizmente, a linhagem nunca foi comprometida."

Claro que Abigail entendia; era a única que o poderia; ela mesma descendia de uma linhagem tão antiga quanto o próprio nome dos Mayfair.

"Devido às necessidades do mundo, nossa família também teve que se adaptar. Foi quando um de nossos ancestrais, para garantir a proteção de Morrighan, deixou como cláusula de testamento (impossível de ser refutada legalmente) que a cada geração apenas uma Mayfair poderia ser a detentora do patrimônio da família. Claro que ela teria toda a obrigação de ajudar os demais Mayfair, porém, a administração estava em suas mãos e ninguém poderia interferir."

"E qual o critério para se escolher a administradora?" até mesmo para Abigail tudo era muito fantástico.

"Nós acreditamos que quando alguém falece, sua alma fica envolta a uma vibração. Essa vibração carrega a imagem do falecido, a qual fica depositada no óvulo fecundado. Quando este começa a desenvolver-se, o 'desenho' da pessoa que morreu vem a se cristalizar nele. Por isso, quando Morrighan voltar, além de ter a mesma forma física, terá uma marca de nascença. É o que você já deve ter notado na entrada de nossa casa: o símbolo de nossa família."

"Mas ainda assim não vejo qual o critério para escolher o detentor da herança."

"Oh muito simples! A cada geração, uma Mayfair nasce com a marca de nascença! Somente saberemos se é Morrighan se ela começar a manifestar os poderes e suas recordações da vida passada! Eu não sou Morighan, mas sou a detentora do legado da minha geração, porque tenho a marca de nascença."

"Seu marido é seu primo? Afinal, ele é um Mayfair, não?"

"Não, Abi. Existe uma cláusula no contrato que proíbe as Mayfair de retirarem seu sobrenome para acrescentar o do marido. Isso poderia fazer a família deixar de existir! Mas é permitido ao homem que se case com uma de nós, receber nosso nome. Ainda existem pessoas que se escandalizam com isso, hipócritas, mas sabem que a família é uma das mais ricas do mundo e, por isso, não ousam se rebelar contra nós."

Abigail a cada momento se sentia mais e mais identificada com sua amiga. Passara a respeitá-la ainda mais, não pela idade ou posição social (Anne ainda nem completara 30 anos), mas porque, assim como ela mesma, a mulher carregava uma grande responsabilidade e que lhe custara muito caro.

"Você deve estar se perguntando o que tudo isso tem a ver com minha filha raptada, não é mesmo?"

"Já posso imaginar. Tem a ver com a herança, não?"

"Sim, e essa é a parte mais triste" Anne pela primeira vez se mostrara indefesa. "Não escolhi meu destino, ele me foi imposto! Minha mãe era a última administradora dos bens da família e esperava-se que sua filha fosse a próxima, ou talvez, uma de suas sobrinhas. Mas a primeira filha nasceu sem marca alguma. Três anos depois, eu vim ao mundo com a marca. Minha irmã sempre quis o legado, motivo que nunca deixou que fôssemos irmãs de verdade; ela sempre me invejou..."

A protetora estava boquiaberta... "Quer dizer que sua irmã roubou sua filha, Anne?"

As emoções foram demasiado fortes, já era impossível a Anne conter o choro. "O pior é que eu não tenho prova alguma! Ela também tem uma filha da mesma idade que a minha. Charlote, minha irmã, tinha certeza de que sua filha seria a próxima na linhagem, mas foi a minha! Maldita herança! Não posso provar nada, mas sei que foi Charlote! Graças a uma herança que eu não pedi, deixei de ter minha filha aqui! Nos mudamos para esta casa afastada de Londres justamente com o intuito de investigamos sem olhares curiosos. Foi tudo em vão! Quantas vezes não fui a orfanatos levada por pistas falsas e chegando lá, não era a minha Marguerite!"

Tudo que Abigail conseguiu fazer nesse instante foi abraçar sua amiga e deixá-la chorar. Talvez as lágrimas e o ombro amigo pudessem oferecer algum alívio para sua alma angustiada.

* * *

Malone e Challenger já haviam saído, quando Marguerite levantou-se. Foi direto para a cozinha tomar uma xícara de sua tão apreciada bebida – café – e servir-se de uma torrada.

"Bom dia, Marguerite! Parece que temos a casa só para nós por uns dias, não é?" Roxton estava fascinado com a possibilidade de poderem estar juntos à vontade, sem estar fugindo dos olhares dos amigos. Não por ele, claro, mas Marguerite insistia em manter as coisas desse jeito.

"Uhun" foi sua resposta.

"E já que é assim, poderíamos ter um dia de descanso. Quero dizer, vamos fazer as tarefas que realmente não podem deixar de ser feitas diariamente e, depois, ficaremos descansado. Que tal?"

"Ótimo! Você pode começar lavando a louça e consertando aquele vazamento do banheiro enquanto vou lá para baixo costurar algumas roupas. Aliás, suas ceroulas têm mais buracos que um queijo suíço" Marguerite não estava exatamente de mal humor, só não queria conversar, não tão cedo.

Algumas horas depois, Roxton desceu para procura-la. Lá estava sentada em um banco, ao lado de um bule de café e uma xícara, com uma pilha de roupas para remendar. Era isso ou começar a se vestir como os nativos.

"Já terminei, Marguerite!" Roxton anunciou todo sorridente.

"Por que não vai direto ao ponto, Roxton? O que você quer?" ela já perguntou de uma vez. Já passara tempo suficiente com Roxton para saber que quando ele ficava rodeando muito, ou ia aprontar alguma (se já não tivesse) ou ia perguntar algo que ela não queria falar.

"Tudo bem, se você prefere assim, seco e direto... Não é que eu tenha um assunto em especial. É sobre umas coisas que eu andei pensando e o seu comportamento nos últimos dias..."

"Fale logo, eu serei forte e prometo responder as perguntas que eu achar conveniente, combinado?"

"É, devo admitir que é melhor do que nada. Bom, mas o que queria dizer é que me parece muito estranho você ter brincado nas pedras de Avebury e não ter me visto, ou eu não ter visto você. Eu andava por todos os cantos com meu pônei, conhecia cada centímetro daquele lugar..."

"Está achando que eu menti, Roxton?" antes que pudesse responder, ela derramou uma enxurrada de palavras. "Desde que eu me entendo por gente, minhas recordações são de um orfanato mantido por freiras. Por que fui deixada lá? Não sei, não sei ao menos meu sobrenome e nem se meu nome é mesmo Marguerite" era muito doloroso para a morena tocar em um assunto que a ressentia profundamente.

"Eu não quis dizer que você estava mentindo, me perdoe. Só achei uma infeliz coincidência não termos nos conhecido, talvez hoje nossa vida fosse muito diferente..."

Marguerite respirou fundo, agora mais contida. "Acho difícil. Passei apenas alguns meses ali. Fiquei no orfanato desde sempre e eu nunca era mostrada a nenhuma família que procurava uma criança para adoção. Até que fiquei numa cabana em Avebury junto com uma mulher que me tratava até bem. Depois fui mandada para a Europa, onde estudei em ótimas escolas, com todas as despesas pagas. Mas eu nunca soube quem fazia isso por mim! Aos 18 anos achei que já era hora de fazer as coisas por mim mesma, e acabei em Paris, onde conheci Adrienne".

"Você nunca tentou descobrir quem eram seus pais?"

"E para que? Eles me abandonaram, se me quisessem, eu não teria sido jogada como uma roupa que não serve mais. E depois me envolvi em outros assuntos..." Marguerite por diversas vezes procurou investigar sobre suas origens, sendo todas as tentativas infrutíferas. O mais perto que conseguiu chegar foi a certidão de nascimento que Chang usou para chantageá-la. Entretanto, temia ainda admitir que essa busca era praticamente sua única razão de viver, até chegar ao platô, porque se sentiria tola e desprotegida.

Roxton não conseguiu evitar uma risada irônica. "Marguerite, quando vai deixar de guardar tudo para si mesma? Lembre-se que eu sei o que a trouxe a este platô. Eu só quero entender! Um dia vamos sair daqui, e como acha que vai ser?"

Agora quem ria ironicamente era Marguerite, já levantando-se. "Como eu acho que vai ser o que, Roxton? Nós?"

Uma súbita onda de rubor o tomou pela afronta tão aberta, entretanto, se não avançasse rápido, provavelmente tardaria muito a conseguir outra conversa dessa com a morena.

"Já que você mesma citou, sim, estou falando de nós, e daí? Está achando o que? Que quando voltarmos a Londres cada um vai tomar um rumo, sem olhar para trás, ignorando tudo que já vivemos aqui e... tudo o que sentimos?"

"Roxton, não posso! Será melhor para todos! O que me trouxe a este platô já não tem mais possibilidade de ser meu. Isso sem contar que estou envolvida em muita coisa, das quais você só sabe uma pequena parte. Terei contas a acertar e não quero ver você envolvido nisso."

"Já disse: não me importam os segredos que ainda possa ter. Se quiser contá-los, eu ouvirei; se não quiser, que me importa? E por que tem que ser tudo eu, eu, eu e eu? Deixe-me ajuda-la, ora! De que me servirá voltar a Londres, se não posso salvar a pessoa que amo?"

"Essa conversa não vai nos levar a parte alguma. Se era isso, assunto encerrado." ela encaminhava-se de volta para o elevador quando Roxton a agarrou pelo braço.

"Não vai fugir de novo! Chega! Será que ainda não percebeu que não vou desistir de você?"

"Me solta, Roxton! Agora!" ela ameaçou, sem que ele recuasse um único centímetro. Os olhos azuis faiscavam, uma mescla de ódio e desejo. Foi com a mão em cheio para acertar uma bofetada no rosto do caçador, mas ele, mais rápido, segurou sua mão. Agora, estava à mercê dele.

"Já mandei me soltar!" gritou.

Já era tarde demais. Seus olhos se encontraram e agora ela podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele; uma fogueira pronta para consumi-la. Sem mais palavras, Roxton a puxou para mais perto, beijando-a de forma bruta; estava sedento por esse momento, como se fosse a última gota d'água num imenso deserto. Marguerite procurou se desvencilhar daquele beijo selvagem, forçado, roubado; mas ela mesma ansiava por aquele contato. Conseguiu apenas soltar suas mãos das dele para abraçá-lo, enroscando-se em seu pescoço.

CONTINUA...


	5. Capítulo 5

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**Capítulo 5**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & Towanda BR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**SPOILERS:** Vários episódios de todas as temporadas, especialmente HOTS e, claro, minha fic "Depois da tempestade" (DDT), já que esta aqui é uma continuação.

**COMMENTS:**

**Nessa:** Obrigada por deixar review nos 2 capítúlos! A Towanda acha chato o episódio das bruxas e eu tbem, mas por motivos diferentes (eu acho chato por não ter 100 R&M rs...). Estamos procurando ser o mais pontuais possível, esperamos que goste do novo cap ;-)

**Jess Nobre:** Tah pensando o que? Meus cães são mto chics rs... Na verdade, descendentes de R&M hahaha Nós estamos enlaçando todos os personagens, de forma q todos se unem no final, mas isso só mais para a frente he!

**Rafinha:** Agora vc vai se divertir! Esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho, muitas emoções p/ vc!

**Cris:** Não está sendo fácil trabalhar com a Towanda. Ela simplesmente queria q a Marg tivesse câimbra na boca, assim ela pararia de beijar o Roxton, pode? Sorte q eu não deixei. É R&M na veia p/ sempre! Ficar na agonia de esperar cap é agonizante, mas ser EASI tbem é :-( Agora a Si puxa minhas orelhas p/ eu não parar rs...

Obrigada a todos que estão deixando review e p/ quem não tah tbem he! Feliz 2006 ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Quinze dias haviam se passado desde a chegada de Abigail à casa dos Mayfair. Com a ajuda de Anne, já aprendera a se locomover independentemente pela cidade, mesmo a residência ficando bem afastada. Juntas, visitaram as melhores lojas de Londres. Além disso, haviam descoberto terem mais em comum do que pensavam: a curiosidade e a sede pelo conhecimento.

Entretanto, Abigail se manteve firme a seu propósito: descobrir o Velho Mundo sozinha. Apesar do profundo carinho que sentia pela jovem, Anne respeitou sua decisão, mas não sem antes lembrar infinitas vezes de que se precisasse de qualquer coisa, não hesitasse em procurá-la.

Anne fez questão de acompanhar a escolha da nova moradia de Abigail em Londres. Um pequeno, confortável e arejado quarto em uma pensão. Anne teria preferido que a moça escolhesse acomodações maiores, mas tinha que admitir: a localização, bem próxima à universidade, era perfeita para que Abigail pudesse desfrutar de um ambiente saudável.

Mas só ao levar os pertences de Abigail para sua nova moradia, Anne percebeu que chegara a hora de se despedirem. Deram-se as mãos e passaram alguns minutos contemplando-se, como a adiar o momento do adeus.

"Anne eu não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que fez por mim. Jamais vou me esquecer da nossa amizade e se permitir, gostaria de visitá-la sempre que possível."

"Você sabe que sempre haverá um lugar para você na mansão Mayfair."

"Tenho certeza disso."

"Diga-me, Abi. Algum dia você voltará para o platô, não é?" Anne agora se tornara mais séria.

"Com certeza. Lá é o lugar ao qual pertenço e onde está o meu legado. Mas por que pergunta?"

Anne tirou de dentro da bolsa uma pequena caixa de madeira. Dentro havia algo embrulhado em um lenço: a metade de um medalhão.

"Esta é a metade de um medalhão que confere muitos poderes a quem o carregar, como viajar no tempo e no espaço, desde que unido à outra metade. Em mão erradas, pode tornar-se uma arma perigosa. Está na família há séculos! Mas nunca soubemos o que foi feito da outra metade, e nem quando se perdeu. Dizem que foi entregue a uma outra família, mas sinceramente não sei se isso é verdade. Eu deveria dar este amuleto à minha filha... E ela não está aqui. Minha irmã, Charlote, e sua filha não são confiáveis! E eu jurei a mim mesma que elas podem até ficar com toda a fortuna da família, mas ser um Mayfair é muito mais que uma herança. É uma grande responsabilidade para a qual ela não foi escolhida e usou de meios sujos para consegui-lo. Tenho muito medo que alguma coisa me aconteça e acabe caindo em mãos erradas."

"Nada vai lhe acontecer, Anne."

"Por favor, deixe-me continuar. Preciso de um favor. Esteja à vontade para recusar."

"Mas do que se trata?"

"Eu lhe agradeceria imensamente se o levasse com você e o deixasse em um lugar onde não possa ser encontrado. Nunca!"

"Eu entendo o que quer dizer". E quem melhor que Abigail para entender? Ela mesma era a herdeira de uma grande responsabilidade. "Ele estará seguro comigo, não se preocupe, Anne. E vou torcer para que um dia sua filha volte e eu possa devolvê-lo a ela".

"Obrigada, Abi, de verdade. Nada de adeus, apenas 'até breve', ok?"

"Até breve, Anne"

Anne sentiu-se leve após a despedida de Abigail. Agora tinha certeza de que Charlote jamais colocaria suas mãos no medalhão. No fundo, ainda mantinha viva a esperança de que, um dia, a metade do oroborus chegasse às mãos de sua filha.

* * *

Ned e Challenger pretendiam chegar à aldeia Zanga ainda com o dia claro. Lá pediriam uma canoa emprestada e seguiriam rio acima em direção ao local em que Verônica fora acolhida da vez anterior.

"Sabe, Malone," – começou Challenger – "há algum tempo queria lhe perguntar... e por favor, não pense que estou lhe pressionando...mas eu nunca entendi realmente o que há entre você e Verônica."

"Digamos que eu me preocupo profundamente com ela. Sempre seremos grandes amigos – mas romanticamente, acho que ela procura por alguma outra coisa." – respondeu resignado.

"Como o que?"

"Bem, digamos que ela ama minhas histórias – não a mim. Acho que ela precisa de um homem de ação. Assim como Roxton."

Challenger riu colocando a mão no ombro do jornalista.

"Sabe Malone. O brilho que vejo nos olhos de Verônica quando vocês estão juntos não é de alguém que gosta apenas das suas histórias."

"Você acha?"

"Eu não acho, Malone. Tenho certeza."

"Mas eu perguntei a ela."

"Malone, Malone, Malone. Alguma vez você se questionou que ela apenas podia ter medo que um relacionamento romântico poderia acabar com a amizade de vocês?"

"Foi isso que ela me disse. Ou quase."

"Acho que vocês terão muito a conversar, meu jovem." – riu o cientista.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que estavam sendo observados. Atrás dos arbustos duas bruxas o seguiam. Quando a mata ficou mais fechada, não puderam evitar serem descobertas.

"Quem está ai?" – chamou Challenger, enquanto ele e o jornalista apontavam suas armas.

"Por favor, não atirem." – disseram as vozes femininas.

"Saiam para onde possamos vê-las" gritou Challenger.

As moças saíram dos arbustos e Ned ficou surpreso. Conhecia as duas.

"Abaixem os rifles, está bem? Temos procurado por vocês dois" disse a loira.

Challenger hesitou, mas Malone sinalizou para que o cientista mantivesse a posição.

"É mesmo?" – o jornalista adiantou-se dando uma piscadela para Challenger, que entendeu que o amigo estava no controle da situação.

"Eu sou..." – começou a moça loira.

"Não me diga." – interrompeu Ned – "Narina, certo?"

"Como você sabe?"

O jovem ignorou a pergunta, apontando para a outra mulher – "E você é... Brywik. Vocês estão perdidas?"

As duas estavam tão surpresas quanto Challenger.

"Não… quer dizer… sim… quer dizer… moramos em um castelo aqui perto."

"Um castelo?" – Challenger duvidou.

"Sim, muito antigo e construído na montanha. Gostariam de vê-lo?" ofereceu Narina.

"Talvez... mas temos muitas coisas a fazer" começou Ned. "Este é o grande mago branco, George Edward Challenger, e eu sou seu aprendiz, Ned Malone. Estamos recolhendo algumas ervas para nossos feitiços e, além disso, estamos procurando uma amiga que desapareceu."

As duas estavam surpresas. Lady Alice não as havia avisado de que o tal mago era tão poderoso; se apenas o aprendiz era capaz de ler suas mentes, imagine o que o mago não seria capaz de fazer? Claro que elas não sabiam que o tempo retrocedeu, por isso não se lembravam de Ned, que agora usava essa vantagem a seu favor.

"Uma amiga?" questionou Brywik.

"É. Jovem, loira, voando num balão!" respondeu Ned.

Narina deu um cutucão em Brywik. "E como se chama essa sua amiga?"

"Verônica" Challenger respondeu, procurando entender que diabo estava acontecendo, afinal, essa conversa lhe pareceu, no mínimo, sem sentido algum.

"Ora, mas ela está em nosso castelo! Podemos levar vocês até ela, não é uma feliz coincidência?" disse Narina, enquanto Brywik balançava a cabeça positivamente.

"Fantástico! Mas antes temos que recolher, como lhes disse, algumas ervas para nossos feitiços. E faltam muitas! Se vocês esperarem…"

"Nós podemos ajudar! Entendemos alguma coisa de ervas, é só dizer o que precisam!" ofereceu Narina.

O rapaz rascunhou uma lista de folhas e flores que sabia ter visto pelo caminho, já bem distante de onde estavam. Também incluiu um desenho de cada, só para 'facilitar'.

Quando as duas já estavam a uma distância razoável, Challenger, pela primeira vez, abriu a boca:

"Malone, acho que me deve algumas explicações! O que está havendo aqui?"

O jornalista fez um resumo da aventura que tivera com Roxton e as duas bruxas, na vez em que Lady Alice tentara matar Challenger e seus amigos, por causa de que ele, com todo o seu racionalismo e cientifismo, era uma ameaça à magia.

"Certo, meu rapaz. Mas o que pretende agora? Sabe que mesmo que saiamos agora, essas moças podem perfeitamente nos alcançar de novo em alguns dias, e o que faremos? Não acho que protelando a situação iremos nos livrar desse problema".

"Não se preocupe com nada, mago branco!" brincou Ned. "Está tudo sob controle. Hoje você mostrará seus magníficos poderes e essas duas irão aprender uma lição da qual jamais esquecerão! Enquanto preparamos tudo, deixe que lhe explique..." O jornalista gargalhava enquanto contava seu plano para Challenger. Se desse tudo certo, se livrariam das duas e ainda se divertiriam muito.

* * *

Marguerite entregou-se de corpo e alma aquele beijo. Sentia-se envolver pela paixão que lhe invadia o corpo todo, impregnando-se na pele, impossível escapar.

Lentamente, o beijo foi ficando mais e mais suave e agora se olhavam, fascinados, admirando-se.

"Oh Roxton, não sei no que você está pensando! Onde pretende chegar afinal?" perguntou quase num suspiro.

Roxton voltou a ficar sério. Agora iria falar o que lhe estava enroscado na garganta desde muito tempo.

"Será que ainda não percebeu, Marguerite? Quero o que todo homem quer: uma esposa, filhos, uma família. Essa é a única segurança que um homem pode ter na vida, é seu porto seguro. E eu quero isso com você!"

Surpresa, a herdeira já procurava se livrar dos braços fortes do caçador. "Pare, Roxton, eu não posso permitir que..."

"Não, agora você vai escutar. Não me importam os segredos que você ainda possa ter, não me importa que pessoas queiram lhe fazer mal em Londres e tampouco se você não conhece sua família verdadeira. Eu a protegerei, sabe que sou capaz. E coloco minha fortuna à sua disposição para procurarmos sua família. Mas seremos 'nós', você e eu, juntos!"

"Mas..."

"Marguerite, não quero que me responda nada. Não costumo traçar metas distantes. Hoje nós estamos aqui e não sabemos quando voltaremos a Londres, e nem se voltaremos. Quando sairmos, se sairmos, minha palavra continuará de pé: eu não vou deixar que você fuja. E quanto ao agora, vamos vive-lo!"

A morena agora sentia-se extremamente orgulhosa de Roxton. Ele quer se casar! Ajudar a procurar sua família! Temia que se ele descobrisse certas ações de seu passado, seus sentimentos mudassem. Entretanto, ele mesmo havia ido preso para salvar Parcifal, sem saber que estava salvando a sua Marguerite, no futuro; mesmo com esse segredo, nada mudou. O que mais temia era que tentassem fazer mal a esse homem maravilhoso, isso sim seria o pior que poderia acontecer. Mas não poderia viver fugindo para sempre e nem deixar sua vida ser conduzida por pessoas como Xang. Finalmente, a possibilidade de abrir seu coração foi criada.

"Você não desiste mesmo de sua presa, não é caçador?" ela perguntou agora mimada e carinhosa.

"Eu disse a você que só se encontra uma mulher de ferro e fogo uma vez na eternidade. E não se pode deixá-la escapar quando a tem nas mãos!"

Marguerite lembrou do dia em que Roxton proferiu essas palavras pela primeira vez, há três anos. Às vezes, sentia que fazia tanto tempo que estava no platô que até mesmo chegava a acreditar que sempre viveu ali, esquecendo-se dos luxos e maravilhas da civilização. Obviamente esse era o tipo de pensamento que não revelaria nem a sua própria sombra.

Então ela deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, fingindo estar brava. "Chega de boa vida, Lord Roxton, me ajude a levar as roupas e a garrafa lá para cima."

* * *

Thomas Layton gostava de freqüentar os eventos da universidade. Ampliava assim o círculo de amigos além de seus conhecimentos.

Chegara a Londres três anos atrás, vindo de New York, pronto para o concluir os estudos e para seu futuro profissional.

Agora estava ali, procurando um lugar no auditório lotado. Avistou uma cadeira vazia bem no canto e foi se esgueirando e abrindo caminho. Já ia sentar quando ouviu o alerta.

"É melhor ter cuidado. O encosto está quebrado."

Sentou devagar, tomando cuidado para não apoiar as costas.

"Muito obrigado. Seria muito constrangedor cair aqui no meio de tanta gente. Com certeza me tornaria o centro das atenções." – sorriu – "Thomas Layton."

Ela devolveu o sorriso.

"Abigail. Se caísse, certamente atrasaria o início da palestra do professor Summerlee, e estou esperando este evento há mais de uma semana."

"Isso seria péssimo." – ele olhou mais atentamente para a moça, parecendo lembrar de alguma coisa – "Já não nos vimos antes?"

"É bem provável, considerando que freqüentamos o mesmo campus."

"Minha lógica foi estupidamente óbvia não é?"

"Bem, eu diria óbvia, mas não estupidamente."

"Você é gentil. O que está cursando?"

"Na verdade nada. Tenho grande interesse em história natural e vou sempre à biblioteca. Também costumo freqüentar todos os eventos acadêmicos abertos. E você?"

"Engenharia. Me formo em breve."

"Tentando me impressionar?" – brincou ela.

"Se estivesse tentando impressionar teria dito que já tinha me formado... pensando bem eu realmente deveria ter dito isso. Vou me lembrar da próxima vez."

Após a palestra Thomas quis acompanhá-la até a pensão, mas ela recusou educadamente. Diante da insistência dele em fazer-lhe companhia, chegaram finalmente a um acordo negociando o almoço do dia seguinte no café da universidade.

* * *

Thomas estava fascinado com a possibilidade de participar da construção de ferrovias na África assim que terminasse os estudos. Viera dos Estados Unidos, sua terra natal, para concluir sua formação em Londres. Seus avós de origem irlandesa haviam feito fortuna na América. Seus pais deram continuidade aos prósperos negócios e agora na Europa ele tinha uma vida tranqüila e totalmente voltada para seus objetivos. Alugava um excelente e espaçoso quarto em uma das melhores pensões, usava os serviços de coche para se deslocar pela cidade, freqüentava bons restaurantes e podia ir as estréias dos espetáculos mais disputados. Gostava de esportes especialmente de tênis e remo, mas sentia falta dos esportes típicos de seu país como beisebol e futebol americano. Embora apreciasse um bom vinho e eventualmente provasse alguma bebida mais forte Thomas era um péssimo bebedor. Duas ou três doses de uísque ou canecas de cerveja, já eram o suficiente para deixá-lo embriagado.

Abigail escolheu um sobrenome, o que foi muito estranho para ela. Ninguém de sua família jamais precisou de um, contudo não teve duvidas de que era necessário. Se ia passar algum tempo vivendo naquele mundo tão diferente, então seguiria as normas do lugar. Escolheu um antigo nome francês, Foster, cujo significado, guardiã da floresta, lhe pareceu apropriado. Com as muitas pedras que trouxera consigo ao sair de Avalon e do platô não teve nenhum problema em manter-se de forma confortável. Mantinha o pequeno quarto na pensão próxima ao campus para o caso de assistir a alguma palestra à noite e ficar sem opção de retornar para onde realmente morava. Alugara o ateliê uma semana após ter ficado sozinha em Londres. Localizado na periferia da cidade, lá tinha mais privacidade e espaço. Não contara a Anne a respeito de seu verdadeiro local de moradia, pois achava desnecessário preocupá-la. Abigail tinha um imenso desejo de conhecer o mundo fora do platô, e no geral gostava das coisas novas que via todos os dias. Embora percebesse que muitas vezes era alvo de olhares e comentários maldosos, procurava não se aborrecer afinal, pelos padrões daquele mundo as mulheres da era Vitoriana deveriam ser inocentes, virtuosas, obedientes e submissas além de não terem qualquer opinião intelectual e decididamente ela não queria tentar ser daquele jeito.

Aos poucos foram passando cada vez mais tempo juntos. Dividiam a mesma mesa na biblioteca, estudavam sentados na área verde do campus, enquanto partilhavam o lanche. Caminhavam discutindo os assuntos lidos nos folhetins semanais. Parecia que se conheciam a vida inteira.

Abigail ensinou-lhe sobre os animais, as plantas e as estrelas, sobre filosofia e arte. Guiado pela moça, Thomas habituou-se a freqüentar museus e exposições. Apresentou-o a talentosos e pobres artesãos e falou a respeito de técnicas e artistas que admirava. O levou a quermesses e feiras que aconteciam no Hyde Park onde todos os tipos de objetos eram vendidos, de fitas para os cabelos até pias. Ela adorava caixas de música, espetáculos de circo e ver as crianças soltando pipa. Omitindo algumas coisas, contou sobre o lugar em que nasceu, a Amazônia, onde as poucas expedições que ali conseguiram chegar, deixaram livros e despertaram nela a sede do conhecimento. Abigail tinha curiosidade e energia inesgotáveis.

Thomas por sua vez a conduzia pelas ruas de Londres mostrando as construções cada vez mais ousadas da cidade. Explicou-lhe a base da política e da diplomacia. A levou a teatros, concertos e as mais luxuosas festas de Londres e depois de ensinar-lhe a dançar os dois flutuavam pelos salões de baile. Nos melhores restaurantes ela aprendeu com ele a arte dos grandes chefes de cozinha e da degustação de vinhos. Ensinou-lhe a respeito do beisebol e ficou irritado ao perceber que ela rebatia melhor do que ele. Também tentou ensina-la a andar de bicicleta, mas entre risos e algumas quedas Thomas descobriu que jamais teria êxito nessa empreitada e desistiu.

* * *

"Gostaria que conhecesse algumas pessoas." – Disse Thomas após almoçarem juntos no campus.

O rapaz a levou a uma espaçosa casa.

Abigail observou o grande número de pessoas de várias idades. Desde as muito jovens, até muito idosas. A grande maioria era homem, mas a moça observou duas senhoras na casa dos 30 anos entre eles.

"Quem são Thomas? Seus Amigos?"

"Muitos deles, sim. Todos são cientistas, estudantes, muitos autodidatas como você. Alguns com muito potencial, mas, sem dinheiro para pagar uma universidade, freqüentam a biblioteca. Nos reunimos regularmente aqui, para discutir, estudar, desenvolver projetos."

Acomodaram-se em duas cadeiras vazias bem no fundo da sala onde evitaram chamar a atenção. Na frente um homem bem vestido falava a respeito da descoberta do primeiro crânio de Neanderthal em 1852. Abigail observou fascinada. Em seguida um senhor idoso colocou-se à frente onde discorreu a respeito da passagem do cometa Halley que cruzara o céu da Terra em 1885.

Morando em Avalon, sabia da existência das comunidades do platô, mas pouco ou nada convivia com elas ou sabia de suas reais dificuldades ou a respeito de seus hábitos. Ao conhecer aquelas pessoas, Abigail começou a entender as alegrias e desventuras de participar das coisas que a rodeavam.

Passou a acompanhar Thomas nas reuniões onde, pouco a pouco, foi conquistando o respeito dos sisudos e moralistas homens que freqüentavam o lugar. Envolveu-se principalmente em projetos relacionados a História Natural, contribuindo com seus conhecimentos sobre a flora e fauna sul-americana.

Tudo que aqueles homens e mulheres desejavam era poder praticar a ciência sem que o estado direcionasse suas pesquisas de acordo com seus interesses. Ao mesmo tempo, se não cedessem a essas exigências, jamais teriam dinheiro ou facilidades desenvolver para qualquer projeto.

Abigail começou a refletir em seus quadros as novas impressões a respeito de sua terra natal. E refletir seu desejo de sair de Avalon e realmente conhecer seus vizinhos Zangas, Amazonas, Hagans, ...

* * *

Ao chegar ao ateliê Thomas encontrou Abigail cercada de pedaços de madeira, martelo, pregos, tecido grosso e gesso.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Telas. Quero pintar e não tenho mais nenhuma."

"Não tem ninguém que possa fazer isso em seu lugar?"

Ela olhou para ele inquisitivamente.

"Alguém?... quer dizer?..."

"Quero dizer... isso não é trabalho para uma dama."

"Sempre fiz as minhas telas." – disse pegando uma armação retangular de madeira e começando a estender o tecido grosso sobre ela. Em seguida pegou alguns pregos pequenos e o martelo. Layton imediatamente empertigou-se.

"Sempre fazia senhorita." – Tirou o paletó arregaçando as mangas da camisa – "Por favor, afaste-se."

"Thomas..."

"Não seja teimosa. Terminarei isso na metade do tempo e assim poderemos ir à biblioteca mais cedo."

Abigail afastou-se sabendo que era inútil argumentar. Confiante o rapaz posicionou o prego na madeira e ergueu o martelo para em seguida com toda força atingir o... A moça o viu trincar os dentes, ficar vermelho de uma só vez e apertar os olhos.

"Ugh..." – gemeu baixinho. Abigail já ia rir, mas viu o sangue escorrer do polegar dele. Rapidamente ela envolveu um pedaço de pano limpo na mão de Thomas.

"Segure isso. Eu já volto." - Correu procurando a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Estancou o sangue e lavou com cuidado, enquanto ele gemia.

"Ai!"

"Fique quieto."

"Está doendo." – reclamou.

"Parece um tomate amassado. Fez um belo estrago." – concentrou-se na colocação do anti-séptico, e ao fazer o curativo tentou ser o mais delicada possível. Não percebeu que ele não mais prestava atenção à dor.

Thomas aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela para finalmente após tanto tempo sentir o sabor de seus lábios. A jovem não ofereceu resistência. Quando se afastaram ela disse simplesmente.

"Isso não vai ajudar em nada a melhorar o machucado."

"Que machucado?" – o olhar dele não se desviava da moça.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, só quero olhar para você."

Abigail sorriu – "E o que está vendo?"

"A mulher mais bonita do mundo."

"Acho melhor chamar o médico. Você está enxergando coisas."

"Não estou... Eu te amo."

"Com certeza não sou a mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas com certeza sou a de mais sorte." – Estavam com os rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

"Pode dizer que sou louco, mas assim mesmo vou perguntar." - Fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco - "Quer se casar comigo Abi?"

Ela foi pega de surpresa, mas não conseguia afastar-se. Segundos antes haviam se beijado pela primeira vez e agora ele a pedia em casamento. Embora repentino sabia que ele falava sério. E mais do que qualquer coisa, ela queria aceitar.

"O que está dizendo Thomas?"

"Case comigo."

"Você mal me conhece. Há tantas coisas que não sabe a meu respeito."

"Então me diga. Sou um bom ouvinte. Mas antes preciso que você me responda..."

Abigail nem pestanejou ao responder a pergunta que ele sequer precisava ter feito.

"Mais do que qualquer coisa Thomas."

Thomas beijou-lhe as mãos longamente.

"Quem é você, Abi?"

"É uma história muito longa."

"Tenho todo o tempo do mundo."

"Você nunca vai acreditar."

Ele sentiu o nervosismo dela.

"Faça com que eu acredite. Por favor, Abi." – implorou – "Apenas conte tudo."

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

"Está bem. Mas antes vou terminar o curativo."

"Eu devia ter deixado você fazer o trabalho." – sorriu encabulado – "Fui um bobo."

"Não. Você foi um perfeito cavalheiro... Prontinho. Não molhe por alguns dias."

"Certo."

Fizeram uma chávena de chá acomodando-se na pequena mesa da minúscula cozinha. Aquela seria uma conversa muito, muito longa.

CONTINUA...


	6. Capítulo 6

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**Capítulo 6**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & Towanda BR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Crys Richard:** É uma honra ter vc lendo nossa fic! Ainda haverá mto suspense e muitas revelações, pois pretendemos pôr em prática a teoria do Challenger de que existe uma explicação para tudo.

**Rosa:** A Towanda vai me matar, mas terei q relatar: ela tah sendo incrível com as cenas R&M, me deu várias dicas, além de melhorar o texto rs... E obrigada por deixar review em todos os capítulos, vc é um amor!

**Rafinha:** Se prepara que tem mais R&M na veia hehehe

**Jess:** Se vc acha o Tom apressadinho, vai começar a ter grandes surpresas agora. Te recomendo ler os próximos capítulos com ar condicionado, pq a coisa vai esquentar! E sobre o Ned, por incrível q pareça, foi sugestão minha (Lady K) deixar dessa vez o Ned mais esperto, mas só pq ela me ajudou com as ceninhas R&M (é, a Towanda tbem gosta de R&M).

**Cris:** Hoje o final vai ser um pouco tristinho... qdo a Si me mostrou, fiquei xingando o Thomas, isso q ele fez é sacanagem! Vamos ver o q vc nos diz ;-)

Obrigada a todas vocês q deixaram review e quem não deixou, anda logo ou vai ter greve!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

"Challenger, lembra quando Roxton lutou com o dragão?"

"Claro! Jamais esqueceria daquilo. Mas onde quer chegar, Malone?"

"Acha que pode fazer o truque com os espelhos de novo?"

Challenger estufou o peito ofendido.

"Que afronta, meu jovem! Sou perfeitamente capaz de faze-lo quantas vezes e onde quiser. E não é um truque, é ciência!"

* * *

"Venho de uma família que existe há centenas de anos e que tem uma missão muito específica." - começou Abigail – "Manter o equilíbrio do lugar onde nasci e para onde voltarei em breve."

"Amazônia." – Thomas prestava atenção ao que lhe era dito.

"Mais do que isso. É um lugar muito especial. É chamado platô. Um lugar de difícil acesso que poucos conhecem e, dentre esses poucos, a grande maioria ainda acredita ser uma lenda. Uma terra cercada por imensas formações rochosas onde vivem diversas civilizações e seres pré-históricos."

"Pré-históricos?"

"Eis um dos motivos pelos quais disse que não acreditaria."

"Desculpe. Por favor, continue."

"O platô é a fonte da vida. E do equilíbrio desta fonte depende o equilíbrio de todo o resto, incluindo tudo que esteja fora dele. Foi neste lugar que nasci e a linhagem a qual pertenço tem como função manter esse equilíbrio."

"A energia do platô é poderosa e para se chegar a esse poder é necessária uma chave que chamamos de trion. Somos as protetoras dessa chave."

"Somos? Quantas de vocês existem?" – interrompeu ele.

"A protetora do trion é minha avó. Quando ela se for, minha mãe assumirá a guarda da chave, depois serei eu e assim sucessivamente."

"Você não tem irmãos?"

"Tive. Ele morreu muito jovem."

"Sinto muito. Se ainda fosse vivo tornar-se-ia um protetor?"

"Por algum motivo que não entendemos, as mulheres da minha família são protetoras mais poderosas. Se estivesse vivo e eu não, ele assumiria após minha mãe. Existe um lugar, Avalon, que é o refúgio dos protetores. Lá ele permaneceria pelo resto da vida."

"Mas, e se alguma coisa acontecer a você? Quer dizer, se em algum momento a linhagem a qual você pertence terminar e o platô ficar sem um protetor? E de quem vocês protegem o platô?"

"O poder é cobiçado por outras linhagens cujo objetivo é justamente se apoderar da chave e é deles que protegemos o trion. Este só pode ser entregue a alguém por um protetor ou tomado caso o protetor esteja morto. Se em algum momento a família a qual pertenço se extinguir, caberá aqueles que estiverem em Avalon iniciar uma nova linhagem de protetores."

"Estou muito confuso."

"Imagino que sim."

"Por que você está aqui?"

"Como disse, o platô é um lugar de difícil acesso e que poucos conhecem. Mas não é inexpugnável. As pessoas são livres para ir e vir. Mas não é nada fácil encontrar as entradas e saídas. Muitas delas mudam de lugar com o passar do tempo e são poucos os que hoje as conhecem."

"Assim como alguns de meus ancestrais fizeram antes de mim, eu queria conhecer o mundo sobre o qual sempre li e imaginei. Este era o meu sonho e o presente que minha avó me deu, como atual protetora, foi permitir que eu o fizesse."

"Então, junto a um grupo de arqueólogos de passagem pelo platô, a quem lhes foi oferecido o caminho de volta (nenhum deles o conhecia e, sem mim, talvez nunca deixassem o mundo perdido) vim para cá. Minha avó designou avatares, que são guerreiros treinados para proteger nossa família e sob sua guarda fui conduzida ao mundo até que pudesse chegar ao porto onde peguei o navio para Londres. Bastou trazer pedras que vocês chamam de 'preciosas' para que se tornasse fácil conseguir documentos e tudo o mais que preciso para viver aqui."

O rapaz parecia hipnotizado.

"Thomas?" – chamou ela – "Thomas!"

"Desculpe."

"Você está bem?"

"Estou confuso. Muito, muito confuso."

"Preciso retornar em breve. Quando minha avó morrer, minha mãe será a nova protetora e terei que estar lá para assumir em seu lugar, caso lhe aconteça alguma coisa."

"Quantos anos vocês vivem? Quantos anos tem a sua avó?"

"Ela já é bem idosa. Exceto pela missão que nos é destinada, não existe nada de especial em minha família. Sou tão humana quanto você. Acredite, também já machuquei minhas mãos fazendo telas."

"Se você não retornar começarão uma nova linhagem?"

"Isso mesmo. Minha mãe o fará para garantir que haja alguém para substituí-la. Uma nova família entre as que vivem em Avalon será escolhida. Mas levará muito tempo até que essa nova linhagem se fortaleça. Minha avó é mais forte do que a mãe dela, minha mãe é mais forte que minha avó, eu sou mais forte que minha mãe e, se eu tiver uma filha, ela será mais forte do que eu."

"Então, se quiser você pode ficar?"

"Posso, mas nunca o faria."

"Nem por mim?"

"Você não entende. Ficar aqui colocaria este mundo em risco, incluindo você. Eu realmente preciso voltar... Quero que saiba que voltarei com alegria. Por mais que goste daqui, Avalon é minha casa e o platô, onde me sinto livre. Terei recordações e ensinamentos maravilhosos deste mundo, mas a única lembrança que me fará chorar de saudades será a sua."

Thomas não sabia o que dizer e Abigail percebeu que se parasse naquele momento, talvez não fosse capaz de falar tudo o que queria.

"Tudo foi acontecendo de uma forma tão natural que quando percebi, já era tarde. A ansiedade de encontrar você, nem que fosse só para passar a tarde na biblioteca estudando, mas sabendo que você estava ali tão perto." – Fez uma pausa – "Eu te amo, Thomas Layton. Mais do que tudo no mundo. Mas não posso ficar."

Ficaram quietos por um longo tempo, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Estou tentando pensar, mas é tão difícil."

"Vá embora, Thomas. Será mais fácil para nós dois."

"Deixe-me ficar aqui esta noite, Abi. Eu durmo no chão da cozinha. Prometo não incomodar. Tenho muito que pensar a respeito de tudo isso, mas preciso saber que você está por perto. É só o que lhe peço."

A moça ponderou por alguns segundos.

"Está bem."

Abigail cobriu o chão com um cobertor e um lençol. Incluiu também o único travesseiro e a única colcha que dispunha no ateliê, e que ela mesma usava nas muitas vezes em que passava a noite no lugar. Felizmente, o aquecedor estava funcionando bem e a moça o ajustou para que ele não sentisse frio.

Mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir nas horas seguintes. Thomas rolando de um lado para o outro, pensando a respeito de tudo o que tinha ouvido, enquanto Abigail procurou refúgio no bloco de papel pendurado no cavalete e no pedaço de carvão.

* * *

Já era noite no platô. A casa da árvore estava toda iluminada. Lembrando-se de quando a amiga lhe dissera que faria o mesmo quando todos partissem, Marguerite, carinhosamente, deixou uma lamparina acesa na janela, para quando Verônica voltasse. Por capricho do destino, nunca conseguiram sair do platô e, Verônica, a proprietária da casa, é que estava distante.

Ao mesmo tempo em que discutiam sobre o que lhes fazia falta da velha Londres, Roxton e Marguerite deleitavam-se ouvindo Mozart no gramofone. Descobriram ter muito mais afinidades do que achavam e realmente começavam a duvidar que nunca tivessem se visto: gostavam dos mesmos espetáculos, freqüentavam os mesmos restaurantes e até descobriram ter alguns amigos em comum.

Marguerite preparou um chá para ambos, enquanto Roxton desfrutava de um charuto.

Ao ser servido pela morena, agradeceu.

"Amanhã iremos sair de nossa rotina. Prepare suas coisas, Marguerite, teremos um passeio muito agradável!"

"Agradável para quem?" perguntou ansiosa. "Para mim não pode haver nada mais agradável do que ficar em casa, sem ter nada para fazer, bebendo um café ou uma taça de champagne, apesar de quente".

"Não seja desagradável!" O lord sorria generosamente. "Já está decidido: amanhã iremos pescar. Estou ansioso por saborear um delicioso salmão grelhado aos jovens alhos-porró e..."

"Para sua informação, não existem salmões na Amazônia, somente no Atlântico e no Pacífico, originários de rios e cursos d'água ligados ao mar, desde o Noroeste da Rússia até o cabo Finistère, na Europa, e sobre as costas americanas e canadenses. O máximo que vai conseguir é um lambari ensopado, que obviamente não será limpo por mim."

"Eu sei que não existem! Foi só força de expressão! O fato é que nós iremos comer peixe amanhã. Deixe de ser tão preguiçosa e se anime, não era você quem queria fugir da mesmice do platô?"

Apesar de estar levando na brincadeira, a herdeira sabia que Roxton estava mesmo empolgado com essa pescaria. "Está bem! Farei essa boa ação, quem sabe eu não tiro uma alma do purgatório fazendo uma penitência. Mas ficarei de olho em você, lord Roxton. Se me provocar, volto para casa e deixo você sozinho com os lambaris."

* * *

Por volta das cinco horas da manhã Thomas foi encontrar Abigail ainda desenhando. Observou o esboço.

"É o platô?"

"Sim."

"É lindo."

"É sim."

"Deixe-me ir com você."

"Thomas, não."

"É permitido, não é?"

"Sim, mas não posso pedir isso."

"Você não está me pedindo nada. Eu estou. Nos casamos, mudamos para lá. Construiremos uma vida nova. Juntos."

Rapidamente ele afastou o cavalete, ajoelhou-se em frente a ela notando seus olhos vermelhos.

"Por favor, não chore."

A jovem tentou recompor-se.

"O que eu mais temia aconteceu. Esperava que após nossa conversa você iria embora e nunca mais nos víssemos. Quando pediu para ficar mais um pouco, ainda assim eu tinha a certeza de que você iria ao amanhecer."

"O que você está me escondendo?... Preste atenção. Seja lá o que for me diga. Preciso saber de tudo... Vamos lá, Abi. Termine o que começou."

Ela fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir olhando diretamente para ele.

"Como acha que seria nossa vida até que voltássemos?"

"Vamos nos casar, preparar a viagem e assim que possível iríamos para o platô."

"Então, imagine se antes de nossa partida eu engravidasse. Sabe que a possibilidade é imensa."

"Os filhos das protetoras não podem nascer fora do platô?"

"Podem. O que importa é a linhagem."

"Então está resolvido. Ao chegar construiríamos nossa casa e já teríamos nossas crianças correndo para lá e para cá."

"Pare, Thomas..."

"... Será maravilhoso. Eu..."

"... Não podemos. Me escute. Tudo está indo rápido demais. Até ontem sequer tínhamos nos beijado e agora você já está planejando uma família."

"Desculpe. Eu me entusiasmei."

"Existem mais coisas envolvidas."

"Diga logo. E, por favor, seja direta."

"Se nos casarmos, não poderemos consumar nossa relação até estarmos próximos ao platô."

"O que está me dizendo? Você seria minha esposa."

"Escute bem. Em breve voltarei para casa. Grávida jamais conseguiria atravessar a selva. E mesmo que a criança nascesse aqui, jamais sobreviveria a esta viagem."

"Os tais avatares não te levariam de volta em segurança?"

"Os avatares dariam sua vida por uma protetora, mas são tão mortais e falíveis quanto todos nós."

"Podemos conseguir. Nós a protegeremos."

"Não vou arriscar a vida de uma criança. Em nenhuma hipótese eu correrei esse risco."

"Existem formas de evitarmos."

"Então me diga uma." – ela estava angustiada – "Só preciso de uma que seja 100 segura."

"Meu Deus, Abi. Eu te desejo tanto." – ele a beijou suavemente. Depois buscou-lhe mais uma vez os lábios com paixão.

"Eu te desejo mais do que tudo, Thomas. Não torne mais difícil do que já é."

Ele finalmente afastou-se.

"Essa é sua decisão final?"

"Por mais que odeie dizer, é minha decisão final."

"Desculpe, Abi. Eu não conseguiria ter uma esposa sem que ela fosse verdadeiramente minha mulher. Não quero te magoar, mas realmente não posso. Talvez seja a única coisa que não faria por você."

"Eu entendo. Você é um bom homem, Thomas."

De cabeça baixa ele levantou e lentamente vestiu o paletó.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta muito pessoal?"

"O que quiser."

"Você já esteve com outro homem antes?"

Ela surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Ergueu a cabeça e disse com voz firme.

"Sim. Já estive."

"Seu marido?"

"Nunca me casei."

"Você o amava?"

"Nossos caminhos se separaram quando decidi sair do platô."

"Você o amava?" – repetiu enfaticamente a pergunta.

"Cheguei a pensar que sim, até descobrir que amor era muito mais."

Ele a olhou profundamente.

"Você deitou com um homem que nem ao menos amava e não pode se deitar comigo?"

"Não simplifique as coisas."

"Quantas vezes? Uma? Duas?" - disse rispidamente. Ela devolveu no mesmo tom.

"Muitas. E não me envergonho de nada."

"E nem era seu marido."

"Não tente me impor uma moral que não é do meu mundo."

O rapaz abriu a porta e sequer virou-se para ela antes de dizer.

"Adeus, Abi."

CONTINUA!


	7. Capítulo 7

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**Capítulo 7**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & Towanda BR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS: **Os trechos R&M deste capítulo são baseados em fatos reais.

**Aline:** Que milagre milagroso é esse! Esse seu crediário tah mais enrolado q o das Casas Bahia. "Vai pagar quando?" hahaha Mas olha, essa é uma fic família, não se se vai rolar "algo mais" MAS como eu acho q a Marg andou visitando a moita com o Rox durante as temporadas...

**Luizinho, Zezinho e Huguinho:** O tio Patinhas vai bem? Diz p/ ele q to precisando de grana, ele pode depositar na minha conta. Isso ajudaria a soltar capítulos mais rapidamente.

**Sra. Cravo:** Rosa, eu sei q é vc! Não vale deixar review com um nome tão óbvio haha

**Nirce:** Temos certeza de q vc vai rir mto com o q acontecerá com a Marg nessa pescaria. E sabe o q é o pior? Essa pescaria realmente aconteceu! Saímos meu namorado e eu e foi esse fiasco q eu narro na fic, com as devidas adaptações rs...

**Di Roxton:** Rox e marg terão mto mais coisas em comum do q vc pensa, Di! Já estamos trabalhando na fic 2, q será após esta. Vc vai ficar doidinha! Td recheado de cenas dos nossos lindos.

**Nessa:** O Challenger não gostou do q vc disse! Não é um truque, é ciência hahaha A gente não perdeu a oportunidade de dar akela fala p/ Marg, imagina se ela ia perder uma chance dessas rs... E o Thomas ele é gente boa, mas ainda está preso às convenções da sociedade... mas mto vai mudar...

**Rosa:** Eu fikei irada com o Thomas qdo a Si me mostrou essa parte. Mas como vc disse, até q ele foi bem p/ a época. Só q o coração vai falar mais alto (a prova disso é a Vê).

**Jess:** O Thomas vai cair em si. Lembra q ele tah numa época em q as mulheres tem q ser santas, se não nem serve p/ casar né? Qto a ele ser virgem, duvido mto hahaha

**Cris: **Qdo se ama, num dah p/ esconder certas coisas, e qto a Abi, essa é a vida dela e o Thomas terá q aprender a aceitar, né? Segundas intenções na pescaria? Hahaha Não se iluda, primucha! Essa pescaria é baseada em fatos reais q ocorreram com essa prima diva q vos fala e eu sofri tanto qto a Marg rs...

**Rafinha:** Estamos lisonjeadas com a sua review!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

O espetáculo de Challenger e Malone finalmente estava pronto. O sol já começava a se pôr e eles acenderam uma grande fogueira, deixando suas mochilas por ali mesmo.

Com resina de árvores misturada a um pouco de água em uma caneca, mantida suspensa no fogo com varas e cipós, fizeram um ótimo aromatizador de ambiente, soltando no ar um agradável perfume cítrico.

"Espero que saiba mesmo o que está fazendo, Malone" disse o cientista admirando sua obra e pondo a mão no ombro do jornalista.

"Não se preocupe, seus poderes as deixarão de queixo caído! Duvido elas voltarem a nos incomodar depois de hoje!" respondeuNed sorrindo tranquilamente, seguro de seu sucesso.

* * *

Pela primeira vez na vida Abigail sentiu o gosto amargo da solidão. Podia, e devia, ter evitado tudo desde o início. Se ao menos tivesse se despedido dele após aquele primeiro encontro, nenhum dos dois estaria sofrendo tanto.

Foi até a cozinha, deitou-se no mesmo local onde ele passara a noite, enrolou-se na colcha e colocou o travesseiro junto ao rosto, sentindo o cheiro daquele que tanto amava, e chorou.

Após sair do ateliê, Thomas apenas caminhou. Sentia-se tão solitário quanto Abigail e, além disso, uma série de sentimentos, incluindo o orgulho ferido, tomavam conta dele. No entanto, naquele momento não queria confrontá-los.

A história que ela havia contado era tão fantástica e estranha que a lógica não lhe permitia acreditar. Assim mesmo, decidira que a coisa mais importante era estar com ela. Agora ela lhe dizia que não poderiam se relacionar como marido e mulher. E o que era pior: já havia estado com outro homem. Que outros segredos teria?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo esbarrão da menina que passava por ele.

"Tome mais cuidado, moço." – disse irritada antes de seguir rapidamente seu caminho. Ele mal teve tempo de notar os escuros cabelos longos e ondulados, os olhos claros e o cenho franzido antes de escutar a mulher que vinha logo atrás lhe dirigir a palavra.

"Desculpe, senhor." – voltou a atenção para a garota que já seguia bem à frente – "Volte já aqui, Marguerite."

Só aí Thomas percebeu que estava no centro da cidade. Havia andado milhas sem ter se dado conta. Entrou no pub aberto e escolheu a primeira mesa vazia que encontrou.

"Uma cerveja."

Lá ficou até que anoitecesse quando um coche de aluguel, chamado pelo garçom, o levou completamente embriagado para o dormitório. Acordou dezesseis horas depois com uma horrível dor de cabeça e sem a carteira. Enjoado, trancou-se no banheiro, onde vomitou. Quando se sentiu um pouco melhor, encheu a banheira e despiu-se lentamente, deixando a roupa no chão. Entrou na água e já ia imergir quando viu o curativo no polegar esquerdo.

"_Não molhe o curativo por alguns dias."_ – lembrou-se.

Após o banho comeu um pouco no pequeno restaurante da esquina e, com uma decisão tomada, voltou para descansar.

No dia seguinte foi até o escritório da companhia ferroviária em Londres e candidatou-se a uma das vagas como engenheiro para construção de estradas de ferro na África enquanto, longe dali, Abigail começava os preparativos que a levariam de volta para casa.

Em sua formatura, dias depois, Thomas não percebeu que alguém muito especial acompanhava a colação de grau. Abigail jamais perderia aquele momento.

Após a cerimônia ele foi com uns amigos até o bar lotado, onde se espremeu em uma cadeira perto da porta e, sob olhar surpreso dos outros, pediu uísque.

Distraído, apesar do burburinho do lugar, mal sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro. Olhou para cima.

"Poderia me dar licença?"

Thomas imediatamente levantou empurrando a cadeira e abrindo passagem.

"Claro, desculpe."

O homem meneou a cabeça em agradecimento e Thomas escutou o grupo chamá-lo no fundo do estabelecimento.

"Ei, Challenger. Tem um lugar guardado para você aqui."

Por semanas Thomas tentou voltar a sua rotina. Dormia pouco, e embora quase não sentisse fome, obrigava-se a comer, passava muito tempo na biblioteca onde após horas, mal conseguia lembrar-se do que havia lido.

Quando compareceu sozinho à reunião dos amigos cientistas, estes lhe perguntaram sobre sua acompanhante, ao que só respondeu que ela havia viajado.

Imaginou que a bebida seria um bom refúgio, mas desistiu ao perceber que ficar embriagado não lhe dava nenhum consolo.

* * *

Tic tac, tic tac. Cinco da manhã. Roxton e Marguerite 'divertiam-se' cavoucando a horta, com o auxílio de colheres.

"Que nojo! Minhas unhas vão ficar encardidas com esse barro! Vou parecer uma nativa! Que horror! Será que não podíamos usar pedaços de carne como isca? Que peixe idiota comeria essas minhocas asquerosas?"

"Marguerite, Marguerite, Marguerite. A verdadeira pescaria é feita por etapas. A primeira consiste em recolher minhocas. A segunda é, usando essas minhocas como iscas, pescar peixes pequenos (que existem num laguinho perto daqui). A terceira, e mais emocionante, é ir para o rio e pescar os grandes peixes, usando os pequenos como iscas"

"Blá, blá, blá, Roxton! Que coisa mais enfadonha!"

"Se você reclamasse menos, já teríamos bastante minhocas e poderíamos ir para o lago, minha rainha!" apesar de tudo, ele tinha que se manter forte para não cair na gargalhada ao ver a cara com que Marguerite tirava as minhocas da terra.

Após pegarem vários dos bichinhos asquerosos e colocado em um pequeno balde com terra úmida, para que se mantivessem vivas, andaram até o que Roxton chamara de 'lago'.

Marguerite arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o que mais parecia uma grande poça de água parada.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Nenhum peixe que se preze viveria nesse lamaçal!"

"Confie em mim! Vai pescar aqui os melhores lambaris do platô!"

"Oh mal posso esperar! Uma aventura tão emocionante quanto ver a grama crescer!"

Roxton ensinou Marguerite a colocar a minhoca no anzol. Basicamente, era só 'encapa-lo' com o bichinho. Apesar do cheiro impregnante, ela logo se acostumou e até achou divertido. Bastava só lançar o anzol que logo os peixinhos mordiam. Não demorou para que estivessem competindo entre si para ver quem pegaria mais. Decidiram que o perdedor, obviamente, teria que limpar o peixe ou peixes que fossem pescados.

Cerca de meia hora depois, já haviam conseguido trinta e quatro peixinhos, que eram colocados no balde, agora cheio com água para que fossem mantidos vivos o máximo de tempo possível. Marguerite ficou furiosa ao perder a competição, e Roxton percebeu que precisava agir rápido se quisesse que ela ficasse com ele por mais tempo.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: se você pegar mais peixes grandes, eu limpo todos. O que acha?"

"Parece razoável." – resmungou ela já iniciando a caminhada de 15 minutos que finalmente os levaria a área da grande pescaria.

* * *

Abigail abriu a porta do ateliê, assustando-se com o rapaz que já erguia a aldrava para bater.

"Thomas?"

"Preciso lhe falar."

"Estou de saída"

"Só alguns minutos. Deixe-me entrar."

Ela hesitou antes de lhe dar passagem.

"Seja breve."

"Case comigo."

"Por favor, Thomas. Não vamos recomeçar esse assunto. Dói muito."

"Eu sei." – ele pegou-lhe as mãos – "Preste atenção, Abi. Nos casamos o mais rápido possível e vamos para o platô onde construiremos nossa família. Eu te peço. Diga sim."

"Sabe que não teremos uma vida plena até chegarmos perto de lá."

"Eu sei disso. E prometo me controlar. Se eu não conseguir você me ajuda."

"E quem vai me controlar? Você tem idéia do quanto eu desejo você?"

"Isso não vai ser nada fácil, mas eu não quero mais acordar de manhã sem ter você em meus braços."

"É tudo o que você queria me dizer?" – ela tentava se manter firme.

"Vou perguntar pela última vez. Quer se casar comigo?"

A moça surpreendeu ao passar por ele sem ao menos se virar.

"Tranque a porta quando sair e deixe a chave embaixo do tapete."

Thomas ficou parado sem reação. Não esperava que ela o deixasse ali falando sozinho. Demorou até finalmente resolver o que iria fazer.

Desceu correndo as escadas e ao chegar à rua olhou para todos os lados.

"Onde você está?" – perguntou para si mesmo.

Procurou mais um pouco até começar a correr o mais rápido possível. Segurou o estribo da parte de trás do bonde lotado. Finalmente pulou apoiando a ponta do pé direito no degrau do veículo em movimento e subiu, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

"Senhor!" – escutou o cobrador lhe dirigir a palavra – "O veículo está lotado. Vai ter que descer."

"Estou bem acomodado aqui. Na verdade, muito confortável, obrigado." – respondeu quase caindo.

O homem irritou-se.

"Desça, senhor."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Desça agora ou tomaremos as providências cabíveis."

"Estou procurando alguém."

"Pegue o próximo bonde. Desça ou vamos parar e chamar a polícia."

"Ótimo. Pare logo o bonde."

O homem fez sinal para o motorneiro, que parou de imediato. Ambos foram até o rapaz que abraçou o estribo e desafiou.

"Vão ter que me tirar daqui à força."

"Então que assim seja." – bem mais altos e fortes os homens não tiveram nenhuma dificuldade em puxar Thomas, que ainda tentou se desvencilhar ao ser agarrado.

"Por favor, minha esposa está aí dentro."

"O que está dizendo?"

"Minha esposa. Nossos cinco filhos pequenos estão lá em casa chamando por ela."

"Isso é verdade?"

Thomas nem prestou atenção aos homens quando chamou.

"ABIGAIL LAYTON, DESÇA JÁ DAÍ."

Todos olharam enquanto a moça abria espaço descendo do veículo cheio.

"Thomas? O que está fazendo?"

"Senhora!" – interrompeu o cobrador – "Este senhor está causando tumulto. Ele é seu marido?"

Abigail olhou para Thomas que tinha um olhar suplicante. Finalmente sorriu.

"Sim. Ele é meu marido."

Aproximou-se do jovem enquanto todos voltavam para o bonde que seguia seu destino.

"Me beije, Abi."

"Se fizermos isso no meio da rua seremos presos por conduta imprópria."

"Consegue correr?"

"Só um instante." – rindo, ela ajeitou a longa saia segurando com a mão – "Agora sim."

Thomas a puxou pela cintura e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Quando escutaram os frenéticos apitos dos policiais deram-se as mãos e saíram em desabalada carreira.

* * *

"Que estranho! Onde eles foram?" perguntou Narina a Brywik.

"Não devem estar longe, as coisas deles estão aqui e até fizeram essa fogueira."

"E se nós aproveitássemos e déssemos uma olhada nas bolsas deles? Que mal vai fazer?"

Antes que Narina pudesse responder, uma pequena explosão ocorreu perto da fogueira, assustando as duas jovens. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, apareceu a imagem de Challenger com cerca de três metros de altura. Com uma voz que parecia saída das profundezas da terra, começou seu discurso:

"Atenção, jovens! Há muito tempo venho observando vocês e Lady Alice. Sei de seus planos diabólicos de me destruir!"

Abraçadas, morrendo de medo, tentaram dizer algo, mas foram imediatamente interrompidas pelo cientista.

"Silêncio, indignas! Eu não mandei falarem. Lady Alice é uma ameaça a toda e qualquer magia do bem. Ela é uma maga negra, representa as trevas. Eu, o mago branco, sou da magia branca e jamais serei derrotado! Há, há, há, há, há."

A gargalhada de Challenger foi tão convincente que Malone não pode deixar de sorrir, afinal, o cientista estava adorando a situação.

"Se quiserem continuar vivendo, ordeno que retornem ao lugar de onde vieram, abandonando definitivamente essa bruxa do mal! Depois não digam que não foram avisadas... Meu poder é infinito e posso destruí-las em um piscar de olhos!"

As jovens balançavam a cabeça positivamente, assustadas demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra.

"O que estão esperando, sumam da minha vista!"

Imediatamente as duas saíram correndo, tropeçando no escuro, mas felizes por verem-se livre das mãos do mago branco. Não disseram nada uma para outra, tudo o que queriam era sair o mais rápido dali, mas em seus pensamentos, estavam decididas a abandonar Lady Alice e voltarem para sua aldeia. Talvez um dia pudessem aprender com um mago tão poderoso quanto George Edward Challenger.

"Você viu só a cara delas?" Ned gargalhava ao lembrar das duas com suas expressões assustadas.

"Malone, devo admitir que não foi tão engraçado, pobres moças..."

"Oh Challenger, por favor! O seu discurso foi impressionante! Deu para notar o quanto você estava empolgado com seu papel!"

"Quanta humilhação! Um cientista da minha magnitude reduzido a um charlatão impressionista de truques baratos."

"Truques, não, meu amigo! Ciência pura!" acrescentou Ned ainda rindo.

Finalmente Challenger cedera e começava a achar graça da situação. Ao menos, se livraram das bruxas e sem ter que ferir ninguém. Plano perfeito!

Lady Alice vira a todo o espetáculo em sua bola de cristal. "Um dia, mago branco, eu irei me vingar dessa afronta. Eu juro..."

* * *

"Espere." – disse Thomas na porta do ateliê – "Não entre ainda."

"O que houve?"

"Você acabou de dizer para todo mundo que é minha esposa, certo?"

"Se não dissesse os funcionários do bonde chamariam a polícia e você estaria preso."

"Você disse de livre e espontânea vontade, então..." – ele a surpreendeu pegando-a no colo.

"Thomas!" – ela gargalhou.

"Pode abrir? Para dar sorte."

Ela girou a fechadura e a porta abriu facilmente.

"Você não trancou?" – fingiu censura-lo.

"Eu tinha que escolher. Trancar a porta ou correr atrás de você. Pensando bem, acho que devia ter trancado a porta." – provocou ele.

"Cale a boca, Thomas, e entre logo." – ela o calou com um beijo apaixonado.

Sem interromper o beijo ele obedeceu fechando a porta com o pé. Colocou-a no chão empurrando a moça contra a parede. Levantou a longa saia acariciando a pele macia de suas pernas.

"Quero sentir você, Abi." – sussurrou em seu ouvido beijando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Ela o ajudou a desvencilhar-se do paletó, da camisa e das calças, permanecendo apenas com a roupa de baixo. Ele por sua vez a ajudava a desvencilhar-se da saia, blusa e finalmente as roupas intimas, enquanto procurava sofregamente seus seios. Mais uma vez pegou Abigail no colo e a levou até a pequena cama de solteiro. Deitado sobre ela acariciou seu rosto.

"Nunca tenha medo, Abi. Até que voltemos para o platô nada do que fizermos será motivo para gerar um filho. Eu prometo."

Naquela noite Abigail confiou cegamente em Thomas que abriu mão de seu próprio prazer, mas amou-a como jamais teria feito com nenhuma outra mulher.

CONTINUA!


	8. Chapter 8

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**Capítulo 8**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & Towanda BR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Phoenix:** Nós gostamos mto mesmo de receber suas reviews, como te disse no msn! Vou procurar responder às suas perguntas (aliás, será a maior resposta deste capítulo né? Rs... Nós mesmas estamos fazendo uma trama q envolva td mundo mesmo, o q nos pede várias reuniões no msn (imagina!).

Sobre AVALON, nós citamos pq em Legacy é falado q a Mãe da Verônica está nesse lugar. Tbem nesse episódio, aparece o Mordren, q matou o pai da Verônica qdo ela era criança. A Vê descende de uma linhagem de protetoras do platô e esse Mordren é de uma linhagem q cobiça destruir as protetoras e ficar com o poder do platô (para isso, ele precisa do trion, q é o pingente q a Vê ganhou da mãe, vc viu esse episódio?).

Fique calma, Nay, eu não tenho nada contra as cenas N&V como vc e a Si tem contra R&M, mas é q a Verônica está lendo o diário, né? Rs... Aguarde q a Si já está matutando essas cenas rs...

A K psicóloga está presente, sim, Nay haha só falta eu colocar um divã na casa da árvore rs...

Sobre o símbolo dos Mayfair, nós tiramos do episódio Out of time. Qdo o druida fala da marca de nascença da Marg, a descreve como sendo as 2 serpentes, o sol e a lua.

Hahaha desconheço o negócio do emplasto. Do q vc tah falando? lol

Acho q tem mtas relações na série q poderiam ser mais exploradas e nós pretendemos fazer isso sim. Tipo Ned e Marg, Marg e Vê, Rox e Vê (eles estavam ótimos em Pirate's curse), Marg e Chall etc... temos mtas idéias a respeito.

_Aqui é TowandaBR: Nada contra R&M dona Lady K, mas eu e Phoenix lutamos por mais (muito mais N&V_)

Lady K de volta: se vc's ficarem boicotando R&M eu boicoto vc's duas, viu? A Si sabe q até me aventurei nuns garros N&V e é assim q vc's me pagam snif snif snif

**Nessa:** O Ned é brilhante...He! He! He! Acho que seria legal lançar um concurso de quem da expedição Challenger e em que parte da fic Abi e Thomas os encontram. Que Tal?  
Viu como seu pedido foi atendido? Capítulo novo rapidinho.  
(TowandaBR) _(Eu estou vomitando com essa, viu? Lady K)_

**Maga:** Viu como compensa ser rápida no review? Espero que você continue gostando de Abigail e Thomas. (TowandaBR)

**Max:** Reviews emocionantes Max. Aliás esse não foi o final erótico. Você ainda não viu nada. He! He! He! (TowandaBR)

**Rafinha:** Um abraço enorme Rafinha. Ficamos muito felizes que você esteja gostando. (TowandaBR)

**Aline: **Já entramos em contato com o SPC e tiramos seu nome dos inadimplentes. Parabéns. Você escreveu: "Essa parte final de A&T eu não entendi, alguém me explica. Como assim abriu mão? Eu não sei o que vocês querem dizer com isso?" Eu respondo: Se você não sabe o que acontece entre Abi e Thomas é pq não tem idade para saber. He! He! He! (TowandaBR)

**Jess: **Concordo com vc. Pesquei uma vez na vida e nesse ponto concordo com a Marg. Ninguém merece. O melhor modo de conseguir peixe é na peixaria mesmo. O Thomas num é um idiota tadinho. Foi muita coisa na cabeça dele de uma só vez. Mas ele se redimiu. (TowandaBR) (Eu nunca mais meto nessa de pescaria, gente! Eu ter pagado esse mico de ter ido pescar e ainda cair do barranco foi f... Lady K)

**Cris:** Imaginar a marg já é hilário, então Imagina só a Lady K na pescaria Cris.

Eu não censuro amassos e beijos R&M, Lady Cris. Eu corto mesmo. Sou mais cruel do que o tesourão da Record. Se bem que tenho que vigiar minha partner. Se eu descuidar entra alguma cena caliente, como um pegar na mão do outro e isso é inadmissível. (TowandaBR) (na verdade a Si só tenta manter a pose de má, primucha! Ela te me dado altas dicas R&M, às vezes eu tenho q pedir p/ ela parar com tanta pornografia haha Lady K)

**Rosa:** Você é forte candidata ao concurso: Quando, onde e como Abigail e Thomas encontraram os exploradores da expedição Challenger. Só não gosto quando vc chama minha partner de cara de pau. É madeira de lei. _(Si, eu te mato sua vakita)_

Ned e Chal fazem uma dupla legal, afinal lembra que eles trabalhavam muito bem juntos no seriado?

Vc tem razão. Acho que Roxton odeia a Marg. Acho que nem Verônica sairia uma hora dessas para pegar minhocas. Marguerite devia bater nele. _(Si, fica kieta!)_

Pelo pouco que passou na série, acho que Abigail e Thomas abriram mão de muitas coisas que estavam acostumados. (TowandaBR)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ao chegarem ao lago escolhido por Roxton, este rapidamente desceu o barranco de cerca de dez metros carregando as varas de pesca e o balde.

"Venha. É só você ir descendo se apoiando nas árvores. Ned e eu já fizemos isso inúmeras vezes, é absolutamente seguro." – Marguerite observava descrente.

"Seguro? A terra está solta e úmida, Roxton! Vai desmoronar antes que eu chegue aí embaixo!"

Apesar dos avisos de seu companheiro, estava determinada a descer como pensava ser melhor. Ao contrário do caçador, preferiu descer de frente mesmo. Achava que se sentiria mais segura ao ver onde pisava. Até acreditou estar com sorte, pois encontrara um cipó que chegava até o rio e onde poderia segurar. Mas bastou que descesse dois ou três metros para o cipó arrebentar e, sentada, ela escorregar rapidamente ladeira abaixo só parando ao chegar à margem enlameada do rio. Felizmente decidira no último instante usar uma calça no lugar da saia que normalmente preferia.

Roxton tentava se controlar para não rir e ao mesmo tempo ser gentil "Você está bem? Se machucou? Venha, eu te ajudo a se levantar."

Os olhos azuis da herdeira faiscavam de puro ódio. "É claro que eu não estou bem! Acha que caí para me divertir? Maldita pescaria, maldito platô!" ela gritava enquanto batia os braços na terra e piscava nervosamente.

Lentamente ela foi se acalmando, até se distrair com o trabalho de colocar os peixes no anzol. Divertiram-se também com a tranqüilidade do local. Nem se incomodavam com o fato de nenhum peixe estar mordendo a isca.

O tempo passava e nem o menor puxão. E as mutucas os picavam sem a menor cerimônia, mesmo com as roupas. Cada vez que uma delas pousava em sua pele, Marguerite se dava pequenos tapas, em um autêntico espetáculo de auto-flagelação.

"Pare de se mexer! Não vê que assim você balança a isca e espanta os peixes?" Roxton já estava ficando agoniado de vê-la naquela situação.

"Com essas mutucas devoradoras me comendo viva? Impossível! E não se esqueça de que a idéia de vir pescar foi sua. 'Salmão grelhado aos alhos-porró, Marguerite' " - ela o imitava com ironia.

"Está bem, Marguerite! Acho que posso resolver seu problema!"

"Sério? Podemos ir embora?" apesar de saber que a solução de Roxton jamais seria essa, resolveu arriscar.

"Mas é claro que não. Quando eu pescava com meu pai e meu irmão e os mosquitos nos incomodavam..."

Ela o interrompeu. "Simples mosquitos, não. Raptors alados, eu diria."

"Que seja! Nós pegávamos excrementos de animais grandes e colocávamos fogo e a fumaça espantava os insetos. Podemos tentar."

"Mas que idéia, John! Você acha mesmo que eu quero ser defumada com cocô de raptor? Pode esquecer!"

* * *

Thomas era o quinto de oito irmãos vivos. A mãe morrera no parto do sexto filho, que sobreviveu por mais algumas horas. Dois anos depois o pai casou-se novamente e, dessa união nasceram, as duas únicas meninas e um menino.

As crianças adoravam a madrasta que, se obviamente não substituía a mãe, conseguiu assumir com pulso firme o papel de educadora e referência feminina da família.

Ao mesmo tempo em que deu à família todo conforto que o dinheiro podia proporcionar, o pai de Thomas, Duane Layton, ensinou aos filhos o valor do trabalho, do dinheiro e dos estudos.

Apesar de muito sério, os fez entender a inestimável importância da gentileza e da cordialidade. Ensinara que palavras como 'obrigado' e 'por favor' podiam ser mágicas e, em algumas ocasiões, fazia com que se ganhasse mais ou se gastasse menos em uma negociação.

Aos domingos, Duane fazia questão de levar a família à igreja e almoçar tendo todos ao seu redor. Em seguida dava algumas poucas moedas a cada um deles para que pudessem se divertir. Cabiam aos mais velhos os cuidados para com os mais novos. O fato de nenhum dos irmãos ter as mãos calejadas pelo trabalho braçal não significava falta de esforço. Primeiramente, nos estudos e, mais tarde, em suas profissões, cada um deles era motivo de orgulho para o patriarca Layton.

Thomas desfrutava do que melhor o dinheiro podia comprar, mas recusava-se a pagar por aquilo que considerava não ter um preço justo. E ao mudar-se para Londres, tornou-se um valioso auxiliar do irmão que representava a família junto aos fornecedores do velho continente.

* * *

Thomas sentiu o braço dormente assim que acordou. Delicadamente moveu a adormecida Abigail para mais perto de seu tórax desnudo. Fechou os olhos, recordando o dia anterior com um sorriso.

Sentiu que ela se mexia ligeiramente, aconchegando-se ainda mais junto a ele. Alguns minutos depois, ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça dando-lhe um suave sorriso.

"Bom dia." – beijou-o longa e ternamente.

"Bom dia. Dormiu bem?"

"Muito. E você?"

"Melhor do que nunca." – ele acariciava-lhe as costas nuas - "Está com fome?"

"Sabe cozinhar, Thomas?"

"Um pouquinho. Afinal, até ontem eu era solteiro, lembra? Sei fazer ótimos sanduíches."

"Acho que não tenho quase nada na dispensa. Mas podemos ir a um restaurante ou a algum pub. Ou talvez comprar alguma coisa no armazém. O que acha?"

"Acho que não quero sair da cama." – disse preguiçosamente.

"Nem eu."

Permaneceram quietos por mais alguns instantes até que o rapaz quebrou o silêncio.

"Mesmo dando entrada nos papeis ainda hoje, só poderemos nos casar em três semanas. É o tempo que leva para correrem as proclamas."

Ela olhou surpresa para ele.

"Você andou pesquisando? Como tinha certeza de que eu diria 'sim'?"

"Sabia que você não resistiria aos meus encantos."

"Convencido." – gargalharam juntos.

"Abi?" – disse ficando sério.

"O que?"

"Senti ciúmes."

Ela o olhou profundamente nos olhos.

"Ontem você me pediu que confiasse em você e eu o fiz. Confie em mim, Thomas, quando digo que ninguém é tão importante quanto você."

"Eu te amo." – beijou-a apaixonadamente.

"Eu também te amo."

"Precisamos tomar algumas providências práticas."

"Quais?"

"Começando por uma cama um pouco maior. Embora eu queira que você sempre esteja bem juntinho."

"É uma ótima idéia."

"Vamos alugar uma casa."

"Não gosta do ateliê?"

"Eu adoro, mas facilitaria muito se pudesse ter um banheiro com chuveiro. De preferência bem frio." – ele sorriu encabulado.

"Você não será o único a usá-lo."

* * *

Tão rápido quanto possível, Thomas deu entrada nos papéis do casamento. Abigail estava feliz apenas por compartilhar sua vida com ele, mas ele queria mais.

"Não quero que te olhem como se não fosse digna de freqüentar os melhores lugares deste mundo. Quero que olhem para você com respeito."

"Eu não me importo, Thomas."

"Mas eu, sim. Essa é a parte mais importante. Sem contar que estando legalmente casados, será bem mais fácil conseguirmos tudo que precisarmos."

Através de um amigo, Thomas conseguiu uma pechincha. Um sobrado distante quarenta minutos de Londres. O local não estava em muito boas condições. Era uma casa um tanto velha e uma reforma seria bem-vinda. Mas tanto Abigail quanto Thomas gostaram do preço e da vizinhança, que era composta por famílias de trabalhadores que estavam mais preocupados em ganhar o pão de cada dia. E havia o chuveiro, que tanto queriam. Mobiliaram a casa com simplicidade. Uma cama bem maior, armário, um sofá espaçoso com uma mesa que colocaram na sala, mesa e cadeiras na cozinha. Levaram as coisas que já possuíam e ganharam alguns presentes dos amigos de Thomas e dos Mayfair. Não queriam possuir muita coisa, pois breve estariam de partida. Também queriam gastar o mínimo possível com eles próprios, com o objetivo de investir na viagem.

Abigail possuía pedras de grande valor. Ametistas, água-marinha, esmeraldas, turmalinas, topázios imperiais e topázios azuis, diamantes, além de ouro 24 e 18 quilates. Em qualquer sociedade e época, ela seria considerada uma mulher muito rica.

Thomas, além de receber dinheiro proveniente do lucro das empresas da família nos Estados Unidos, tinha bom tino para os negócios e sabia como poucos aplicar no mercado de ações.

"Você é bem mais rica do que eu, Abi."

"Hum... então foi por isso que me pediu em casamento?"

"Eu confesso. Podemos romper se quiser."

Ela sorriu.

"Vou pensar a respeito. Enquanto isso, vamos continuar o que temos que fazer."

* * *

Mesmo sob olhares curiosos e reprovadores, Abigail e Thomas passaram as semanas antes do casamento sob o mesmo teto. Mas desejarem-se loucamente e não poderem se entregar por completo, mesmo dormindo juntos, era uma tortura.

Não era raro um dos dois se levantar no meio da noite, indo dormir na sala ou até tomar um banho. Às vezes Thomas saía de madrugada, caminhando algumas quadras sob a névoa fria. Abigail sempre acordava quando sentia que ele a deixava sozinha na cama, mas, não querendo constrangê-lo, fingia estar dormindo.

* * *

Horas depois (que pareciam séculos para Marguerite) parecia que ela havia pegado algo.

"Me ajude, Roxton! Está muito forte!"

O caçador pegou a vara de suas mãos e começou a trazer a linha de volta ao molinete.

"Não acredito! Que maravilha! Consegui um peixe antes de você! Eu sou mesmo poderosa! E o melhor de tudo é que vamos poder ir embora! Maldita hora em que escutei você com essa sua idéia de pescaria..."

Marguerite se deliciava com sua conquista. Entretanto, sua vitória durou menos do que ela esperava. Agora quem gargalhava era o caçador, ao ver o belíssimo espécie capturado por Marguerite: o pedaço de algum animal já em decomposição, provavelmente morto por predadores, enroscara-se no anzol.

"Não pode ser! Isso é um complô! Esse dia não poderia ficar melhor! Que droga!"

"Huuummm! Com arroz e batatas, deve ficar uma delícia."

"Ah, não! Eu falei, se me provocasse, Roxton, eu iria embora! Chega! Se quiser ficar, problema seu. Eu vou para casa!"

"Mas que culpa eu tenho se VOCÊ pegou esse bicho?" – disse frisando bem o 'você'.

"Toda a culpa do mundo! Me fazer levantar de madrugada, colher minhocas, pescar iscas, ser comida por mosquitos e agora pegar essa carniça! Haja paciência, lord Roxton! E ainda me pergunta que culpa você tem, faça-me o favor!"

O caçador percebeu que Marguerite havia chegado ao seu limite. Se a convencesse a ficar, acabaria explodindo e falando coisas que depois se arrependeria, como o fez na vez em que ficaram presos na caverna. Também, se a deixasse ir sozinha e lhe acontecesse algo, jamais se perdoaria.

Finalmente deu-se por vencido e, frustrado, atirou ao rio os lambaris sobreviventes e a acompanhou de volta para a casa da árvore.

* * *

"Onde você vive exatamente? Em Avalon?"

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Podemos viver no platô se quisermos? Digo, fora de Avalon?"

"Em que está pensando?"

"Que eu gostaria de ter uma vida o mais normal possível. Nossa casa, nossos filhos. Sabe. Construir alguma coisa."

"O que você gostaria de fazer?"

"Como assim?"

"Qual é o seu sonho, Thomas?"

"Meu sonho? Por quê?"

"Tenho pensado a respeito de muitas coisas e sei que não quero retornar ao platô e ficar de braços cruzados, esperando o dia em que me tornarei a protetora. A cada dia eu aprendo mais e mais, e gostaria que esse conhecimento fosse usado para alguma coisa. Para o meu mundo e para o seu."

"Onde quer chegar?"

"Às reuniões com os cientistas e estudantes, Thomas. Quantos entre os que estão naquela sala vão realmente contribuir para que os outros tenham uma vida melhor e não para que seu país tenha mais poder? Quantos vão se desvencilhar da burocracia e conseguir trabalhar em projetos que sejam realmente úteis as pessoas? Um? Dois?"

"Talvez nem isso."

"Mesmo se financiassem suas próprias pesquisas, que liberdade teriam ficando aqui?"

"Abi. Está pensando em levá-los conosco?"

"Todos os anos as chuvas castigam as populações do platô e na época da seca, a comida é escassa. Eu não vou mais ficar sentada em Avalon apenas recebendo noticias do que está acontecendo do lado de fora do refúgio e sentindo pena das pessoas."

Thomas estava hipnotizado.

"Vamos montar uma expedição, Thomas. Podemos fazer com que o meu mundo e o seu sejam beneficiados. Você não faz idéia do que o platô e as pessoas de lá tem a oferecer."

"Já lhe ocorreu que uma expedição científica pode causar mais danos do que benefícios?"

"Lembra que eu lhe disse que o platô não é inexpugnável? Que expedições já estiveram lá?"

"Hum, hum!"

"Pois então vamos levar ao platô pelo menos uma expedição que não queira tirar nada, a não ser conhecimento. Uma expedição que não tenha interesse em pedras preciosas. Uma expedição seja controlada por nós."

"Isso pode dar certo."

"Temos o dinheiro, e a vontade. Lidere-os."

Ele sorriu.

"Você está me dando idéias." – disse estendendo a mão e abrindo o primeiro botão da blusa dela – "Devo alertá-la que quando tenho idéias me torno muito perigoso."

Puxando-o lentamente pela camisa, ela o trouxe para bem perto e lançou um olhar sensual.

"Eu adoro homens perigosos." – beijou-o ardentemente.

* * *

Thomas e Abigail começaram a montar a expedição. Optaram por conversar reservadamente com cada um de seus colegas dos encontros de cientistas e estudantes. Todos seriam bem-vindos.

Exigiam discrição e comprometimento, mesmo no caso daqueles que não aceitassem se juntar ao grupo. Argumentaram a respeito de que qualquer informação que fosse divulgada faria com que a expedição fosse adiada ou até mesmo cancelada.

Falaram dos perigos e da probabilidade de que jamais retornassem a civilização ou até mesmo que perecessem durante a árdua jornada. E falaram também sobre um lugar cheio de oportunidade, e conhecimento só esperando para ser descoberto.

Mas alertaram: nenhum experimento científico, nenhuma busca por conhecimento justificaria a agressão de qualquer natureza às comunidades locais. Seus costumes deveriam ser respeitados.

Thomas deixou bem claro que, apesar da pouca idade, ele era o líder da expedição e que ninguém estaria isento de carregar equipamento ou de fazer trabalho pesado por ter maior grau de instrução ou respeitabilidade cientifica que outro membro do grupo. Nem a Amazônia ou o platô eram locais para vaidade, arrogância e prepotência. Se tinham quaisquer dúvidas se poderiam ou não seguir as regras, que ficassem em Londres.

Quando o grupo foi finalmente fechado, o casal surpreendeu-se ao contabilizar trinta e sete sonhadores que os seguiriam rumo ao desconhecido.

* * *

Em uma cerimônia muito simples, com a presença de quatro amigos de Tomas e dos Mayfair como testemunhas, Abigail finalmente ganhou um sobrenome legítimo.

Desde que havia saído de casa, Thomas pouco praticara a religião na qual fora educado desde pequeno. Ao final da cerimônia civil ele levou a esposa até a igreja onde, observado por ela, rezou sozinho por alguns minutos, pedindo que o caminho que os dois agora iniciavam juntos fosse abençoado.

* * *

Tarde da noite, quando os olhos claros de Verônica já estavam cansados da leitura, ela fechou seu querido tesouro. Apagou a lamparina e deitou-se na esteira, abraçada ao diário. Apesar de sua mente estar inquieta com tantos pensamentos sobre seus pais, exausta pelo dia de trabalho, logo pegou no sono.

Mais do que nunca, sentia que sua mãe estava próxima. E o momento do reencontro aconteceria com toda a certeza, tão claro quanto um dia de verão. Recuperando a história de seus pais, sentia que não faltaria muito para recuperar seu legado.

* * *

Thomas foi acordado no meio da noite com Abigail beijando-lhe os lábios. Retribuiu puxando-a até que seus corpos ficassem colados um ao outro. Sentiu-lhe as costas firmes. Ela prosseguiu bem devagar beijando sua orelha, seu queixo, seu pescoço.

"Abi!" – ela o pegara tão de surpresa que não havia se preparado como das outras vezes para o desejo que o invadia.

Sem dizer palavra alguma, ela continuou desta vez beijando-lhe sensualmente ombro, colo, tórax, abdome.

"Você vai me dar esse carinho, Abi?"

Abigail colocou o dedo nos lábios dele.

"Ssshhh! Apenas feche os olhos, Thomas."

**CONTINUA! Depende só das reviews p/ o capítulo sair mais cedo... ou mais tarde! Vcs decidem he!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**Capítulo 9**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & Towanda BR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Cris: **Nossa mais fiel leitora, sempre a primeira a nos deixar review ;-) Na boa, o Rox deu uma baita mancada com essa da pescaria hahaha E nessa vai ter mais sangue, primucha, prepara seu coração! Rs... Só q desta vez, sem pornografias e a Aline vai poder ler aliviada rs...

**Rafinha: **Obrigada pelo carinho e atenção q tem tido nas suas reviews. Adoramos vc!

**Jess: **Como pode ver, podemos ser boazinhas na medida em q recebemos review hehe Td depende de vcs! O Thomas agora encontrou o caminho do bem, agora o Roxton, neste capítulo está atacado rs...

**Nessa: **Como vc pode ter rido das cenas R&M? Q isso, na verdade elas eram trágicas de gde carga emocional hahaha ressucitamos Ned e C para felicidade geral!

**Nirce: **Qdo o assunto é pescaria, não dá p/ ter paciência, desculpe rs... Por falar em paciência, vai ter alguém estourado hj...

**Rosa:** Obrigada pelo super review q vc deixou! Valeu a pena esperar, com certeza! Sobre a pescaria, já te respondi no msn né? Vakinha rs... Sem comentários vc ser moça de família, Rosa, até pq todas as moças tem família né, o difícil é ser Virgi Maria (num to insinuando nada lol).

**Nay: **Gêmula, adoramos demais o seu review! Sobre a queda, ninguém merece hahaha Felizmente na facul eu nunca caí! Mas como tem um lago lá, no final da tarde é dose matar aula, pq quase somos devorados se ficamos no corredor! E ficamos como vc disse mesmo, dando tapinhas q num matam nada rs... Desta vez estamos dando destaque aos pais da Vê, mas na próxima queremos colocar os pais da Marg e um pouco do passado do Roxton. Afinal, vc já reparou q nós não sabemos praticamente nada sobre a vida sentimental dele? Vamos investir! E neste capítulo, mais revelações, inclusive uma sobre o Ned q acho q vc vai achar lindinha ;-)

**Di: **Kd nossa review? Pensou q ia escapar é? Rs...

Agradecemos a todos q estão lendo nossa fic e deixando review! E quem tah lendo e num deixa, pára de ser chato! Vai ali embaixo e deixa seu comentário tah? Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

De volta para a casa da árvore, Marguerite trocou de roupa, vestindo seu roupão de seda e deitou-se um pouco em sua cama. Sentia-se absolutamente exausta!

Roxton aproveitou para tomar banho primeiro, mas logo que terminou, Marguerite já esperava sua vez.

Para compensar a falta de sorte na pescaria, o caçador preparou um delicioso jantar para ele e Marguerite: filé de raptor grelhado com um suave molho ferrugem, legumes cozidos, pão que encontrara na dispensa e, para sobremesa, uma salada de frutas. Ah o vinho seria a bebida da noite. Como Marguerite sempre demorava, no mínimo, vinte minutos no banho, teve tempo de sobra para arrumar tudo.

Quando ela saiu, novamente com seu roupão de seda, Roxton terminava de acender uma vela sobre a mesa que gentilmente arrumara.

"Ora, mas parece que temos um pequeno banquete!" a morena sorriu satisfeita, admirando a modesta, porém deliciosa, ceia.

"E eu pago a conta hoje!" ele respondeu.

Imediatamente a herdeira sentou-se à mesa e começaram a comer. De tão animada, até se esqueceu que havia se irritado com Roxton pelo péssimo dia que lhe proporcionara.

Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Marguerite, a pessoa mais cheia de segredos da casa, de repente teve uma inquietação: não sabia praticamente nada sobre relacionamentos passados de Roxton, sobre sua vida ou sobre sua mãe. Aquela lhe pareceu uma boa oportunidade para descobrir algo.

"Roxton, nunca pensou em se casar?" perguntou de uma vez.

"Isso é um pedido?" respondeu sorrindo.

"Não, bobo! Você sabe, superficialmente, que já me casei antes e pensando nisso, vejo que não sei muito sobre seu passado sentimental. Não que isso realmente importe, eu só..."

"Não se desculpe, não me preocupo de falar sobre isso. Bom, não nego que já tive alguns romances passageiros..."

"Alguns?" ela ria irônica. "Poupe-me, Roxton! Todo mundo em Londres conhece a sua fama!"

"Está bem, talvez eu tenha me excedido vez ou outra.."

"Ah começar a admitir já é um começo" disse cruzando as mãos sob o queixo.

"Como dizia, uma vez estive noivo, quase me casei."

Agora Marguerite fingia estar de queixo caído. "Conte-me isso direito!"

"Minha mãe teve uma amiga que considerava como sua irmã. Essa mulher tinha uma filha alguns anos mais jovem do que eu. Quando estávamos em idade de casar, nossas famílias resolveram que era hora de nos comprometermos. Eu mal a conhecia! E quando a vi melhor... era tão bonita..."

"O velho garanhão em ação" a herdeira estava agora mais séria, uma pontinha de ciúme a incomodava.

"Só que tudo deu errado! Conhecendo-a melhor, percebi que apesar de muito bela e inteligente, era fria e ambiciosa, assim como sua mãe. Só se preocupavam com jóias, roupas, viagens, lugares elegantes etc. Percebi que esse casamento seria um grande erro! E depois daquele horrível acidente com meu irmão, voltei para a Inglaterra e rompi o compromisso. Fui para o Tibet e, quando regressei, jamais pensei em compromisso novamente. Até conhecer você" ele agora segurava as mãos da morena.

"Wow, devagar, Roxton. Nós nunca daríamos certo!" ela levantou se afastando dele.

"E por que não, Marguerite? Me dê um bom motivo que seja, vamos!" ele também se levantara e estava um pouco alterado. Em parte, pelo desgaste do dia que tivera e também por estar cansado da brincadeira de gato e rato que travara com Marguerite desde que se conheceram.

"Ah de novo esse assunto, você não se cansa de bater nessa tecla?"

"Que tecla, Marguerite? Eu sei que me ama. Você mesma disse."

"Roxton, não é tão simples assim."

"Pode não ser simples, mas você parece querer complicar mais ainda as coisas."

Você sabe que minha vida..."

O caçador estava irritado.

"Agora você disse tudo. Sua vida. Toda vez é a mesma desculpa. É só nisso que você pensa. Eu, eu, eu..."

"Não é verdade."

"Me diga: quantas vezes você se interessou em saber de George o quanto ele sente a falta de casa? Quantas vezes você se preocupou em se aproximar de Malone, ao invés de apenas critica-lo? Quantas vezes você pensou em como Verônica se sentiu quando ficou sozinha? Quantas vezes, Marguerite, você me perguntou sobre a culpa que carrego comigo e sobre o que eu sinto? Nunca!"

"Roxton, eu..."

"Isso mesmo. 'Eu' é a única coisa palavra que você conhece. E quer saber? Tem toda razão. Já chega de ficar pajeando você como se eu fosse seu empregado. Você é daquelas pessoas que só aprendem apanhando da vida. Então faça como quiser, estou pouco me importando!" saiu nervoso para a varanda da casa, sentando-se no banco.

Marguerite surpreendeu-se com a explosão do caçador. Não sabia por que sempre que ele tentava uma aproximação maior, ela o repelia. Havia declarado seu amor por ele, e nada do que lhe dissera na ocasião era mentira. E Roxton já havia lhe falado palavras duras quando haviam ficado presos na caverna. Mas por algum motivo, dessa vez era diferente. Pensou consigo mesma se não ficara com ciúmes de Roxton. Só de imaginá-lo noivo de outra, lhe incomodava. Sabia que abusara da paciência do caçador.

* * *

Mais rápido do que imaginavam, a expedição foi sendo montada. Thomas e Abigail tinham tanto entusiasmo e dedicaram-se ao trabalho com uma empolgação que contagiou o restante do grupo, que a cada dia acreditava mais e mais que aquela aparente loucura, poderia dar certo.

Apesar de não participarem da viagem, Anne e Leon ajudavam como podiam. Não era raro que, nos fins de semana, alguns membros da expedição se encontrassem na propriedade dos Mayfair para discutir maiores detalhes sobre a jornada. Foram os Mayfair que colocaram os Layton em contato com amigos no Brasil que os ajudariam nos preparativos finais.

Apoiadas por Leon e Thomas, Anne e Abigail concordaram que determinadas particularidades da vida de ambas deveriam ser mantida apenas entre eles.

Cerca de um mês antes de tudo estar pronto, Thomas fez um único pedido a Abigail: ir a Nova York antes de partirem para a América do Sul. Além de rever sua terra natal, o engenheiro queria apresentar a esposa à família.

Anne fez questão de presentear-lhes com passagens no mais luxuoso navio disponível, o SS Etruria, que os levaria do porto de Liverpool à New York. De lá partiriam direto para Manaus, onde o casal se juntaria ao restante da expedição.

Acompanhados por Leon e Anne, Thomas e Abigail observavam o movimento dos passageiros que desembarcavam de um outro navio. Aguardavam o embarque no confortável terminal de passageiros.

"Lord Roxton." – o cocheiro uniformizado dirigiu-se ao senhor impecavelmente vestido – "A carruagem já está à espera."

"Obrigado. Cuide das bagagens, está bem?" – o distinto homem virou-se para sua esposa, que vinha alguns metros atrás. "Apresse os rapazes, Elizabeth. Tenho muitos negócios a resolver ainda hoje!"

Ao ouvir o nome da mulher, Anne virou-se surpresa. Passou então a encarar Lady Elizabeth Roxton, que correspondeu da mesma maneira, parando apenas quando Anne ficara para trás.

"William, John. Coloquem o sobretudo. Está frio lá fora." – Lady Roxton dirigiu-se aos filhos que se aproximavam.

"Algum problema, Anne?" Abigail notara algo errado, porém, Anne nem a mirou, seu olhar continuava seguindo a mulher. Apenas murmurou:

"Não é nada..."

"Sim, senhora." – responderam os rapazes quase ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Após refletir, dirigiu-se até onde Roxton estava. Sentou-se a seu lado, cruzando os braços, sem que ele sequer fizesse qualquer movimento. Tomou coragem e pegou a mão do caçador e já estava com um pedido de desculpa prestes a sair de seus lábios, não fosse pela interrupção dele:

"Não... Não vou ceder em troca de algumas migalhas do seu carinho" empurrou firme, mas delicadamente as mãos dela. "Se a sua vida é tão complicada e tão difícil que não lhe permite dividi-la com ninguém, pode ficar com ela. Faça o que lhe parecer melhor, já nem me importo! Eu teria feito tudo por você e sabe disso. Mas já que vossa santidade é intocável, não vou continuar alimentando esse sentimento."

"Que droga, Roxton, por que você tem que complicar tanto as coisas!" ela agora se levantava e se preparava para dar as costas, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

"Ah sou eu que complico? Você adora inverter as coisas, mas de agora em diante Posso garantir que isso não irá se repetir. Todas as promessas que te fiz e você desdenhou, pode esquecer, nunca mais as repetirei, nem mesmo agora. Agora é cada um por si e você está sozinha, do jeito que sempre quis" e ao dizer isso, a soltou e foi, pisando forte, para o quarto.

Num misto de fúria e frustração, Marguerite deu um murro em uma das colunas da casa.

"Droga!" murmurou. Olhou com tristeza para a mesa arrumada com tanto esmero: mal haviam tocado no jantar. Sentia-se em uma encruzilhada: achava que dizer a Roxton que poderia lhe dar quaisquer esperanças de um relacionamento fora do platô, não lhe parecia o mais adequado. Ao mesmo tempo, correspondia às suas investidas, pois seus sentimentos a traíam.

Suspirou fundo. Recolheu o jantar, apagou as velas nos castiçais e foi para seu quarto, onde esperava que seus pensamentos se organizassem e achassem uma solução para o que ocorrera.

* * *

Foi a viagem dos sonhos de Abigail e Thomas. Estavam tão envolvidos com os preparativos para a expedição que só ao embarcarem perceberam o quanto seria maravilhoso passarem aqueles sete dias de navegação sem preocuparem-se com compras, mapas, mantimentos ou compromissos.

Ao acordarem tomavam sem nenhuma pressa, e sentindo a brisa do mar, o farto café da manhã na varanda da requintada cabine. Passavam a manhã estendidos nas espreguiçadeiras do convés, conversando, lendo e fazendo amizade com os outros passageiros. Logo em seguida ao delicioso almoço, caminhavam pelo navio e divertiam-se em atividades de entretenimento programadas pela tripulação. Após o requintado jantar, assistiam a programação da pequena troupe de teatro de variedades ou dançavam ao som do quarteto cujo líder, já de madrugada, via-se obrigado a informar ao casal que já era muito tarde e que eles eram os únicos ainda na pista de dança. Algumas vezes, Thomas cochichava alguma coisa no ouvido do bem-humorado homem. O engenheiro retornava ao centro da pista e, tomando Abigail nos braços, a guiava durante mais uma ou duas músicas. Só então os músicos se despediam cordialmente dos dois. Viam o nascer do sol abraçados no deck mais alto da embarcação. Ao entrarem em New York, Abigail emocionou-se. Aquela era a terra que lhe dera seu bem mais precioso.

* * *

Thomas ficou feliz ao rever os irmãos, a madrasta e, em especial, o pai. Ficou ainda mais satisfeito ao confirmar aquilo que já tinha certeza: sua Abi foi tratada como uma rainha. Todos queriam conversar com a moça, leva-la em longos passeios ou às compras. Os Layton paparicaram Abigail de todas as formas que puderam.

Duane Layton adorava ver a casa cheia e principalmente receber visitas novas. Era quando fazia questão de contar em detalhes a saga de sua família desde a difícil vida na Irlanda até a imigração para a América do Norte e como pouco a pouco foram se estabelecendo no continente.

Thomas entregou procurações para que toda e qualquer decisão referente a negócios ou bens dele próprio pudesse ser tomada pela família.

Da mesma forma que apresentara Londres, o engenheiro mostrou a cidade em que nascera à esposa. Seu crescimento, a população heterogênea, o burburinho constante. Assim como na Europa, a moça adorou toda aquela agitação.

Sentada em um banco de madeira no Central Park Abigail apreciava a brisa da tarde de primavera. Thomas a deixara ali, pedindo que ela o aguardasse por aproximadamente meia hora enquanto ele ia há algum lugar do outro lado da rua. Desde que se casara, aquela era a primeira vez em que ficava sozinha, sem fazer mais nada a não ser pensar. Aqueles estavam sendo dias maravilhosos e ela estava aproveitando cada momento antes de fazer o caminho de volta para casa.

"Ele está indo para a rua!" – escutou o grito assustado ao mesmo tempo que sentia um pequeno vulto passar por ela. Virou-se e viu o menino loiro de uns dois anos, correndo tão rápido quanto só as crianças podem fazê-lo.

"Ei! Aonde vai, pequeno fugitivo?" – Thomas o alcançou pegando-o no colo. O garoto gargalhava nos braços do engenheiro, que viu Abigail e a mulher correndo até eles.

"Obrigado, senhor." – agradeceu a mulher – "Se algo acontecesse ao Ned, a Sra. Malone me mataria. Apesar de pequeno, é muito curioso e vive se metendo em confusão."

"Está tudo bem. As crianças são mesmo imprevisíveis."

Ned estendeu os bracinhos para Abigail, que após pedir autorização à mulher, pegou a criança.

"Parece que ele gostou de você, Abi."

"Olá, Ned. Prazer em conhecê-lo." – sorriu a moça, que foi correspondida com um carinho. Depois entregou o menino à mulher, que agradeceu mais uma vez.

O casal os viu se afastarem.

"Um dia teremos os nossos." – concluiu Abigail. Thomas a pegou pela mão.

"Sente-se aqui, Abi. Quero que veja o que comprei." – entusiasmado ele desamarrou o barbante de um dos embrulhos que tinha nas mãos.

"Um leão de tecido, Thomas. É lindo."

"É o presente para o nosso primeiro filho. O que você acha?"

"É uma idéia maravilhosa, Thomas." - Ela o beijou suavemente – "Mas acho que tem um pequeno problema."

"O que?"

"Não podemos ficar chamando um leão tão especial quanto este simplesmente de leão."

"Hum. Tem razão... Então vamos dar-lhe um nome... que tal... hum... estou sem idéias."

"Que acha do nome do nosso pequeno amigo?"

"Ned?... Eu gostei.. .mas então que seja o nome certo. Edward."

Abigail gargalhou.

"Então que assim seja. Edward, o leão."

* * *

Com um pedaço de madeira, Ned mexia na fogueira, observando o movimento das chamas e das fagulhas naquela escuridão. Já havia colocado alguns gravetos para que se mantivesse acesa durante toda a noite, evitando a presença de predadores.

Sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore, vigiava o perímetro ao redor de onde estavam. A noite estava fresca e o céu parecia pintado à mão com estrelas. Pensou na velha Londres, que há alguns anos se tornara seu lar. Se voltasse, poderia ver novamente um céu como este? E Verônica, iria com ele? Caso não, se atreveria ele a viver nesta terra inóspita? Bastaria apenas o amor da loira?

"Roooonnnncccccccc" o cientista começava a roncar, ou melhor, "granir", como diria Marguerite. Sempre ouvira dizer que pessoas obesas tendem a roncar, mas Challenger? Não havia engordado um grama sequer!

De repente, sentiu um vazio o invadir. Que os roncos eram bastante irritantes quando se quisesse dormir, era irrefutável. Entretanto, essas pequenas coisas já haviam se incorporado a seu cotidiano e até se acostumara com elas, bem como as manias de cada morador da casa. Como se compusessem uma família, onde os defeitos, ao fim, acabam virando anedota. E lhe agradava pensar que eram uma família.

Sorriu. Deu um cutucão no cientista com a madeira que tinha nas mãos, passando a parte que ainda tinha folhas no nariz dele. "Ronque menos, Challenger!"

O cientista apenas passou a mão no nariz, deu umas fungadas, e, sem despertar, parou de roncar. Agora, apenas os sons da mata faziam companhia ao jornalista.

* * *

Após alguns dias de descanso e tranqüilidade, juntamente com Abigail, Thomas se reuniu com o Sr. Layton na biblioteca da bela casa para uma conversa.

"Estou partindo para a América do Sul, pai, e não sei se algum dia retornarei. Sei que o coloco em uma posição muito difícil para que o senhor aceite, mas gostaria de sua benção."

Duane Layton sentou, coçou a barba espessa e quebrou o silêncio após alguns minutos.

"Casei com sua mãe porque a amava. Quando ela morreu tive a sorte e o privilégio de amar novamente. Tenho filhos que são homens e mulheres honrados e descentes. Tenho tudo o que sempre desejei. Procurei cria-los para que escolhessem seus caminhos assim como escolhi o meu. Vocês têm a minha benção, Thomas."

Após duas semanas em New York, Thomas e Abigail Layton finalmente embarcaram para a América do Sul. Aquela seria a última vez que Duane Layton veria o filho, contudo não a última vez que teria notícias dele.

CONTINUA!

Que tal deixar uma review? Olha o botãozinho aí embaixo...


	10. Capítulo 10

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**Capítulo 10 (penúltimo capítulo)**

**AUTORAS:** Lady K & Towanda BR

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Aline:** Você pagou suas dívidas e fez crediário novo? He! He! Massagens nos pés? De onde vc tirou essa idéia? Se dependesse de vc tadinho do Thomas.

**Rosa:** Obrigada pelo carinho e por ser sempre tão atenciosa. Quanto a Anne e Lady Roxton estamos trabalhando para que tudo seja esclarecido ao longo dessa 4ª temporada virtual.

**Rafinha:** Obrigada por nos acompanhar. Adoramos seus reviews.

**Lorena:** Opa, gente nova deixando review. Abigail e Thomas ainda tem muitos caminhos a percorrer. Quanto a Marg e Roxton, concordo com você que eles se amam, mas acho que dessa vez a paciência do caçador chegou ao limite.

**Nirce:** Parece que a coisa está feia para o lado de Marguerite e Roxton. Acho que nesse caso, depois da tempestade vem o dilúvio.

**Jess:** Você acha que o Roxton vai mudar de idéia? Depois que você ler esse capítulo vai pensar melhor a esse respeito

**Di Roxton:** Você voltou, Di. Que legal. Já que você pediu ai vai o capítulo 10. Espero que goste.

**Nessa Reinehr:** Nossa, ficamos envaidecidas com seu review. Realmente, você mostrou a luz no fim do túnel. Obrigada.

**Laiza:** Não imagina como nos fez feliz o seu review. É sempre gostoso perceber que mais pessoas estão lendo a fic.

**Cris:** Concordo plenamente com você. Paciência tem limites e Marguerite puxou a corda até arrebentar. Agora é esperar que tenha conserto. Um feliz aniversário para você e tudo, tudo de bom.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 (penúltimo capítulo)**

Abigail dissera a Thomas que Manaus não era uma cidade esquecida e atrasada como muitos pensavam. A princípio, ele acreditou que sua esposa estava sendo uma boa patriota, já que estavam falando de uma região tão próxima ao lendário platô. Entretanto, teve que tirar o chapéu assim que colocou os pés nessa terra maravilhosa.

Com o desenvolvimento econômico e social provocado pelo Ciclo da Borracha a cidade cresceu muito rápido. Havia o sistema de transporte, composto por uma locomotiva que puxava jardineiras; sistema de iluminação em arco voltaico; um dos primeiros ateliês fotográficos do Brasil; os dois primeiros cinemas do Continente; as primeiras linhas regulares de bonde e a primeira empresa tipográfica, com jornais em francês, alemão e inglês, entre outras línguas faladas normalmente pela população endinheirada da cidade. Podia-se dizer que Manaus "respirava" ares europeus.

A partir de 1869, a cidade havia começado a familiarizar-se com a ópera, opereta, drama, comédia e mágica. O palco para esses espetáculos era o magnífico teatro de Manaus

Mesmo não estando acostumado ao clima quente e úmido de Manaus, Thomas adorou todo o burburinho e a agitação.

Apesar de Abigail tranqüiliza-lo, esperava ser devorado por mosquitos e estranhou quando isso não aconteceu. Um dos cientistas explicou que a região próxima à cidade possui pouquíssimos mosquitos devido à dificuldade de reprodução pela acidez das águas do rio Negro, que banha a Capital.

Gostou de passear pelas feiras locais, tão coloridas, tão cheias de vida, com pessoas tão abertas. Parecia que riam e eram felizes o tempo todo! A maioria da população local não entendia seu idioma, mas através de gestos e do aprendizado de algumas palavras em português, conseguiu se comunicar razoavelmente bem.

Conheceu alguns brinquedos artesanais, com os quais ficou encantado, como se voltasse a ser uma criança: a peteca confeccionada em palha de milho, com enchimento de areia, e com penas de galinha; piões elaborados em forma graciosa, usando o fruto totuma; bonequinhas de palha e panelinhas de barro.

Também ficou maravilhado com as comidas que provou, tão diferentes da culinária britânica. "De sabor exótico e inesquecível." – definiu. Como comparar as maravilhosas frutas da região, o manjar de tapioca, o bolinho de mandioca e o arroz com castanha-do-pará com saladas pobremente temperadas, com bolos e doces sem imaginação ou sabor.

Abigail conhecia melhor o idioma e serviu de intérprete à expedição que se juntou a eles, proveniente de Londres. Precisariam ainda de algum tempo para concluir os preparativos que os levaria finalmente ao platô.

* * *

A expedição partiria em dois dias. Sentados à mesa do restaurante do hotel, o casal havia conversado bem pouco durante o jantar. Abigail percebeu que em nenhum momento o marido a olhara nos olhos.

"Thomas?"

"O que?" – ele ruborizou, mas continuou sem olhar para ela.

"Conheço esse olhar de garoto travesso. O que você andou fazendo?"

"Eu?"

"Você sim. Olhe para mim." – ela fingia seriedade e ele obedeceu. "Conte tudo."

"É que... comprei algumas coisinhas para nossa casa no platô."

"Umas coisinhas. E o que por acaso seriam essas coisinhas?"

"Ora... coisas."

"Conte logo."

"Uma cama, mas não se preocupe. Está desmontada e o estrado farei quando chegarmos."

"Você disse coisas. O que mais?"

"Um umumumum..." – resmungou entre dentes.

"Um o que?"

"Um colchão. Não podemos ter uma cama sem colchão." – apressou-se em explicar.

"Como vai levá-lo?"

"Tem mais."

"Hã!"

"Conte de uma vez."

"Um gramofone, discos, e uma banheira."

"Não acredito."

"São só alguns poucos luxos, Abi."

"Como vai levar tudo isso?"

"Nosso guia, Sinta, um rapaz muito jovem, mas muito experiente. Disse que é possível. Ele mesmo contratou alguns carregadores extras. Homens humildes que precisam de trabalho. E se houver qualquer problema, prometo que largo tudo no meio do caminho."

Abigail permaneceu em silêncio.

"Está zangada, não é?"

A moça riu do jeito amuado dele.

"Sabe muito bem que não consigo ficar zangada com você."

"Tem certeza?"

Ela inclinou-se, beijando-lhe os lábios.

"Tenho. E detesto dar o braço a torcer, mas foram compras muito úteis."

* * *

O quarto de Marguerite ainda estava na penumbra, graças às cortinas que o fechavam. Mas seu corpo, já acostumado a levantar-se habitualmente no mesmo horário, dava indícios que mais um dia começava. Mesmo sem sono, cobriu a cabeça com a colcha, na tentativa inútil de dormir mais um pouco. Logo sentiu fome e lembrou-se que não havia jantado na noite anterior.

Parou para ouvir os sons que vinham da cozinha. "Ummm" espreguiçou-se, "Roxton já deve ter preparado o café."

Fez sua higiene pessoal, trocou de roupa e foi de encontro ao caçador. Viu-o comendo o único pedaço de torrada.

"Não deixou nenhuma para mim?" perguntou irritada.

"Se quer torradas, você que prepare!" respondeu sem ao menos olhá-la.

"Certo, certo." – Ela pegou 2 fatias de pão, passou manteiga e colocou-as na torradeira. Pegou uma xícara e foi servir-se do bule prateado que repousava sobre a mesa.

"Mas o que é isso, Roxton? Chá! Onde está o meu café?"

Ele já entrava no elevador.

"Se eu queria chá, por que deveria preparar café?"

"Volte aqui, Roxton! Você não vai sair assim e me deixar falando sozinha!" Marguerite apenas ouviu o barulho do elevador que descia.

"Arrogante... Prepotente... Que ódio!" - bruscamente atirou para longe, a xícara de porcelana em que há pouco ele tomava seu chá - "Droga! Verônica vai me matar!"

* * *

Há muito Manaus ficara para trás. Tendo Sinta como guia, a expedição Layton continuava seu caminho mata adentro. A copa das árvores fechava completamente, e ao mesmo tempo que formava um teto, onde não era possível penetrarem os raios de sol, deixava o ar abafado e quente e os exploradores pareciam derreter, carregados de coisas, pois, como dissera previamente Thomas, todos deveriam ajudar a levar o que fosse necessário. Os mais fortes revezavam-se à frente da expedição, junto a Sinta, abrindo caminho por entre as plantas. Fechando o grupo iam os melhores atiradores, atentos a proteção dos companheiros que iam no centro.

Thomas agora se convencia de que o platô era praticamente inacessível. Há dias eram torturados pelas condições climáticas, mas seguiam sempre em frente e, mesmo assim, pareciam nunca chegar.

Entretanto, nem a distância nem o clima nunca foram empecilhos para a existência de povos que sobrevivem graças à floresta. E foi assim que a expedição acabou entrando nas terras dos Mundurucus.

Sinta avisara que estavam sendo observados, mas que não fizessem movimentos que pudessem ser interpretados como hostis e apenas caminhassem naturalmente. Se quisessem os nativos teriam matado facilmente a todos.

Após avistarem a aldeia, Thomas sugeriu que dessem a volta e evitassem passar por lá, mas o jovem guia da expedição explicou que os Mundurucus considerariam uma afronta dos estrangeiros.

"São um povo fechado, que prefere evitar o contato com os outros povos da região, pois um dia foram muito explorados pelos colonizadores. Mas quando alguém passa por seus domínios, acreditam que não oferecer-lhes abrigo pode provocar a ira dos deuses. Acampamos na tribo. Aceitem o que lhes for oferecido e amanhã partimos. De qualquer modo, não tarda a escurecer."

Os estudiosos que ainda não haviam tido contato com nenhum grupo indígena, ficaram um pouco chocados ao verem homens e mulheres andando nus. Alguns deles usavam apenas um tapa sexo feito com fibra natural, outros estavam completamente desnudos, adornados apenas com pinturas no rosto e, na pele, alguns adereços.

Abigail, percebendo o clima no ar, intercedeu em inglês. "Sejam discretos com os olhares. Para essas pessoas não há nada de pecaminoso ou indecente em exibir o corpo. Respeitem-nos."

Mas mesmo que ela não os tivesse alertado, logo se acostumariam. A graça e a naturalidade com que se moviam indicava que, realmente, não se via pecado algum naquilo. Talvez até achassem estranho que os visitantes usassem tantas roupas.

As crianças tocavam os exploradores com grande curiosidade; riam e se afastavam rapidamente quando algum se movimentava em sua direção.

Então, um homem que se vestia de maneira diferente, com uma quantidade maior de adornos de plumas de pássaros silvestres aproximou-se.

"Meu nome é Aitapu, chefe dos Mundurucus. Não temos muito a oferecer além de comida, abrigo e nossa hospitalidade enquanto assim o desejarem."

Abigail e Sinta eram a únicos que conheciam um pouco do dialeto.

"Nós agradecemos e aceitamos a hospitalidade. Não queremos incomodar seu povo. Ficaremos felizes se puder nos abrigar até amanhã cedo."

O chefe assentiu com a cabeça e mostrou-lhes uma grande barraca, sem paredes. Era construída com vários caibros de madeira e coberta com folhas de coqueiros. Várias redes se prendiam, servindo de cama. Sinta explicou que ali não havia uma casa como propriedade, tal como na civilização moderna. Essas eram ocas coletivas, onde todos dormiam juntos e, aquela em especial, era deixada de reserva para algum visitante. O único a possuir uma oca individual era o pajé, que havia sido morto recentemente por uma onça.

Enquanto se acomodavam, Abigail e Thomas notaram alguns doentes sendo cuidados por outros da tribo.

Chamaram um dos médicos que acompanhava a expedição e perguntaram ao chefe se poderiam ajudar.

"Não estão doentes e sim possuídos pelos espíritos maus da floresta. Assim como as estações do ano, sua doença ocorre cada dois dias. É uma prova de que se trata de algo que fizeram que não agradou aos espíritos. Mas se conhecerem mágica ou medicina que funcione, podem tentar."

Acompanhado por outros membros da expedição, o Dr. Hollow verificou os sintomas: todos os pacientes apresentavam o 'acesso malárico', caracterizado por intenso calafrio, seguido de elevação rápida da temperatura corpórea, acompanhada de náuseas, dor de cabeça, dores musculares e abdominais. À medida que a temperatura começa a baixar, o doente apresenta intensa sudorese. Esse acesso, que pode durar vários minutos ou horas, se repete em dias alternados, de 48 em 48 horas. Pelo tamanho do intervalo, o doutor explicou que se tratava da malária causada pelo P. vivax ou P. ovale.

Alguns, mais afetados, apresentavam anemia, falta de apetite, aumento do tamanho do fígado e do baço, fraqueza e distúrbios gastrointestinais. Apesar desse quadro preocupante, entendido pelos indígenas como uma luta entre o espírito malfeitor e o espírito da pessoa afetada, esse tipo de malária nem sempre leva à morte.

"Conheço um remédio que pode curar a doença, mas preciso saber se existe aqui na selva. Trata-se de uma planta." O médico explicou a Thomas, a Abigail e ao chefe, que o compreendia através da tradução do guia e da moça.

A planta, conhecida como 'chinchona', era uma árvore de casca grossa, que deveria ser extraída e então passar por um processo de retirada de seu princípio ativo (o quinino). Felizmente, Abigail, que tanto havia aprendido sobre plantas no platô e, depois, em Londres, sabia exatamente o aspecto do vegetal.

A expedição acabou por não partir na manhã seguinte, pois não havia como abandonar os enfermos sem terem a certeza de que não corriam mais perigo.

Então, aproveitando os dias em que permaneceram ali, Abigail ensinou a um discípulo do pajé morto o uso de várias ervas para eventuais emergências: dor, inflamação, feridas, náuseas etc. Os cientistas também orientaram sobre algumas regras básicas de higiene que os ajudaria a evitarem algumas doenças.

Quanto à malária, explicaram que, para evitar a doença poderiam confeccionar algum tipo de tela para cobrirem as redes ou as paredes das ocas e também evitar estar ao ar livre nos horários em que o mosquito normalmente ataca, como o amanhecer e o anoitecer. Os pesquisadores aprenderam com os nativos a usar as sementes de andiroba como repelente.

Alguns dias depois, todos se recuperaram ou estavam a caminho da total recuperação. Abigail sentia-se realizada, afinal, a expedição cumpriu a primeira ação de muitas que fariam: melhorar a vida das pessoas que vivem no platô. Ainda não haviam chegado, obviamente, mas ela interpretou isso como um sinal de boa sorte.

Quando o momento de partir chegou, Thomas foi surpreendido por dois cientistas.

"Sabemos que nos comprometemos a acompanhar a expedição até o fim, e é por isso que estamos vindo até você. Para pedir que nos libere dessa promessa. Caso sejamos aceitos gostaríamos imensamente de permanecer junto aos Mundurucus aprendendo seus hábitos e ajudando-os no que for possível."

Thomas apertou a mão dos dois homens.

"Se é o desejo de vocês e for o deles, eu os libero. Com tristeza por estar perdendo bons companheiros, mas com alegria por saber que farão um bom trabalho. Sejam felizes, meus amigos."

E com mais suprimentos oferecidos em agradecimento pela tribo, a expedição prosseguiu rumo ao platô, abrindo caminho por entre a mata selvagem e cruzando grandes rios e maravilhosos igarapés.

* * *

As horas passaram-se tediosas para Marguerite. Se havia uma coisa que a deixasse inquieta era ficar sozinha. Andou pela casa toda à procura de algo interessante, mas nada lhe prendia a atenção: tentou ler; recontou pela milésima vez suas jóias e pedras preciosas; xeretou o laboratório; folheou os diários de Malone e até se deu ao luxo de mexer no porta-jóias de Verônica. E nada adiantava...

"Roxton, por que você tem que ser tão turrão? Não desiste nunca, que inferno!" resmungava sentada no sofá, com os braços cruzados. "Mas se pensa que vou ficar aqui sofrendo por você, está muito enganado!"

Tomou um banho bem demorado na banheira, usando seus melhores sais, que há muito começara a racionar para que ficassem apenas para ocasiões especiais.

Depois, colocou seu hobby de seda, penteou os cabelos e os deixou soltos para que secassem naturalmente. "Vai ser do jeito que quiser, lord Roxton! O que o faz pensar que se tornou essencial para mim? Só por um simples café!"

Foi a até dispensa e começou a revirar tudo, até encontrar o que desejava: as poucas bebidas que ainda havia na casa. Colocou tudo sobre a mesa e começou a provar alternadamente cada uma delas.

Depois já haver bebido mais do que seu limite, começou a ficar tonta e abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa e desatou a chorar, soluçando. "Challenger, Verônica, Ned, Finn... onde estão vocês? Voltem! Você não precisa voltar, Roxton! Veio com essa sua conversinha mansa, esse seu jeito cafajeste... burra, Marguerite, burra!" e continuou a dizer frases desconexas até cochilar sentada à mesa.

* * *

Os dias foram passando lentamente, sem que nada da rotina diária da expedição Layton fosse alterada; era sempre o mesmo: levantar-se quando ainda estava escuro, tomar um café da manhã reforçado; depois, caminhar até o final da manhã, quando almoçavam e, uma hora depois, a marcha recomeçava, parando somente quando o último raio de sol deixasse de iluminar o caminho. Então armavam acampamento, faziam a última refeição do dia e caíam exaustos de sono. E no dia seguinte tudo recomeçava...

Juntamente com o médico da expedição, Abigail estava sempre atenta para que todos estivessem bem hidratados, lembrando-os de beberem bastante água, que era abundante por todo o caminho. Além disso, quando encontrava frutas comestíveis, incitava-os a comê-las também.

Entretanto, nos últimos dias os homens davam sinal de cansaço e impaciência. Thomas detestava admitir, mas ele mesmo começava a duvidar que pudessem chegar a algum lugar. Talvez ela tivesse se confundido e errado a direção. Contudo, em nenhum momento deixou transparecer suas dúvidas. Mas temia que os componentes da expedição se rebelassem em algum momento e mais do que nunca Thomas procurava permanecer ao lado da esposa. Após tanto tempo longe de casa, ela tinha dúvidas do quão perto estavam. Mas sabia estar na direção certa.

Em uma tarde especialmente quente, os ânimos estavam à flor da pele. Um dos homens confrontou o líder da expedição na frente dos companheiros.

"Não daremos mais nenhum passo sem ter uma resposta concreta. Para onde estamos indo? Quando chegaremos?" – reclamou o topógrafo Patrick Rouanet em nome dos homens.

"Que me lembre, vocês concordaram em me seguir sem saberem onde."

"Seja realista, Thomas. Estamos rodando em círculos. Indo do nada para lugar nenhum."

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo."

"E parece que você também não." – ironizou.

Thomas percebeu que deveria tomar as rédeas da situação antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Prestem atenção. Não vou pedir um voto de confiança porque acredito que só o fato de terem me seguido cegamente é o suficiente. Ninguém disse que seria uma viagem fácil. Não lhes prometi nada que não tenha cumprido até agora." – fez uma pausa olhando a todos firmemente – "Acamparemos aqui esta noite. Acalmem-se e pensem a respeito de tudo isso. Aqueles que não quiserem continuar têm toda a liberdade para retornar."

Houve um murmurinho geral. Por um lado, estavam sim em dúvidas quanto à liderança de Thomas. Porém, haviam se comprometido a segui-lo.

"Retornar para onde, Thomas? Para o nada? Ou seguimos em frente, com você, que está perdido, ou voltamos e nos perdemos, sozinhos" - atreveu-se Patrick.

"Como disse, a decisão está em suas mãos, amigo. Não vou implorar a ninguém para me seguir. Se for de sua vontade retornar fornecerei guia e os carregadores que precisar."

"Admita, Thomas, estamos sendo guiados por uma mulher" - apontou com desprezo para Abigail - "O que uma mulher sabe?"

Sem hesitar Thomas, foi certeiro ao desferir um murro no rosto do jovem, que caiu no chão. Tocou o lábio, que agora sangrava - "O que houve? Não gostou de ouvir a verdade? Ou é mentira que você é um brinquedo nas mãos da sua mulher?"

Thomas teve todo seu corpo tomado por profunda cólera e partiu para cima do homem. Foi seguro por outros membros da expedição.

"Escutem todos!" - disse Abigail tentando demonstrar calma – "Ninguém disse que seria fácil chegar ao platô. Sabiam o que os esperava e, mesmo assim, optaram por vir. Posso ser apenas uma mulher para vocês, mas este é o meu lar. É onde eu cresci e sei perfeitamente para onde estou indo e esta é a confiança que meu marido depositou em mim. Se não podem fazer o mesmo, será melhor que retornem. Mas se continuarem conosco, não serão mais toleradas cenas como essa."

E saiu para preparar o acampamento, com toda a calma e elegância, como se todos aqueles homens, agora pasmos diante da fibra da mulher, nem estivessem ali. Thomas fez o mesmo, mas não sem antes falar com Patrick:

"Estarei de olho em você."

Novamente o topógrafo passou a mão no lábio ferido, a escorrer sangue, e lançou um olhar carregado de ódio para o engenheiro. Mal sabiam os Layton que acabavam de fazer um grande inimigo.

* * *

Após mais alguns dias de caminhada, Abigail orientou o marido que a partir daquele momento ela deveria seguir vários metros a frente da expedição e em nenhum momento, nem ele, nem ninguém, deveria dela se aproximar.

"Sinto que estamos muito perto. Quando encontrarmos os avatares, qualquer um que esteja perto de mim pode ser confundido com um agressor."

Thomas se preocupou.

"É perigoso, Abi. E se antes que eles possam se juntar a nós você for atacada por algum animal?"

"Se isso acontecer, vou fechar meus olhos e acreditar com todo meu coração que você não errará o tiro."

* * *

Andaram por mais de meio dia. Carregando um afiado facão era Abigail quem ia vinte metros a frente abrindo caminho pela mata. Quando fizeram uma parada para descanso e almoço, a moça permaneceu isolada do grupo. De longe ela e Thomas trocavam olhares. Ele mal tocou a comida, preocupado em vigiá-la.

Quando Abigail foi rapidamente cercada por 10 homens robustos ,empunhando o que pareciam cimitarras de combate, o engenheiro levantou-se num rompante apontando a arma para eles. Os membros da expedição fizeram o mesmo.

"Abaixem as armas." – ordenou a moça. Como nenhum deles a obedecesse, disse com firmeza – "Agora!"

Mesmo hesitando, Thomas foi o primeiro a obedecer. Sem tirar os olhos da esposa colocou o rifle no chão. Os outros acompanharam seu gesto. Só então um dos avatares virou-se para Abigail. Postando-se a sua frente, ajoelhou e fez reverência.

"Levante-se." – Ela disse. O homem obedeceu – "Estes são os meus amigos e nenhum deles me fará mal. Vocês nos levarão em segurança até o platô. Juntem-se a nós, partilhem de nossa comida e descansem. Sairemos amanhã bem cedo."

Ele inclinou a cabeça assentindo disse duas ou três palavras a seus comandados que viraram-se para a mulher e a reverenciaram antes de se recolherem.

Thomas reuniu os carregadores e guias.

"A jornada de vocês termina aqui. Vocês estão dispensados de suas obrigações. Ao amanhecer seguiremos caminhos diferentes. Agradeço a dedicação de todos vocês."

Minutos depois Sinta foi até o engenheiro.

"Senhor. Trabalho apenas para o meu sustento. Não tenho família nem ninguém. Nada me prende a Manaus. Meu instinto me diz que descobrir coisas novas e estar com pessoas que desejem construir alguma coisa é o meu destino. Se permitir gostaria de permanecer com a expedição."

Na manhã seguinte, os carregadores e guias, sem Sinta, seguiram de volta a cidade.

* * *

A descida com a ajuda de cordas pela abertura inclinada da caverna estreita parecia anunciar uma jornada árdua. Metros abaixo se abria uma galeria espaçosa e relativamente fácil de caminhar. Mas a quantidade de caminhos dentro do local era imensa. Para qualquer incauto seria impossível entrar ali e encontrar o caminho de volta.

Quando finalmente adentraram ao platô os homens ficaram boquiabertos. Acostumados com a selva fechada e escura da Amazônia, o platô se abria, cheio de luz, vegetação deslumbrante e uma brisa fresca.

Abigail beijou o marido.

"Bem-vindo ao platô."

* * *

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol adentravam pelas frestas da choupana, Verônica se levantava, indo juntar-se aos amigos Kadiwéus.

Toda a tribo já havia regressado do festejos e o trabalho pôde ser feito ainda mais rapidamente.

Orientou às mulheres que, com capricho, usavam vime para refazer o fundo danificado do cesto do balão. Posteriormente, os nativos reforçaram a peça com madeira. Acompanhada pelos novos amigos, saía para procurar enxofre ou extrair a seiva das seringueiras, que usava para fazer a borracha. Partilhava da comida deles, aprendia a respeito de seu idioma e costumes. Mesmo assim, sentia saudades de casa e dos amigos. À noite, após o dia de trabalho árduo, dedicava-se à leitura de algumas páginas do diário antes de finalmente ser vencida pelo cansaço.

* * *

Acamparam alguns quilômetros adiante e foram instruídos a aguardar. Alguns novos avatares chegaram e Abigail passou correndo por eles sem dar atenção a nada. Feliz abraçou com força a mulher que vinha logo atrás deles.

"Mamãe!"

"Abi, eu sabia que você estava voltando." – beijou longamente o rosto da filha – "Senti tantas saudades."

"Eu também. Como você está? E vovó?"

"Estou muito bem. Sua avó continua reclamando que está velha, mas está melhor do que nunca."

"Mãe, quero que conheça alguém." – pegou a mulher pela mão e conduziu até o engenheiro que caminhava em direção as duas – "Este é meu marido, Thomas Layton. Thomas, esta é Adelaide, minha mãe."

Adelaide estendeu a mão e o rapaz a beijou educadamente.

"É um prazer, senhora. Agora sei de onde vem a beleza de sua filha."

"É muito gentil, Thomas." – O engenheiro ficou satisfeito ao ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. Em seu mundo seria chamado de senhor Layton.

Adelaide foi apresentada a cada um dos membros da expedição. Curiosa conversou um pouco com todos. Depois chamou a filha para uma conversa reservada.

"Deixem os homens acampados aqui, serão muito bem tratados e poderão descansar por um ou dois dias antes de prosseguirem. Sua avó está em Avalon aguardando você e seu esposo."

"Acha que ela gostará dele?"

"Mesmo que não gostasse, é a você que ele tem que fazer feliz." – riu Adelaide.

"Obrigada."

"Só mais uma coisa. Você tem um objeto que não pode entrar em Avalon."

"Não que me lembre."

"Pense, filha. É importante."

Bastaram alguns segundos para que a moça lembrasse. Pegou o lenço onde estava embrulhada a pequena peça de metal.

"Anne Mayfair pediu que eu trouxesse isso comigo."

Adelaide estava fascinada.

"Quando em Avalon, o oroborus tentaria sugar a energia do trion e não sabemos quão perigoso seria. Deixe o objeto aqui comigo. Vá encontrar sua avó. Tem minha palavra de que eu o protegerei pessoalmente."

* * *

Escoltados por avatares, Thomas e Abigail saíram ao entardecer. Não foi uma caminhada longa e nem difícil, mas, assim como a entrada do platô, apenas aqueles que realmente conhecessem o caminho poderiam chegar a Avalon. Provavelmente muitas pessoas por lá já haviam entrado sem mesmo saber. Não havia um portal, praticamente nenhuma mudança entre o platô e o refúgio. A única diferença eram as construções de pedra praticamente escondidas dentro da mata.

Aderes os recebeu em uma dessas casas. Nem maior nem menor do que as outras.

Abigail a abraçou longa e carinhosamente.

"Senti saudades, vovó."

"Eu também, querida. Fez boa viagem?"

"Sim. Maravilhosa. Obrigada... Quero lhe apresentar alguém muito especial."

"Thomas Layton a seu dispor senhora." – ele repetiu o gesto que fizera ao conhecer a mãe da esposa. Mas a protetora não pareceu impressionar-se. Andou em volta do rapaz examinando-o de cima a baixo.

"Você não me parece muito forte."

"Vovó!" – reclamou a moça ao perceber o constrangimento do marido.

"Abigail. Eu gostaria de falar a sós com ele."

A moça hesitou. Thomas a tranqüilizou.

"Está tudo bem, Abi."

Após a saída da moça, Aderes sentou-se a frente do rapaz.

"Você sabe quem eu sou, não é?"

"A avó de minha esposa. Também sei que é a atual protetora do platô"

"Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Sei que tem uma missão importante, assim como sua filha e sua neta terão um dia."

"Ela já lhe disse o significado disso na vida de vocês?"

"Sim."

"Então sabe muito a nosso respeito. Mas eu não sei nada sobre você."

Thomas pensou um pouco e aproximou-se da mulher.

"Sou americano, filho de irlandês, engenheiro." – fez uma pausa – "Desculpe. Não é nada disso... na verdade o que tem importância é que sou um homem que tem muito mais do que quase todos e pouco menos do que poucos. Nunca tive grandes dramas, exceto aqueles que são comuns a qualquer um. Sei exatamente o que quero e o que meu pai e meus irmãos esperam de mim. Que eu seja feliz e que honre minha família"

Aderes apenas meneou a cabeça numa leve reverência.

* * *

Ao ouvir o elevador lentamente, começou a acordar, embora ainda sentisse os efeitos da bebida.

O caçador aproximou-se e viu a bagunça que ela havia feito sobre a mesa. Havia algumas garrafas espalhadas e o cheiro de bebida era claro.

"Andou bebendo tudo que encontrou na dispensa?"

Ela levantou-se cambaleante e apontou o dedo para ele - "Eu sei muito bem me cuidar, lord Roxton!"

"Estou vendo."

"Ah, é mesmo? Vou te mostrar como sou uma mulher que faz o que quer!" - enroscou-se no pescoço dele - "E agora, eu quero beijar você!" – colou os lábios aos dele que não retribuiu. Roxton a segurou pelos braços afastando-a de si.

"Não é tudo o que você sempre quis desde que nos conhecemos? Vá em frente agora!"

"Às vezes eu não sei se você é dissimulada ou apenas finge não entender o que eu digo, Marguerite! Acha que quero apenas o seu corpo, me divertir com você?"

Ele andou em direção ao quarto, mas virou-se antes de entrar.

"Já lhe disse que não quero mais migalhas."

* * *

Parado perto da janela, Thomas estava nervoso. Ao sair de seu encontro com a protetora, foi lhe oferecido um delicioso banho quente e uma massagem com óleos aromáticos e, após vestirem-no apenas com um lindo roupão, uma saborosa refeição foi servida. Depois o haviam trancado no quarto confortável com uma grande cama e lençóis limpos.

Mas por mais confortável que estivesse não conseguia dormir. Preferia estar na selva, dormindo em esteiras ao relento, contanto que Abigail estivesse em seus braços.

Virou-se ao ouvir o barulho da porta e viu a moça entrar, trancando a porta atrás de si. Suspirou profundamente. Ela estava linda. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e ela vestia uma túnica longa presa aos ombros, cujo tecido deixava entrever sua silhueta.

Abigail deu alguns passosparando no centro do cômodo. Sem desviar os olhos dele soltou os cabelos. Em seguida desatou os laços que prendiam sua veste aos ombros deixando-a escorregar para o chão.

Thomas continuou parado, apenas contemplando o corpo nu da mulher que tanto amava. Começou a andar em sua direção, mas parou a alguns metros dela. Soltou o laço que amarrava o roupão e como ela, também o deixou escorregar para o chão. Foi a vez de ela olhá-lo por inteiro.

Aproximaram-se e Thomas correu os dedos suavemente pela face da esposa, descendo até o contorno dos ombros.

"Minha doce, Abi." – sussurrou.

"Estamos em casa, Thomas."

Foi apenas em Avalon que Abigail e Thomas se tornaram verdadeiramente marido e mulher.

**CONTINUA!**

**ATENÇÃO: Capítulo 11 – capítulo final!**

_**Os significados dos nomes: (pq fic é cultura!)**_

_**Adelaide: Significa de linhagem nobre e indica pessoa de grande sabedoria**_

_**Aderes: Protetora**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**DDT.1: PÁGINAS PERDIDAS**

**Capítulo 11 (último capítulo)**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Jess: **Pois é, tivemos q fazer uma boa pesquisa histórica, pois como vc percebeu, realmente nós procuramos colocar o máximo de informações que realmente são verdadeiras. Dentre elas está a parte de Manaus, a malária, o repelente... e por aí vai? Sobre Avalon, achamos que é mágica apenas no que diz respeito a propiciar o refúgio. Lembra quando Thomas é morto e Abi pega a Vê e vai pra Avalon? Ela tinha o trion, estava em grande perigo e estava perto da pedra onde o trion podia ser encaixado. Não achamos que ela possa fazer isso normalmente. Senão ela não teria retornado com Thomas num balão. Sobre R&M, valeu a pena o Roxton ser duro, hein? Leia e veja!

**Hortência:** Ficamos mto felizes em termos vc como nova leitora da nossa fic! Seja bem vinda! Este capítulo ficou bem extenso, esperamos q vc goste tanto qto o anterior (ou mais! Rs...) ;-)

**Rafinha:** Ah a Marg sempre dá um jeitinho de se safar, né? Mas agora não tem jeito: ou vai ou racha rs...

**Lorena:** Nem precisa ficar triste pq daqui a alguns dias iniciaremos a DDT2 (ainda sem título) onde vamos continuar revelando mais coisas sobre todos os personagens. Sobre R&M, fica esperta q a coisa vai pegar fogo rs... (Tive q nocautear a Towanda para conseguir colocar estas cenas no ar lol).

**Cris: **Era melhor avisar antes do q te pegar de surpresa e chegar já avisando o último capítulo né? Lol Pior q se a gente não tivesse anunciado q era o último, provavelmente teríamos dividido este em dois porque no final, ficou maior do q esperávamos. R&M estão com tudo agora! A Towanda queria q Marg, depois de beber, vomitasse no Roxton, desmaiasse, batesse a cabeça em alguma coisa e morresse. Mas tive q deletar essa cena e refazer tudo (imagina). E obrigada pelo toque do errinho no início do capítulo!

**Aline ou vakosa:** (vc disse q dah td na mesma lol) Sugerimos a vc q não passe mto tempo sem ler nossa fic, pq vai demorar um pouco p/ a mãe do Rox (minha sogrita) reaparecer rs... Essa fic tah mais complicada q Senhor dos Anéis lol E como sempre, quase todas as mulheres desta fic são divas lol (Vê, Marg, Abi...) Sobre sua pergunta de a Vê ir p/ Avalon, o q tiver de ser revelado, será lol Segura sua onda! E essa de beber e atacar o cara nunca costuma dar certo, principalmente se a bêbada vomita né? Haha Mas a Marg vai ter um graaaaaaaaaaande sofrimento, confira ;-)

**Sofy:** Precisávamos dar mais ênfase aos outros personagens para poder explicar a trama toda. Mas achamos que neste capítulo vc vai gostar muito das cenas R&M ;-)

**Fabi K Roxton:** Agradecemos imensamente o seu comentário! Nós preferimos não seguir o roteiro dos produtores pq tínhamos nossas próprias idéias e não concordávamos com mtas das idéias q sugeriram. Esta fic expressa realmente o final q nós gostaríamos para TLW. Ficamos felizes por vc apreciar nosso trabalho, pois realmente tivemos mto carinho por esta fic ;-)

**Di Roxton:** Justamente ontem estávamos conversando sobre o qto gostamos de ter feito esta fic! Estamos realizadas com ela e com o desfecho q terá. Mas pode ficar calma, pois pretendemos fazer nossa própria 4ª temporada! Já estamos trabalhando na DDT2 (ainda sem título) e na próxima semana colocaremos no ar, como uma continuação desta aqui, até pq este final merecia mais receber um TO BE CONTINUED rs... Obrigada pelo seu review tão carinhoso! Se prepara q tem R&M na veia! E se tiver problemas p/ ler ou deixar review, sabe q sempre pode escrever p/ mim ou p/ a Si.

**Nirce: **Vc sofre do coração? Pq se sofre, mto cuidado com as cenas R&M, q estão p/ lá de calientes, viu? Rs...

**Phoenix**: Não me provoque ou eu censuro as cenas N&V, ok? Hahaha Ou melhor, faço o T-rexton devora-los! Lol

**Maga:** Lol Diz q agora tah pagando todas as dívidas hein? Haha Q bom ter vc por aki, priminha!

**Rosely:** Nós achamos q na série tem momentos em q a Marg abusa da paciência de td mundo. Fora q eu, Lady K, kero encher ela de porrada qdo foge do Rox rs... Mas desta vez ele está decidido p/ ver se ela sai do muro, né?

**Rosa: **Eita, mulher! Tah mais fácil tirar leite de pedra do q reviews de vc né rs... Mas a gente espera pq as suas valem a pena! Vc comenta td mesmo e nós adoramos, pq não escrevemos só p/ nosso prazer, mas para o de vcs tbem. E qdo vemos o quanto nossa história está sendo bem aceita, nos sentimos realizadas! Brigadão ;-)

Após as referências de episódios usados nesta fic, deixamos também um texto sobre um certo homem q nos serviu de inspiração para o Thomas levar a cama, a banheira, o colchão... Ou seja, nossa fic é baseada mesmo em fatos reais e possíveis ;-)

Agradecemos imensamente a todas vocês que acompanharam esta fic, nos incentivando com suas mensagens e comentários. Muito obrigada! Agora digam o que acharam do final! E preparem-se: em alguns dias será lançada DDT2...

**ATENÇÃO:** Este capítulo é **PROIBIDO** para:

**1) menores de 18 anos; e**

**2) pessoas cardíacas.**

Devido a cenas de paixão explicita entre R&M. Se optar por ler, não nos responsabilizamos por nenhum tipo de dano (físico e/ou psicológico).

* * *

**Capítulo 11 (final)**

Como o oroborus não podia entrar em Avalon, e Abigail não confiaria a peça a ninguém mais, exceto à mãe, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Aderes saiu do refúgio. Queria reunir a filha, a neta e o engenheiro para uma conversa muito séria.

"Tenho instalações que vão acomodá-los com todo conforto e privacidade até que uma residência definitiva possa estar disponível."

"Queremos conversar sobre isso com a senhora, vovó. Com mamãe também."

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares desconfiados. Thomas coçou a cabeça antes de continuar.

"É que... temos planos um pouco diferentes. Abi e eu conversamos muito a esse respeito..."

"Thomas." – interrompeu a protetora – "Como pode ver estou muito mais velha do que gostaria e não posso mais perder tempo, portanto não faça rodeios e fale tudo de uma vez."

Abigail não resistiu, escondendo o ar de riso com a mão.

"Está certo..." – continuou ele - "Queremos morar no platô e lá construir a nossa casa. É isso."

"Estão recusando a hospitalidade de Avalon?"

"Vovó, eu aprendi tanta coisa lá fora. Somos parte de uma expedição e queremos trabalhar junto com eles. Sei tanto quanto vocês a importância de nossa missão, mas não quero passar a vida toda esperando o dia em que me tornarei uma protetora. Eu quero muito mais."

Aderes demonstrava claramente seu descontentamento.

"Sabe o quanto sua neta é parecida com você e comigo, não é, mamãe?" - Adelaide interviu. A protetora olhou para a filha que continuou – "Então sabe que ela é tão teimosa quanto nós duas... E pelo olhar dos dois, não me parece que vão desistir."

Thomas pegou a mão de Abigail.

"Nossa decisão já está tomada, senhora."

Adelaide continuou.

"Mamãe, eles não estão pedindo nossa permissão. Estão nos comunicando. Será mais fácil para todos se você aceitar."

"Vou pensar a respeito." – resmungou a mulher.

"Há mais uma coisa." – arriscou Thomas.

"O que?"

Abigail foi rápida em responder.

"Não queremos a proteção dos avatares. Eles devem ficar longe de nós."

"Você está brincando." – foi a vez de Adelaide se irritar.

"Nunca. Isso não é negociável. Morando no platô, vai precisar da proteção deles."

"Quando vocês duas se casaram, papai e vovô vieram morar aqui. Por estarem em Avalon não precisaram dos avatares. Eu e Thomas teremos a nossa vida e ninguém vai ficar nos vigiando. Queremos privacidade."

"Existem mais de trinta pessoas com vocês e falam em privacidade?"

"É diferente e sabe disso. Além do mais, nenhum dos homens sabe quem somos e quem são os avatares. Acham que eu sou parte de uma aldeia estranha. Só isso."

"Saiam vocês dois." – ordenou a mulher mais velha - "Aguardem meu chamado."

O casal assentiu e retirou-se. A decisão deles estava tomada, isso era certo, mas não ter a família de Abigail apoiando os deixou abatidos.

"Você nunca me falou de seu pai e seu avô, Abi."

"Sei apenas o que me contaram. Meu avô era morador de Avalon. Amava minha avó tanto quanto às outras mulheres. Quando minha avó descobriu que ele tinha outra família no platô, o expulsou de casa. Nunca mais tivemos notícias dele."

O engenheiro deu um sorriso. Aderes realmente tinha gênio forte. Abigail ficou pensativa.

"Quanto a meu pai... ele era um avatar." – Thomas espantou-se enquanto ela prosseguia – "Sentiram-se atraídos um pelo outro, mas ele tinha uma missão a cumprir. Coube a mamãe cortejá-lo e quando não puderam mais conciliar amor e dever, ele foi liberado de suas obrigações para que pudessem ficar juntos. Morreu no platô protegendo mamãe e a mim. Eu tinha três anos. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido melhor."

Chamados de volta à tenda, o casal postou-se diante de Aderes e Adelaide.

"Vocês dois nos colocaram numa posição difícil. Abigail tem uma obrigação, mas também tem um desejo que deve ser respeitado. Manteremos os avatares longe de vocês e longe de sua nova casa no platô." – o casal sorriu. Aderes continuou – "Mas temos dois pedidos muito importantes a fazer e espero que nos atendam."

"Pode falar."

"Os avatares serão chamados para escoltar Abigail sempre que ela quiser ou precisar vir a Avalon. Recomendarei discrição a eles para que evitem os outros membros da expedição."

"E quanto ao segundo pedido?"

"Há um lugar muito especial no platô. Apesar de não parecer, é o local onde a energia é mais forte. Lá vocês construirão sua casa."

Abigail e Thomas cochicharam por alguns minutos até que o engenheiro tomou a palavra.

"Senhoras, fico muito feliz em saber que Abigail poderá visitá-las sempre que quiser e em perfeita segurança. Ela aceitará a escolta. Quanto ao segundo pedido, faremos como nos pedem."

* * *

Marguerite passou horas andando por todos os cantos da casa da árvore. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir de dor. Em sua mente, reinava um completo caos. Pensou em nada e em tudo. E pensou em Roxton. Sabia que se não desse o único passo possível, desta vez o perderia.

Lentamente entrou no quarto do caçador, que abriu os olhos, vendo-a em pé logo a sua frente – ele tampouco havia conseguido dormir. Surpreso, ele sentou em silêncio. Marguerite ajoelhou-se a sua frente e afagou-lhe carinhosamente o rosto.

"Eu te amo." – disse enfim.

"Eu nunca duvidei, Marguerite, e você sabe. Mas não vou mais ficar o tempo todo esperando que você, apesar de lembrar do passado, decida tentar ter um futuro comigo. Se não for assim, eu desisto. Por favor, deixe-me sozinho."

Ela levantou-se, mas após hesitar por alguns instantes voltou a ficar frente a frente com ele.

"John... Eu quero ter um futuro com você, mas é difícil pra mim."

"Eu sei, mas não vou aceitar menos do que isso. É tudo ou nada e agora é definitivo" e ao dizer esta última frase, engoliu seco. Era óbvio que temia que ela recuasse, porém, qualquer decisão que ela tomasse seria preferível a continuar do modo como estavam.

Roxton esticou a mão e Marguerite finalmente a pegou, sentando em frente a ele.

Ele começou a falar com calma, medindo as palavras para evitar uma possível fuga da morena.

"Acredita mesmo que vou me contentar com alguns momentos em seus braços aqui no platô e que quando voltarmos, e se voltarmos, você e eu tomemos caminhos diferentes como se não tivesse significado nada?" - fez uma pausa – "E se não voltarmos?"

"Você me assusta quando fala desse jeito..."

"Sabe que é perfeitamente possível. Já estamos aqui há quatro anos. Mas você sabe o que eu desejo. Não precisa responder nada agora. Durma, reflita e chegue a uma conclusão, mas decida-se. Saberei respeitar o que escolher."

"Roxton..." - ela pareceu fraquejar. "Eu já pensei. Foi a única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça o dia inteiro e o que me levou a agir como uma perfeita idiota. Quero ficar com você."

Seus rostos se uniram, sorrindo, os olhos de cada um contemplando os do outro - "Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir de você..."

* * *

Foram quatro dias de caminhada de Avalon ao local indicado pela protetora que, com a concordância do casal, designou, pela última vez, avatares para ajudá-los a se acomodar. A jornada durou bem mais do que o previsto. A cada maravilha, a cada nova descoberta, os pesquisadores paravam extasiados. E ao verem pela primeira vez um bando de brontossauros na planície, ninguém conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo e por ali passaram o resto do dia.

Chegaram ao local indicado já tarde da noite. Mal conseguiam ver na escuridão. Abriram uma clareira na mata, acenderam pequenas fogueiras ao redor do acampamento para espantar predadores e acomodaram-se ao relento.

Quando a luz do sol os acordou, a primeira coisa que Thomas viu foi a enorme árvore, alguns metros à frente, e não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dela.

Nos dias que se seguiram, trabalhando arduamente, limparam o terreno, armaram acampamento, montaram todas as barracas que havia disponíveis e assim fixaram a pequena comunidade de modo confortável. Quando todos já estavam acomodados, restava um desafio.

"Thomas." – informou o geólogo da expedição – "amanhã derrubaremos a árvore e então poderá finalmente construir a casa. É apenas uma árvore morta. Não serve para nada."

O engenheiro olhou para cima.

"Ela está firme?"

"Bem mais do que gostaríamos. Vai demorar muito para fazê-la vir abaixo."

"Deixe a árvore onde está, meu amigo. Faremos uma casa nas nuvens."

* * *

_Só vou ser bem feliz numa casa pequena_

_Pintada de branco, de portas abertas_

_Pra quem lá chegar_

_Um cavalo pintado, um cachorro vadio_

_O vento no rosto a viola e o tempo_

_Pra te amar... _

_Eu quero viver sem muito falar_

_Quero o sol no coração_

_E um amigo que eu possa abraçar_

_E sentir o calor da vida queimar_

_Na aguardente corpo e alma_

_Livre no tempo numa paz bem maior_

_E sentar na varanda sem nó na garganta_

_Bebendo a tarde na concha da alma a brilhar_

_(CASTELÂNEA, Carlos Colman)_

O agora chamado projeto casa da árvore entusiasmou a todos. O que a princípio seria apenas a modesta residência dos Layton, transformou-se em um dos mais importantes trabalhos.

Thomas dividiu a construção em dois pavimentos. O primeiro, mais abaixo, seria a área reservada aos trabalhos da expedição. Refeitório, depósito de mantimentos, laboratório de pesquisas, reuniões e cozinha e até mesmo uma pequena enfermaria. O segundo mais acima era onde efetivamente seria a residência dos Layton. Uma escada ligaria os dois andares.

Começaram por reforçar a base da árvore para depois montar o piso dos dois pavimentos que tinham como sustentação os próprios galhos da árvore. Com os dois andares ligados por uma escada, em seguida foi a vez de fazer o telhado com palha trançada e finalmente montarem as varandas e paredes externas com ripas, que também usaram na divisão dos cômodos. Abigail fez algumas cortinas que usou para dar mais privacidade aos quartos e alojamentos.

Mas era desconfortável, e muitas vezes difícil, usarem as cordas e escadas colocadas no tronco oco da árvore. Após muitos cálculos e discussões, finalmente conseguiram projetar e instalar um elevador e tudo ficou mais fácil.

* * *

A extrema proximidade, a certeza de um compromisso, o perfume suave, porém sensual da pele dela e sua respiração suave e confortante, deixam Roxton totalmente fora de si, ocorrendo o mesmo com ela. Afastam-se um pouco e fixam seus olhares um no outro, enquanto o caçador acaricia o rosto dela. Sentem um frio, ou melhor, um calor, a varrer seus corpos e é como se não conseguissem parar de se aproximar e de se olhar, como se fizessem confissões telepáticas sobre todos os sentimentos presentes em suas mentes... não há mais o que ser dito, nem uma só palavra é necessária...

Toda a tensão sentida horas atrás por eles vai desaparecendo gradualmente... O tempo parece caminhar devagar, assim como a aproximação e a intimidade entre eles, como se qualquer movimento brusco colocasse tudo a perder, como se tentassem aproveitar cada fração de segundo daquele tão desejado momento.

Seus rostos vão se aproximando, aproximando... Até o inevitável toque de seus lábios, que se inicia apenas um leve roçar, e vai tornando-se, pouco a pouco, mais íntimo e profundo, até o surgimento de um suave e doce beijo. Todo o desejo e amor sentidos naquele momento, misturados de forma totalmente explosiva, vão transformando o suave beijo de antes num cada vez mais cálido e voluptuoso, ávido e cheio de paixão. Suas línguas exploram calmamente a boca um do outro para que o delicioso sabor fique gravado na memória.

O insaciável beijo permanece até que seus lábios são bruscamente separados para que todo fôlego, há muito perdido, seja recuperado.

Marguerite se afasta devagar, olhando para ele, e desliza suas mãos suavemente pelo peito de Roxton até alcançar sua cintura, puxa sua camisa, tirando-a e jogando-a para longe. Ele permanece fitando cada movimento da mulher, enquanto ela continua a deslizar suas mãos pelo seu peito, descendo até o botão de suas calças, que ela abre lentamente. O toque de Marguerite faz seu sangue ferver... Ele então contorna o corpo dela com suas mãos até o cordão do hobby de seda, desata o nó, abrindo a peça e tirando-a suavemente, com suas mãos fortes tocando suavemente seus ombros e depois, suas costas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele a deixa nua, ela deposita em seu pescoço ardentes e doces beijos. Roxton, por sua vez, retribui o gesto, e em seguida eles voltam a se encarar, seus olhos brilham intensamente. Ela então, deita-se sobre ele, enlaçando-o com as pernas e dando-lhe um beijo tão quente quanto o primeiro.

Em meio a quentes carícias e beijos, ela o ajuda a livrar-se das últimas peças de roupa que separam seus corpos, se entregando completamente ao prazer e à paixão.

Nada mais importa, não há mais o passado de Marguerite, Londres, platô, dinossauros... não há mais tempo ou espaço, há apenas o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Todo o amor reprimido finalmente sendo liberado da forma mais intensa... e inesquecível.

* * *

A expedição Layton conheceu algumas comunidades do platô e, com elas, trocava conhecimento. O contato de culturas tão diferentes provocou uma troca de idéias e técnicas, como nenhuma das duas partes jamais imaginou ter.

Apenas os Zangas, a princípio relutantes ao contato com estranhos, demoraram um pouco para fazer amizade com os forasteiros.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os membros da expedição conheceram a 'mágica' das incontáveis variedades de plantas do platô, os cientistas os ensinaram a extrair os princípios ativos das mesmas e ainda potencializar seu efeito usando álcool, que por entrar na corrente sangüínea com muito mais rapidez que alimentos e líquidos, acelera a atuação de qualquer medicação.

Esse foi o momento em que os cientistas acreditaram que teriam que dar uma aula sobre como fazer o álcool, através de algum processo de fermentação. Entretanto, quando o chefe entendeu o que estavam tentando explicar-lhes, pediu às mulheres e crianças que passassem a elaborar sua bebida sagrada para os visitantes. Todos ficaram fascinados.

Às pessoas trabalhando diretamente com a bebida, não era permitido conversar, pois acreditavam ser um desrespeito para com o Criador. Os nativos pegavam espigas de milho e, com uma faca, arrancavam os grãos, colocando-os em uma panela de barro com água, onde permaneceria por quatro dias. Passados esse tempo, o milho era colocado em outra panela, onde se alternava uma camada deste com uma camada de ervas. Coloca-se a panela onde possa tomar sol e o grão possa sentir o calor.

A partir disso, a cada três dias, a primeira coisa que os envolvidos faziam era colocar água na panela. Aliás, deveriam fazer isso em jejum, pois achavam que primeiro o milho deveria receber o cuidado, para que não atraia a ira dos deuses.

Um dos historiadores perguntou curioso: "E se não se segue esse passo?"

Com expressão séria uma das mulheres respondeu - "As panelas podem se romper ou a bebida apodrecer. O grão deve ser respeitado para que tudo saia bem. Essa é a relação que temos com a planta."

O processo anterior é feito durante nove ou dez dias. Nessa fase deve-se falar com o milho para pedir-lhe que abençoe a bebida.

Então o milho é coado, lavado e a água que sobra é levada para ferver. Depois de moído, volta para sua água, onde cozinhará por dois dias, sempre recebendo mais água. E está pronta a chicha.

A expedição ensinou os zangas a armazenar água de forma que a saúde da tribo se mantivesse a salvo de doenças e ainda evitassem a procriação de mosquitos e protozoários.

Assim, a cada dia, os cientistas e os zangas, aprendiam uns com os outros.

Abigail estava sempre muito atenta a tudo. Seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento ao ver a integração entre sua equipe e os nativos, que agora teriam condições ainda melhores de vida.

* * *

Na cama de Roxton, os lençóis estão revirados, cobrindo parcialmente os dois. Ela, descansando sua cabeça no peito dele. Ele, afagando carinhosamente seus cabelos. Risos, trocas de carícias e palavras de afeto intercalam uma gostosa conversa.

Ela levanta e sorri por algo que Roxton diz. Um sorriso tão sensual... Suas coxas estavam descobertas e ele pôde observar o evidente contorno de seu quadril sob o lençol.

Ele inclina-se sobre o corpo da mulher, beijando suavemente suas coxas, seus quadris, enquanto ela abafa um gemido de prazer... Nada mais foi preciso para ele excitar-se, uma vez mais se colocando diante dela. Alto, forte, estupidamente selvagem e sedutor.

Marguerite sentiu o poder de seus braços, o roçar da pelve e a pressão do desejo dele em seu ventre quando se moldaram.

Com a mão firme, Roxton a trouxe para junto de si, fazendo o lençol escorregar para o chão. Os bicos rijos dos seios dela espetaram seu peito largo, o que o deixou ainda mais excitado.

"Marguerite...!" gemeu finalmente envolvendo sua boca generosa com um beijo úmido.

Ela já se esfregava na coxa dele, cedendo espaço para ele se afundar. Roxton sentiu a aspereza de sua abertura úmida, impressionado com a facilidade que ela tinha em se preparar para ele. Ele estava igualmente pronto, mas apesar do crescente desejo, recusava-se a ter pressa. Marguerite escorregou a mão pequenina por entre os dois corpos e lhe fez uma carícia tão íntima que o desnorteou. Em meio ao beijo tórrido, ele se arqueou adorando a ousadia.

Não conseguindo mais se deter em carícias, ele a esmagou bem debaixo do seu corpo pesado. Ergueu suavemente o seu joelho, facilitando ainda mais o toque dela e de olhos semi-cerrados viu seu ar apaixonado.

Marguerite ergueu os quadris e com um movimento firme ele encaixou-se a ela, o que a fez quase gritar.

"John!..."

"Eu te amo!"

"Eu te amo...!" a voz dela morreu na garganta ao sentir-se invadida. Roxton se sentia cada vez mais excitado quando ela o arranhava e mordia, prendendo-o com os calcanhares completamente moldada a ele. Arfou excitada mexendo os quadris na direção dele até senti-lo completamente dentro de si.

Ele começou a se mover como um bailarino em rítmicas estocadas que a enlouqueciam.

As unhas de Marguerite enterravam-se na carne dele, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava a pelve ao seu encontro em movimentos cada vez mais intensos, até que finalmente partilhavam juntos o clímax de seu amor.

"Oh! Marguerite!..."

Com os rostos colados e respirações ofegantes, Marguerite ainda sentia o coração acelerado quando ele lhe deu um pouco de espaço, mesmo sem querer solta-la. Na penumbra trocaram olhares apaixonados. Roxton lhe deu um beijo doce, e ela suspirou se aninhando a seu peito quente e suado.

John puxou o lençol caído no chão, cobrindo seus corpos. Ficaram ali, absolutamente quietos, sentindo o calor um do outro até que, exaustos, finalmente adormeceram.

* * *

Cada vez mais, Patrick Rouanet, topógrafo da expedição, se afastava das atividades comuns à expedição. Saía perambulando pelo platô, ignorava suas tarefas.

Por diversas vezes Thomas o chamara para uma conversa reservada, mas nada parecia adiantar. Patrick não era um homem afeito ao trabalho em equipe, além de considerar fraca a liderança do engenheiro que achava um homem flexível demais para com seus comandados.

Rouanet fora incumbido de liderar alguns projetos, mas os poucos cientistas que tentaram trabalhar com ele, logo descobriam seu temperamento difícil e seu gigantesco ego e preferiam retirar-se.

Os Zangas também não gostavam dele. Tentava insinuar-se para as nativas de forma agressiva e rude e desdenhava dos costumes da aldeia, além de contrariar as ordens do engenheiro e tentar trocar quinquilharias sem nenhuma utilidade por pedras preciosas. Apesar de mantê-lo sob cuidadosa vigilância, a aldeia o recebia em consideração aos amigos cientistas.

O topógrafo havia se irritado com as decisões tomadas por uma das equipes que se encontrava em Zanga e decidiu voltar sozinho para a casa da árvore.

Andava pela floresta quando avistou ao longe Thomas e Abigail seguindo para o norte. Ficou curioso e, mantendo-se distante, decidiu que deveria segui-los. Foi uma caminhada longa até que o casal parou na entrada de uma caverna. Patrick viu Thomas tirar algum objeto envolto em um lenço e entregar a moça, que entrou sozinha através da abertura.

Quando ela retornou, quinze minutos depois, os dois rapidamente se retiraram do local, iniciando a jornada de volta.

Rouanet esperou que eles se afastassem e, curioso, entrou na caverna. Estava muito quente e ele constatou estar dentro de um vulcão. Identificou o lugar por onde Abigail havia passado. Obviamente ela apagara suas pegadas, mas a poeira mexida denunciava que alguém havia passado recentemente pelo local.

Ao final do túnel ele finalmente teve o esforço recompensado. Em uma abertura estava a metade de um medalhão, com um símbolo que nunca vira antes. Mesmo à distância pode constatar que não era um objeto de valor. Não para ele, mas obviamente para alguém. Pensou em retirá-lo, mas e se Abigail ou Thomas retornassem e descobrissem sobre seu desaparecimento? Pegou material na mochila e com o medalhão por baixo do papel, passou o lápis sobre ele até que sua forma ficasse impressa. Depois saiu do local. Voltaria quando fosse mais conveniente.

* * *

Thomas planejara com muito carinho o aniversário de Abigail. Após visitar Avalon por uma semana, ela havia retornado no dia anterior. Durante sua ausência, Thomas trabalhou como nunca junto a expedição, para que pudesse dedicar total atenção a esposa naquele dia. Orientou os homens, adiantou as anotações, formou novas frentes de trabalho.

À noite preocupou-se em deixar a casa impecável. Escoltada pelos avatares, a moça havia chegado já bem tarde, encontrando o jantar que ele preparara já servido. Após relaxarem um pouco na banheira (_sem_ _sexo, mentes poluídas)_, foram dormir.

Abigail foi acordada com um caprichado café da manhã e um presente que abriu curiosa. Sorriu encantada ao ver o vestido azul que ele comprara em segredo em Nova York.

"É lindo, Thomas."

"Tome." – ele tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso do roupão.

"Tem mais?" – Abigail abriu vislumbrando o pequeno relicário na corrente de ouro onde apareciam de um lado, a foto dela mesma, no outro a foto do marido.

"Feliz aniversário, Abi." – ela o beijou.

"Ah, Thomas. Eu não preciso de nada que já não tenha."

"Então devolva os presentes."

"Não!"

"Já reparou que com todos aqueles bons partidos, você foi escolhida pelo melhor?"

"Convencido."

"Hoje será um dia muito especial. Somente eu e você. E à noite gostaria que você usasse o vestido em nosso jantar de gala."

"Jantar de gala?"

"Exato. E após bebermos champanhe e jantarmos à luz de velas, dançaremos até cansarmos."

"Hum... E depois?"

"Depois sentaremos na varanda e ficaremos abraçados olhando a noite no platô."

Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto.

"Você é um romântico, Thomas Layton."

* * *

Ao amanhecer, Roxton surpreendeu-se ao perceber que Marguerite, embora firmemente abraçada a ele, já estava acordada.

"Por que acordou tão cedo?"

"Não sei. Acho que queria ficar aqui olhando você dormir."

Permaneceram mais algum tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a preguiça daquela linda manhã.

"Em que está pensando?" – perguntou ele.

"Acredite ou não, em absolutamente nada." – sorriu a herdeira – "E você?"

"Estou pensando que quero ter um filho seu."

A pergunta inesperada a surpreendeu. Tanto que abriu os olhos e olhou para ele rindo abertamente.

"Filho? Estava pensando nisso quando me seduziu daquele jeito?"

Pensando por alguns segundos, ele arqueou os lábios, finalmente confessando:

"Estava."

"Não devia me pedir em casamento primeiro?"

"Você quer se casar comigo?" – perguntou suavemente.

"Se está me pedindo isso só para diminuir sua culpa..."

"Que me lembre, foi você que me seduziu!..." ele disse piscando cinicamente.

Ambos começaram a rir.

"Bobo!... Às vezes acho que gostaria de casar e ter filhos. Mas só se for com você."

Ele não esperava a resposta tão sincera. Engoliu seco, abraçando-a com força. Ficaram assim alguns instantes, até que ela refletiu:

"Como acha que ele seria?"

"Ah! Teria os olhos grandes e claros como os seus, o cabelinho castanho como o meu, a pele rosada e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Teria a sua beleza e a minha inteligência."

Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

"Abusado." – ambos gargalharam.

Algumas vezes, Marguerite já havia observado nele o desejo de ter uma família. Conhecê-lo dessa forma lhe pareceu ainda mais fascinante.

"O que foi? Falei alguma bobagem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Dócil, completamente meiga no calor dele.

"É que... Eu tenho medo de sonhar também."

"Ora, por quê?" suavemente ergueu seu queixo e a beijou na testa. "Todo mundo tem o direito de sonhar. Inclusive nós dois."

"Parece um sonho tão distante..."

"Não para nós, Marguerite."

Beijaram-se avidamente. Ela permitiu que a língua dele abrisse espaço entre seus dentes. Marguerite deslizou beijando seu peito e depois o abdome. Ela subiu um pouco mais de modo a permitir que ele afundasse o rosto entre seus seios rijos.

"Não me deixe" - pediu fazendo um esforço fora do comum para se manter lúcido, diante do desejo que o invadia mais uma vez.

_Amo-te quanto em largo, alto e profundo _

_Minh'alma alcança quando, transportada,_

_Sente, alongando os olhos deste mundo,_

_Os fins do Ser, a Graça entressonhada._

_Amo-te em cada dia, hora e segundo: _

_À luz do Sol, na noite sossegada._

_E é tão pura a paixão de que me inundo_

_Quanto o pudor dos que não pedem nada._

_Amo-te com o doer das velhas penas; _

_Com sorrisos, com lágrimas de prece, _

_E a fé da minha infância, ingênua e forte._

_Amo-te até nas coisas mais pequenas. _

_Por toda a vida. E, assim Deus o quiser,_

_Ainda mais te amarei depois da morte._

_(Elizabeth Barrett, tradução de Manuel Bandeira. É considerado o mais belo poema de amor escrito por uma mulher, em língua inglesa)_

* * *

Thomas tirou a taça de vinho da mão da esposa colocando juntamente com a sua no canto da toalha de piquenique. A beijou suavemente ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia em um abraço já alcançando o fecho do vestido localizado nas costas. Deixou escorregar a parte de cima começando a desatar os cordões do corpete enquanto ela desabotoava-lhe a camisa. Acariciou seus seios e ela o ajudava a desvencilhar-se da camiseta suada. Abigail beijou o peito de Thomas, que já lhe tirava o vestido e as roupas íntimas. Sentiu o sabor de seus seios enquanto a moça o ajudou a livrar-se do restante das roupas. Thomas a deitou delicadamente na toalha beijando-a com paixão. Não se cansava de desejá-la e Abigail não só correspondia a seus avanços, como ela mesma tomava a iniciativa. Entre eles o sexo era sempre maravilhoso.

"Já disse que te amo?" - disse colocando-se sobre ela.

"Não tanto quanto deveria."

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te..."

"... Thomas, pare."

"O que?" – ele mal conseguia falar.

"Olhe." – Virou-se encostando o rosto suado no dela.

"Não acredito." – encararam o raptor parado há pouco mais de vinte metros dos dois – "Ele está olhando para nós."

Os dois sussurravam no ouvido um do outro.

"Onde está o rifle?"

"Encostado na árvore."

"Tinha que deixar tão longe?"

"Acha que eu ia lembrar de rifle com você tão pertinho de mim? Além do mais, viemos aqui para namorar, lembra?"

"Acho que teremos que correr."

"Estamos nus, Abi."

"Então, escolha. Correr ou virar comida de raptor. Seja qual for a alternativa, estaremos pelados, porque não dá tempo de se vestir."

"A escolha é óbvia." – começaram a sentar – "Bem devagar. Vamos tentar não chamar a atenção dele." – levantaram com extremo cuidado. Thomas segurou firme a mão da moça – "Para o lago ou para o mato?"

GGGGGRRRRRRR!

"LLLAAAGGGOOO!" – saíram em desabalada carreira com o animal logo atrás. Não hesitaram nem um instante ao atirarem-se na água fria.

"Você está bem?" – disse Thomas nadando em direção a esposa.

"Aquele raptor estúpido está comendo toda a nossa comida."

"Deve estar faminto. Afinal nós o deixamos sem o prato principal." – gargalhou o engenheiro – "Vem cá." – Puxou Abigail para mais perto de si – "Está frio aqui." – Beijou-lhe o pescoço.

"Tem idéia de como vamos voltar para casa, Thomas Layton?"

"Hum! Fácil. Esperamos o bicho ir embora, pegamos nossas roupas e pronto."

Foi a vez de Abigail gargalhar.

"Que roupas?"

Ele olhou para a margem do rio e ficou furioso.

"Aquele raptor estúpido está comendo a nossa roupa!"

"Vem cá." – Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele – "Quero lhe dizer uma coisa, Thomas."

"O que?"

"O vestido que você me deu de presente não serve."

Ele ficou embaraçado.

"Desculpe Abi. Juro que quando vi na loja achei que seria uma boa surpresa para o seu aniversário. Pensei que fosse o tamanho certo."

"Era o tamanho certo até um tempo atrás."

"Você só está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta melhor."

"Eu engordei um pouquinho."

"Eu nem reparei."

"E vou engordar ainda mais." – ela o olhou com um sorriso.

"Abi? Conheço esse olhar. Por um acaso está me tentando me dizer alguma coisa?"

"O que você acha que estou tentando lhe dizer, seu bobo?"

Ele fez uma pausa tentando raciocinar.

"Meu Deus, Abi. Está me dizendo que... eu... vou... ser... pai?"

"Estou, sim. Por isso fui a Avalon. Precisava saber com certeza."

Ele a abraçou com força. Depois relaxou.

"Desculpe. Te machuquei?"

"Thomas. Você nunca me machucaria."

"EI, SEU RAPTOR ESTÚPIDO!" – gritou para a margem – "EU VOU SER PAI!... espere... Você e o bebê não podem ficar nessa água fria. Preciso tirar você daqui... ah... vocês."

"Como?" – a moça se divertia com a preocupação dele. O rapaz pensou por alguns segundos.

"Já sei. Preste atenção. Eu nado até a margem. Depois chamo a atenção do raptor. Quando ele vier atrás de mim você corre para casa. O que acha?"

"Aí ele come você e eu fico viúva? Negativo."

"Mas..."

"Vamos seguir o meu plano." – ela se enroscou em um abraço – "Ficamos aqui aquecendo nosso bebê e quando o raptor se for voltamos para casa, tomamos um banho quentinho e já que o vestido não serve mais, nos enfiamos agarradinhos debaixo das cobertas para espantar qualquer gripe que ameace nos deixar doente."

"Hum..." – sussurrou ele apertando-a ainda mais contra seu corpo – "detesto admitir, mas gosto muito mais do seu plano."

* * *

Abigail sentia-se muito bem na aldeia Zanga e passara a ter especial carinho pela esposa de Jacoba. Tinham muitas afinidades e, além de tudo, os laços se estreitavam por estarem grávidas, com diferença apenas de alguns meses.

O vínculo se estreitou ainda mais quando a mulher começou a ter um sangramento que não cessava e Abigail, mesmo com a gravidez mais adiantada, foi até a aldeia e permaneceu a seu lado todo o tempo até que o perigo de aborto fosse afastado.

* * *

Thomas entrou furioso na tenda e sem pestanejar pegou Patrick Rouanet pelo colarinho, arrastando-o para fora. Largou o homem no chão.

"Seu idiota, o que você fez?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Você tentou violentar uma mulher Zanga. Jacoba me chamou à aldeia. A moça está toda machucada. Como pôde?"

"Você não tem nenhuma prova."

"Ela tinha isso nas mãos." - o engenheiro mostrou um pedaço de tecido rasgado. Rouanet olhou a manga da própria camisa, percebendo que faltava um pedaço. Furioso, partiu para cima de Layton e, com violência, o jogou no chão. Thomas ainda tentou se defender, mas Patrick o socava sem dó até ser finalmente contido por quatro homens.

Cambaleante, o líder da expedição levantou amparado pelos amigos. Sangrava pelo nariz, pela boca e tinha um corte no rosto. O olho já começava a inchar.

"Jacoba queria sua cabeça. mas consegui que ele aceitasse um acordo. Ao amanhecer será escoltado pelo chefe zanga e alguns guerreiros para fora do platô."

"São apenas selvagens, Layton." – gritou o topógrafo, firmemente seguro pelos outros.

"Você é o selvagem, idiota. Se retornar, os guerreiros não vão hesitar em caçá-lo como a um animal."

Ao raiar do dia seguinte, Patrick Rouanet começou sua jornada de volta ao mundo 'civilizado'.

* * *

Ned e Challenger vinham caminhando desde muito cedo, sem parar para descansar nem uma única vez. Era meio dia e com o sol a pino o calor era insuportável. Ao menos o caminho que vieram fazendo era através de mata fechada, o que lhes garantia uma boa sombra. Agora diante deles abria-se uma grande área aberta e assim seria por alguns quilômetros.

Challenger transpirava muito e já começava a andar devagar. Os anos começavam a pesar-lhe sobre as costas sem, entretanto, pedir para que parassem. Era orgulhoso demais para admiti-lo. Ned, entretanto, não deixava nada passar despercebido e ele mesmo precisava de uma pausa.

"Vamos parar um pouco" disse pondo a mão no ombro do cientista, aparentando mais cansaço do que realmente sentia. "O sol está muito forte e agora percorreremos uma área aberta. É melhor comermos algo e descansarmos antes de prosseguirmos. Acredito que já não falte muito para encontrarmos a tribo."

Após se alimentarem, deitaram-se um pouco para recuperar as forças. Challenger mal se deitou, e logo Malone podia ouvir o ritmo compassado de seus roncos. O jornalista assumiu a guarda. Já não conseguia dormir direito há alguns dias. A ansiedade por encontrar Verônica era tamanha que ele só pegava no sono quando já estava exausto.

* * *

Abigail começou a sentir as contrações no final da manhã. A princípio leves e espaçadas, ao cair da noite se tornaram regulares e cada vez mais freqüentes. Thomas ficou preocupado, pois segundo os cálculos, o bebê só deveria nascer em duas semanas. Adelaide só viria a casa da árvore uma semana antes, para ajudar no que fosse preciso. O engenheiro pensou em mandar um dos homens avisar a parteira em Zanga, mas a esposa o convenceu a esperar que o dia amanhecesse e, contrariado, ele concordou. Seria loucura ter alguém andando pela selva no meio da noite. Pensou em ir ele mesmo, mas não podia deixar Abigail sozinha. Passou a noite ao lado da jovem, conversando e tentando distraí-la. Apesar do desconforto e das dores, ela ria ao perceber que ele estava muito mais nervoso.

Assim que o sol nasceu, Sinta correu até a aldeia e, tão rápido quanto possível, retornou com a parteira. Os Layton se surpreenderam ao perceber que a esposa do chefe Jacoba, ela mesma agora em seu sexto mês de gestação, e escoltada por diversos guerreiros, também viera em socorro. A mulher Zanga gostava muito de Abigail e tanto ela quanto Thomas sentiram-se honrados.

Quando as contrações se tornaram menos espaçadas e mais intensas tiveram a certeza de que chegara a hora.

Thomas queria estar todo o tempo com Abigail, porém acabou expulso do quarto antes do parto.

Ele suava, reclamava, tentava ajudar, falava o tempo todo. Abigail tentou acalmá-lo por algum tempo até perceber que estava ficando irritada.

"Thomas, é melhor você esperar lá fora."

"Vou ficar com você." – Abigail trincou os dentes em uma nova contração. Ele enxugou-lhe o rosto suado e dirigiu-se a parteira - "Faça alguma coisa. Não vê que ela está sentindo dores?"

A mulher resmungou alguma coisa. Falou tão rápido que Thomas não entendeu uma palavra, mas percebeu o tom zangado.

"Thomas, por favor, me escute... Eu te amo, mas você está me deixando doida."

"Eu quero ajudar." – choramingou ele.

"Vai ajudar muito mais se esperar lá fora. Por favor."

"Mas, Abi..."

Abigail falou alguma coisa no idioma Zanga e a esposa de Jacoba pegou o engenheiro pelo braço e o conduziu quase à força para fora do quarto.

"EU TE AMO!" – gritou ele enquanto por cima do ombro quando a cortina que dividia o aposento se fechou.

Thomas foi levado para o andar inferior da casa da árvore por alguns amigos que tentaram distraí-lo com o trabalho. Tudo em vão. Ele errou cálculos simples, não prestou atenção a nenhuma palavra que foi dita na reunião, derrubou café na roupa, andou para todos os lados e não ficou quieto nem um segundo.

Quando o choro do bebê encheu a casa da árvore, Thomas ficou parado no mesmo lugar sem conseguir mover um músculo. Foi chamado minutos depois pela esposa de Jacoba que assegurou, falando pausadamente, que mãe e filha passavam muito bem.

"Uma menina?" – sorriu ele tirando os sapatos e permanecendo só de meias antes de entrar. Não queria fazer barulho e incomodar.

"Venha conhecer sua filha, Thomas." – disse Abigail com ar cansado. O homem inclinou-se sobre ela beijando-lhe longa e suavemente os lábios. Depois voltou sua atenção para a criança adormecida.

"Ela é linda, Abi. E não tem cabelos." – o bebê abriu os olhos e parecia fita-lo. Quando ameaçou chorar ele sussurrou – "Ei, não se assuste, pequenina. Papai está aqui."

Abigail observava comovida a emoção dele.

"Quero que você dê um nome a ela."

O engenheiro surpreendeu-se.

"Eu?"

"Sim, Thomas. Você."

"Mas, Abi, eu não sei que nome dar a uma protetora."

"Antes de qualquer coisa ela é sua filha."

"O nome de todas as protetoras começam com a letra A não é?"

Abigail pegou a mão dele, que por sua vez segurava a da criança.

"Escolha aquele pelo qual gostaria de chamá-la pelo resto da vida."

O homem hesitou um pouco, olhou para o bebê, sorriu.

"Verônica." – olhou para a esposa – "Você gosta?"

"Thomas, você sabia que este é o nome da primeira protetora? Sabe o significado do nome?"

"Não."

"Verônica significa portadora de vitória." – Ele sorriu ainda mais acariciando a cabeça do bebê.

"Obrigado por mais este presente, Abi."

Abigail deu um sorriso, afagando levemente o rosto da filha. Estava exausta e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. A parteira aproximou-se, arrumou o lençol muito limpo em volta do corpinho e pegou a criança, entregando a Thomas, que tentou recusar.

"Por favor, não. Posso machucá-la."

"Você nunca a machucaria, seu bobo." – murmurou a moça já caindo no sono.

Finalmente ele segurou desajeitadamente o bebê. Sorriu em agradecimento para as duas mulheres que ajudaram no parto e estas retribuíram com uma leve reverência à criança.

Tocou a palma da mãozinha, que fechou sobre seu dedo – "Você é forte, pequenina. Vamos deixar a mamãe descansar, está bem?"

Levou-a para a sala.

"Esta é sua casa, Verônica." – andou mais um pouco – "E agora vou lhe contar como eu e sua mãe chegamos até aqui."

Segurando a criança, o homem sentou-se na cadeira de balanço.

"Preste bem atenção. A história começa no mundo lá de fora, bem longe daqui. Era uma vez..."

**

* * *

**

Verônica acariciava o diário delicadamente. Havia terminado de lê-lo; entretanto, tantas dúvidas pairavam sobre ela... Não entendia o porquê dessa aura de mistério que cercava a vida de sua mãe. O que acontecera em Avalon logo após a morte de seu pai? Por que Abigail a deixara com as Amazonas? Se Avalon é o lar das protetoras, onde estão a salvo das linhagens que cobiçam o trion, qual o motivo de abandoná-la então?

Daria tudo para que, ao invés do diário, sua mãe estivesse ali à sua frente, ela mesma contando aquilo que lera! Ela mesma ansiava por ter esse momento em sua vida, em que também faria suas confidências a Abigail Layton. O que fizera, o que aprendera, como se sentia sobre tudo. Tantas coisas a contar... treze anos é muito tempo.

Duas certezas brilhavam como estrelas na noite mais escura: teria que encontrar Avalon por seus próprios meios, e ter uma longa, importante e reservada conversa com a legítima herdeira dos Mayfair: Marguerite.

O balão havia ficado pronto na tarde anterior e Verônica o inspecionou cuidadosamente. Os nativos haviam feito um trabalho magnífico, considerando os limitados recursos de que dispunham. Amarrado a estacas, o balão já estava suspenso no ar e sendo mantido cheio.

Ao amanhecer ela juntou seus poucos pertences (uma bolsa contendo os dois diários de sua mãe e algumas frutas, uma capa de peles, um cantil cheio de água fresca e o trion pendurado no pescoço), agradeceu com uma reverência a cada um dos que a acolheram e ajudaram e finalmente partiu.

Assim que o balão ganhou altitude e ia na direção certa, Verônica deixou-se entregar novamente por toda aquela enxurrada de dúvidas que teimavam em continuar ali. Pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo, pensou mais detidamente que finalmente estava voltando para casa. Um certo temor a estremeceu ao pensar na possibilidade de que seus amigos, talvez, tivessem conseguido deixar o platô com toda a mudança temporal. Entristeceu-se ao pensar na hipótese. Em seus planos de encontrar Avalon, contava com a certeza de que seus amigos a acompanhassem.

"Challenger vai ficar fascinado com o novo diário!" – esboçou um sorriso ao imaginar a reação do cientista – "Vai falar durante horas que há um grande mistério que envolve a todos e esse foi o motivo de estarmos aqui... E agora chego a pensar que ele estava certo o tempo todo! Roxton... ah como ficará empolgado diante de uma nova aventura rumo ao desconhecido! Não importam os riscos, ele sempre está com disposição para usar seus talentos e instintos de caçador... Marguerite talvez reclame, mas depois que conversarmos... não sei como ela reagirá. Ah, Finn! Parece que posso vê-la com a balestra nas mãos, pronta para atirar, ou dando aqueles saltos que tanto gosta. Às vezes acho que nunca irá crescer! E que é assim que gosto dela. E você Ned?... onde estará?"

"_Longe de casa_

_Há mais de uma semana_

_Milhas e milhas distante_

_Do meu amor_

_Será que ela está me esperando_

_Eu fico aqui sonhando_

_Voando alto_

_Ou perto do céu"_

_(A Dois Passos do Paraíso -De: Evandro Mesquita / Ricardo Barreto)_

* * *

Ned ouviu um som vindo da mata: algum predador se aproximava furtivamente.

"Challenger" murmurou. "Challenger, acorde!"

"O que foi?"

"Temos companhia e é mais de um..."

Após anos sobrevivendo no platô já sabiam o que fazer. Sem movimentos bruscos, colocaram as mochilas e já se puseram a postos com suas armas.

"Teremos mais chance se formos para o terreno aberto, Malone."

Foram saindo sem dar as costas para a mata, ao mesmo tempo em que os predadores vinham rumo a eles. Não demorou muito para que os vissem: três raptors.

Começaram a correr o mais rápido que podiam com os animais enfurecidos ganhando terreno. Ned deu alguns tiros, mas sem poder mirar, errara quase todos. Os poucos que acertaram um dos alvos só serviram para atiçar ainda mais a sede de sangue dos raptors. Challenger tropeçou e foi ao chão. Com o pé torcido duvidou que pudesse se movimentar com a agilidade que precisava para escapar.

"Saia, daqui, Malone, corra! Corra!" – gritou.

Ned nem pestanejou ao virar-se e atirando nas feras voltar para ajudar o amigo. Movido por uma força que nem ele mesmo conhecia, levantou o cientista, apoiando-o em seu ombro. Deu um tiro certeiro e agora só restavam dois raptors. Para sua sorte, começaram a devorar o companheiro morto, dando-lhes tempo para ganharem certa distância. Mesmo assim, sabiam que em segundos os animais desistiriam e voltariam a caçar as presas humanas, principalmente agora que corriam mais devagar devido à contusão de Challenger.

Continuavam em uma marcha desesperada com os bichos novamente em seu encalço quando algo bateu no rosto de Malone: a escada de corda do balão.

"Ei, rapazes! Vão aceitar a carona ou preferem ir andando com seus amigos escamosos?" Verônica acenava para que subissem logo.

O jornalista ajudou Challenger a pendurar-se na escada, agarrando-se em seguida.

"Sobe, sobe, sobe!" gritava sem parar enquanto a loira abria a válvula, aquecendo o ar do balão, que subiu rapidamente para sorte do rapaz que ainda teve que se encolher e para não ter as pernas abocanhadas por um dos bichos.

Os raptors ainda tentaram alcançá-los por um trecho, porém, logo perceberam que seu lanche tinha coisas mais interessantes a fazer.

Malone e Verônica ajudaram Challenger a entrar no cesto do balão. A loira abraçou longamente o cientista que, feliz, retribuiu.

"Você está bem, Challenger?" – preocupou-se ela.

"Eu que devia estar lhe perguntando isso." - gargalhou George.

"Nós viemos te salvar e é você que nos salva? Estou envergonhado." – disse Ned.

Verônica virou-se para ele e impulsivamente segurou seu rosto beijando-lhe os lábios como fizera algumas vezes. Instantes depois afastou-se enquanto o rubor tomava conta de sua face. É claro que já o beijara daquela forma antes, mas por algum motivo ficou encabulada.

Ned olhou para ela sorrindo e, por um momento, tentou pensar no que dizer até perceber que não queria falar absolutamente nada. Rapidamente a puxou pelo braço, enlaçou sua cintura e colando seu corpo ao dela beijou-a apaixonadamente, tendo como testemunha o surpreso Challenger.

**

* * *

**

_Londres, 1920._

Há três semanas não parava de chover. As ruas se impregnavam de cheiros úmidos e desolados. As pessoas tinham uma cor amarelo-esverdeada pela falta de sol. Nos rostos, a temível mistura de mau humor e impaciência. Londres pode ser assim por meses a fio. Não se vê o azul do céu por dias seguidos.

Apesar do tempo cinza-chumbo, ela decidiu que queria cavalgar e nada a faria mudar de idéia. Já estava cansada de ver os dias passarem pela janela! Acordou cedo, vestiu sua roupa de amazona e uma capa. Prendeu os cabelos ruivos que lhe caíam nos ombros; conferiu mais uma vez sua aparência no grande espelho do quarto.

_"Encantadora, minha querida!"_ disse a si mesma. Sua aventura pela propriedade estava prestes a começar.

Já no estábulo, conduziu um belíssimo cavalo árabe, negro, já previamente selado pelo empregado. Trocou algumas palavras com o animal, acariciando-o, e puseram-se a galopar pela propriedade.

Não tardou muito para que visse um coche indo para sua casa. Acelerou a marcha a fim de interceptar seu visitante. O motorista, ao perceber sua intenção, parou o veículo, de onde imediatamente saiu um homem alto, muito distinto, vestido de negro.

"Ora, ora, se não é a nossa futura herdeira! Como está, Hellen?"

"Mordren! Que agradável visita! Minha mãe tem notícias que o deixarão muito satisfeito, eu garanto!"

"Não tenho dúvidas, minha cara..."

Já na casa de estilo vitoriano, Mordren se acomodava na biblioteca, enquanto a moça chamava sua mãe.

"Mordren! Há meses venho tentando falar com você! Por onde andou?"

"Desculpe, Charlote, estava viajando a negócios. Na China, para ser mais exato. Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que tinha de tão importante para me dizer?"

"Finalmente consegui descobrir onde Anne guardou a outra metade do oroborus, bem como certas histórias que você ficará fascinado ao ouvir..."

"Ora, e por que ainda não está com você?"

"Aí é que começam nossos problemas, Mordren. Anne o entregou a uma mulher, e ela o levou para um platô na América do Sul..."

Mordren já nem prestava mais atenção a Charlote. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito! Um platô na América do Sul... tudo o levava a crer que era o platô, o mesmo guardado pelas protetoras que sua linhagem jurara destruir. Se conseguisse juntar as duas peças do oroborus, poderia acabar protetora e tomar posse do trion ainda mais rápido do que pretendia.

"Consegui localizar um homem que esteve com essa mulher. E olhe o que ele me deu" Charlote lhe entregou um papel onde havia o decalque perfeito de uma metade do oroborus.

"Não pode ser..."

"E em troca de uma boa quantia, está disposto a acompanhá-lo e mostrar onde está guardado. Parece que essa mulher partiu de Londres com uma expedição composta por vários cientistas e este era o topógrafo do grupo. Chama-se Patrick Rouanet."

**_VEM AI DDT2..._**

**_Algumas referências contidas nessa fic:_**

_O chamado da Bruxa (Witch's Calling): Alice, Brywik, Narina_

_Out Of Time / Trapped: Morrighan_

_Legacy: Mordren e sua linhagem (que se dedica ao oposto que as protetoras), Edward (o leão), Avatares_

_Paradise Found: Sinta, O relicário de Abigail._

_The Beast Within: O roupão de Thomas e a banheira_

_The Secret: Oroborus, A referência à expedição Layton ter mais de trinta pessoas_

_The Chosen One: O vestido azul de Abigail._

_The Journey Begins / Stranded: Jacoba_

_**NOTA: (de onde tiramos a idéia de Thomas levar tanta tralha p/ o platô lol)**_

_Brian Sweeny Fitzgerald foi um irlandês de visão que fez fortuna com logística de transporte fluvial de borracha na Amazônia no final do século XIX. _

_Apaixonado por ópera, cismou em construir um teatro em plena amazonia para que cias de ópera pudessem vir se apresentar. Seu grande sonho era trazer o grande cantor lírico da época, Caruso. Para conseguir seu objetivo ele planejou chegar a uma área inacessível da floresta onde havia uma grande concentração de árvores seringueiras. Seu projeto era ficar rico com a extração do látex e a venda da borracha e assim poder construir seu teatro. _

_Essa região, entretanto, não era acessível por navegação fluvial devida as cachoeiras. Ele navegou seu enorme barco a vapor até onde foi possível e depois com a ajuda de índios nativos peruanos (que o chamavam de Fitzcarraldo), carrega-o pela mata até chegar a outro local no rio e assim acabar chegando a área desejada. E sob terríveis condições meteorológicas na região são devido ao extremo calor, humidade excessiva e chuvas torrenciais._


End file.
